


D O R M I T O R Y

by tehbyulteh



Series: Liner's Stories [2]
Category: 15& (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: 97 line, 97-line, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Dorms, Gen, Mess, Multi, Other, Texting, bambam fucking up stuffs, hating college, heartthrobs, jung twins are gang kids, mingyu will throw his punch to anyone who slanders chaeyeon, seventeen 97liners are rich bitches, technically neighbors, the kids are messy, weird ships, yuju is also rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/tehbyulteh
Summary: Twenty-four university students, all born in the year 1997, living in one same dorm, one same floor. After the disappearance of one of the dormmates, I received a text message from our landlady. Guys, let's not set the dorm on fire, PLEASE.PART 2 OF THE LINER'S SERIES; A not-so-chronological series for the funny and idiotic liners





	1. Chapter 1

Dormitory | 97-Liners | [English]

R e s i d e n t s [ W e s t W i n g ]

**Cha Eunwoo [ A s t r o ]**

   

__Description: Mr. Student Council External President. The almost perfect guy in school who everyone probably likes or adores of.  
__Major: Political Law  
__Club: Academic Decathlon Team and the Student Council.  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: Mr_Chaeunwoo  
__Residence: W207  
__Roommate: Han Gyujin  
__Romantic Interest: Myoui Mina (Girlfriend)

**Han Gyujin [ U p 1 0 t i o n ]**

 

__Description: The guy who surprisingly passes even though he's so damn lazy. He's so lazy that he's on his last warning before he hits bingo on his attendance list.  
__Major: Double degree of Statistics and Music  
__Club: Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: hgjin  
__Residence: W207  
__Roommate: Cha Eunwoo  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Kim Mingyu [ S e v e n t e e n ]**

 

__Description: One of the tallest boys in the dorm. Usually referred to as "Tree#1". Usually bright and happy, but serious when it comes to the one he loves.  
__Major: Architecture  
__Club: Robotics Club and Basketball Team  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: ItsMingyu  
__Residence: W206  
__Roommate: Lee Seokmin  
__Romantic Interest: Jung Chaeyeon (Secret lover)

**Lee Seokmin [ S e v e n t e e n ]**

 

__Description: The guy who has a loud voice that can radiate until the end of the hall. However, despite his lack of silence in his body, he's quite smart. Smart enough to join the academic decathlon despite being a music major.  
__Major: Double Degree of Music and Economics  
__Club: Academic Decathlon and Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: kyeommie  
__Residence: W206  
__Roommate: Kim Mingyu  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Xu Minghao [ S e v e n t e e n ]**

   

__Description: A martial artist from China. Was skilled enough to play for the Olympics. He's high key savage, sharp and undeniably witty.  
__Major: Double Degree of Electrical Engineering and Dance  
__Club: Pep Squad and Martial Arts  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: XuMingHA0  
__Residence: W205  
__Roommate: Jeon Jungkook  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Jeon Jungkook [ B a n g t a n ]**

   

__Description: That one dormmate who's the reason why the dorm is always flocked with visiting fans. Famous for his brightness and kindness, he becomes the warm heartthrob of the dormitory.  
__Major: Economics   
__Club: Track and Field and Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: j.jeonkook  
__Residence: W205  
__Roommate: Xu Minghao  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Kim Yugyeom [ G o t 7 ]**

   

__Description: Another one of the tallest boys in the dorm and is the craziest of them all. The party animal, the savage one and the one whose laughter you can always hear after Seokmin  
__Major: Civil Engineering  
__Club: Basketball Team and Drama Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: kyugyeom  
__Residence: W204  
__Roommate: Bambam  
__Romantic Interest: Jamie Park (Girlfriend)

 **Bambam** **[ G o t 7 ]**

   

__Description: That one friend who's always on with the trend. Dabs, memes, jokes, name it, he has it. Yugyeom's closest friend and birds of the same feather flock together, so he's as messy as Yugyeom.  
__Major: Interior Design   
__Club: Dab Society (His self-made club with ten juniors)  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: dabbam  
__Residence: W204  
__Roommate: Kim Yugyeom  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Jung Jaehyun [ N C T ]**

   

__Description: The other reason why the dorm is filled with fans. He looks cold, he's so cold that he and his dormmate doesn't even bother to open up the air conditioning unit. Known for his stern demeanour, he becomes the ice prince of the dorm.  
__Major: Double degree of Electronics Engineering and Physics  
__Club: Basketball Team and Show Choi  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: j.jaehyun__  
__Residence: W203  
__Roommate: Dong Sicheng  
__Romantic Interest: Lee Luda (Girlfriend)

**Dong Sicheng [ N C T ]**

 

__Description: The foreign exchange student who gets along with no one except Jaehyun and his fellow foreign exchange student, Minghao. Another cold one. Figures why he and Jaehyun get along well.   
__Major: Double degree of Asian Studies as Psychology  
__Club: Martial Arts Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: winwin_sicheng  
__Residence: W203  
__Roommate: Jung Jaehyun  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Koo Junhoe [ i K o n ]**

   

__Description: Regina George in a body of a man. He's sassy, always has something to say and he's sharper than Yugyeom. He can drag anyone as quick as he can say the word 'sorry'.  
__Major: Psychology  
__Club: Art Club and Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: TooKool4Hoe  
__Residence: W202  
__Roommate: Kim Donghyuk  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Kim Donghyuk [ i K o n ]**

    

__Description: The responsible one between him and Junhoe. Always responsible, and always reminding Junhoe on what to do. He's also a good leader, and is always elected to lead the team.  
__Major: Double degree in Psychology and Political Science  
__Club: Debate Team and English Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: Donghyuk__13  
__Residence: W202  
__Roommate: Koo Junhoe  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Kwon Hyunbin [ J B J / Y G K + ]**

 

__Description: The tallest one in the dorm. Is a tower and always pretends like he's cool but, yeah, he's not. He's hot to the point that girls watch him play basketball, though. Although you can never task him with studying unless he decides to put his head on it.  
__Major: Double degree in Visual Art and Performance Arts  
__Club: English Club and Basketball Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: kwonhyuncat  
__Residence: W201  
__Roommate: Yoo Taeyang  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Yoo Taeyang [ S F 9 ]**

 

__Description: Absent most of the time, but remains in the top 25% of his class. And when he does go to school, it's just to put in a paper. He consumes most of the dorm's electricity. He has different girls every week, too.  
__Major: Performance Arts  
__Club: Basketball Club and Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: y_tae_yang  
__Residence: W201  
__Roommate: Kwon Hyunbin  
__Romantic Interest: Ahn Solbin (Girlfriend)

**Lee Jun Young [ U K i s s ]**

__Description: A straight-A student who transferred into the dormitory after Christmas, mysteriously. He's most widely known in school as the guy who never misses a class.  
__Major: Double Degree of Psychology and Theatre Arts  
__Club: Drama Club and Debate Team  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: junyoung_  
__Residence: W208  
__Roommate: Jung Sewoon  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Jung Sewoon [ S t a r s h i p ]  
**

__Description: More known in the school as Ponyo, an airhead who later joins the dormitory. The computer science girls adore him a lot, for some reason. Like Jun, he mysteriously joins the dormitory after Christmas.  
__Major: Double Degree of Performance Arts and Computer Science  
__Club: Classical Music Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: ponyo_sewoon  
__Residence: W208  
__Roommate: Lee Junyoung  
__Romantic Interest: --


	2. R e s i d e n t s [ E a s t W i n g ]

R e s i d e n t s [ E a s t W i n g ]

**Roseanne Park [ B l a c k P i n k ]**

   

__Description: shy, smart and friendly. Rose has always been on the kind and smart side of the court, getting along with the smart kids and loved by everyone.   
__Major: Theatre and Performance   
__Club: Show Choir and Drama Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: Roseanne_xx  
__Residence: E207  
__Roommate: Park Jihyo  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Park Jihyo [ T W I C E ]**

 

__Description: One of the wealthiest kids in school. Has straight a's and is probably pressured by her parents. She's also one of the nicest kids in school and treats everyone nicely.  
__Major: Political Science  
__Club: Show Choir and Student Council  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: jihyosus  
__Residence: E207  
__Roommate: Roseanne Park  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Myoui Mina [ T W I C E ]**

    

__Description: One of the most ladylike girls in the dorm. Classy and smart, she's famed for her beauty and kindness that seems to be a little too kind, actually.  
__Major: Performance Arts  
__Club: Pep Squad and Dance  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: mmyoui  
__Residence: E206  
__Roommate: Lalisa Manoban  
__Romantic Interest: Cha Eunwoo (Boyfriend)

**Lalisa Manoban [ B l a c k P i n k ]**

 

__Description: An ex-gangster, and will fight when she needs to. She snaps, she doesn't let anything slide and she will protect the people that she love. Naturally, she's really rude, but hopefully, she changes for the better.  
__Major: Psychology  
__Club: Dance Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: _lalice_  
__Residence: E206  
__Roommate: Myoui Mina  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Kim Jiho [ O h M y G i r l ]**

    

__Description: The other person who can be a personification of Regina George. Has a sharp mouth, has ka-ching, has the biggest fashion statements and has the biggest insults. Rumour has it that like the actual Regina George, the girl also has a black book of the kids' secrets.  
__Major: Broadcasting  
__Club: Pep Squad and School Paper  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: jihosbook  
__Residence: E205  
__Roommate: Jung Eunha  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Jung Eunha [ G f r i e n d ]**

   

__Description: One of the cutest girls in school where every other guy there likes her. She has a pleasant voice and she's very caring. Someone who cared for Jiho a lot.  
__Major: Mechanical Engineering  
__Club: Cooking Club and Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: euna_cute_me  
__Residence: E205  
__Roommate: Kim Jiho  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Choi Yuju [ G f r i e n d ]**

 

__Description: The one who looks like she could be close with Jaehyun's cold side but in reality, she's really as hyper as anybody else. A straight-A student, an athlete and a singer as well.  
__Major: Double degree in Music and Electronic Engineering  
__Club: Volleyball Team and Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: mumshYu  
__Residence: E204  
__Roommate: Nam Dawon  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Nam Dawon [ C o s m i c G i r l s ]**

   

__Description: another of the lady-like girls who won't kill an ant. Known for her intense academic knowledge and as the sister of Nam Joohyuk, a known model alumni from the same school.  
__Major: Chemical Engineering  
__Club: Academic Decathlon and Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: Namdaa  
__Residence: E204  
__Roommate: Choi Yuju  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Lee Luda [ C o s m i c G i r l s ]**

 

__Description: another girl known for her cuteness. But unlike any other girls known for their cuteness, she's probably the smartest and the most savage one. A feminist and will clearly state what she wants.  
__Major: Political Science  
__Club: Show Choir  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: SheisLuda  
__Residence: E203  
__Roommate: Bae Binnie  
__Romantic Interest: Jung Jaehyun (boyfriend)

**Bae Binnie [ O h M y G i r l ]**

   

__Description: The fast and the furious one. Undeniably fast to move and frequently complains about how slow other people are. She's kind of sassy, but she's really nice once you get to know her.  
__Major: Physical Education  
__Club: Track and Field and Cooking Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: _yourgirlbini  
__Residence: E203  
__Roommate: Lee Luda  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Park Jamie [ 1 5 & ]**

   

__Description: the strongest boss when it comes to divas. Despite being highly stubborn and sassy, she's really smart and witty, though. She's good enough to win multiple debates. As long as you have Jamie on your team, it's already a sure win.  
__Major: Robotic Engineering  
__Club: Debate Team and English Club.  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: onejamie  
__Residence: E202  
__Roommate: Jung Chaeyeon  
__Romantic Interest: Kim Yugyeom (Boyfriend)

**Jung Chaeyeon [ D I A ]**

 

__Description: The angel from heaven and Jung Jaehyun's twin sister. While the older twin is much of a pain, the younger twin is very kind and gentle to others. She so nice, she won't even dare to start a fight.  
__Major: Foreign Affairs  
__Club: Modelling Club and Culinary Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: jungchaeng  
__Residence: E202  
__Roommate: Park Jamie  
__Romantic Interest: Kim Mingyu (Secret Lover)

**Ahn Solbin [ L a b o u m ]**

   

__Description: the final boss of everyone who's sassy. They say you haven't seen sassy unless you meet Solbin. The epitome of sass. She's high key savage and she's willing to drag anyone anytime anywhere.  
__Major: Foreign Affairs  
__Club: Pep Squad and Classical Music Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: THEaSolbin  
__Residence: E201  
__Roommate: Kim Minkyung  
__Romantic Interest: Yoo Taeyang (Boyfriend)

**Kim Minkyung [ P r i s t i n ]**

 

__Description: The airhead who probably doesn't care whether she fails or not. But the only thing that keeps her awake are fights. Once someone starts quarreling, expect her appearance with popcorn and softdrinks.  
__Major: Accounting  
__Club: Pep Squad  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: I.minkyung  
__Residence: E201  
__Roommate: Ahn Solbin  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Ahn Eunjin [ D I A ]**

__Description: Sharp and witty, the mysterious wild cheerleader who also, unexpectedly, joined the dormitory at such a weird time. She suspiciously, reminds them of Yulhee.  
__Major: Interior Design  
__Club: Pep Squad  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: ahn_missyeunjin  
__Residence: E208  
__Roommate: Kang Kyungwon  
__Romantic Interest: --

**Kang Kyungwon [ P r i s t i n ]**

__Description: The Olympics genius who came from a great slump to college. She mysteriously transferred after Christmas.  
__Major: Foreign Affairs  
__Club: Culinary Club  
__Twitter / Instagram Account: kangKWon  
__Residence: E208  
__Roommate: Ahn Eunjin  
__Romantic Interest: Kim Jonghyun (Senior)


	3. 1 : g r o u p c h a t

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
1 : g r o u p c h a t

* * *

* * *

 

_[D O R M 3 - 2ND FLOOR]_

_5:26pm_

**Jihyo** added **Jiho, Mina, Roseanne, Lisa, Eunha, Yuju, Luda, Dawon, Binnie, Minkyung, Solbin, Chaeyeon, Jamie, Taeyang, Hyunbin, Donghyuk, Junhoe, Sicheng, Jaehyun, Bambam, Yugyeom, Jungkook, Minghao, Seokmin, Eunwoo, Mingyu and Gyujin** in the chat.

Hyunbin: What's this about?

Jamie: gc name or are you dumb

Minghao: nah his eyes are just small.

Hyunbin: you have small eyes too, tho???  
Hyunbin: don't @ me bish

Binnie: swish swish bish

Jiho: srsly tho?? We can literally knock on each other's door? I don't see the need for a gc.

Jihyo: Mrs. Parker

Solbin: new phone hu dat

Jihyo: the landlady, Solbin.

Solbin: oh, right.

Bambam: HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
Bambam: so what about mrs. Parker?

Jihyo: she heard the rumours about our batch.  
Jihyo: she begged me to tell you to settle fights in a gc. And for you not to burn the dorm down.

Seokmin: OH YEAAAAAAAAH WE ARE BURNING THINGS UP!!!!!!

Jihyo: not on my watch!

Gyujin: Stats ppl! Do we have anything to do for Math03 also known as Statistics??

Jungkook: bruh arent you the only one in a Statistics major?

Gyujin: Psych and Econ people take Math03, too.

Junhoe: literally the only math we take. Psych here.

Jungkook: we aint in the same class for math03 tho. Idk bout seokmin where is that bish at?

Mingyu: here in the dorm room, devising a way to burn this place up  
Mingyu: did you guys know that when the school is set on fire, every student automatically graduates with a degree?  
Mingyu: so who's gonna take one for the team?

Solbin: try it.  
Solbin: take one for the team  
Solbin: didn't you try kfc's chocolate chicken a week ago?

Dawon: gross.

Yugyeom: o.o  
Jungkook: o.o (2)

Jungkook: dawon is chatting on this gc?

Luda: what she suddenly doesn't own a phone?  
Luda: i'm with stuuuupiiiiid

Jungkook: I'm not stupid!

Luda: yea sure

Yuju: show choir ppl  
Yuju: we have work to do, the seniors are RIOTING.

Jamie: lmao what's going on, Yuj?

Yuju: uh it's a mess down here, gtg picking up dawon from our room W T F   
Yuju: apparently that messy senior girl we all are afraid of is back from vacation. She’s on her final year so she’s on her final boss mode right now

Seokmin: Yuj should we get a coat?   
Seokmin: from the way you’re typing, it sounds like she’ll leave us out in the cold winter. Ah, that senior is scary.

Yuju: Yeah put on a coat

Jihyo: Huh? Which senior is it? Do we have to run? I have a Law quiz tomorrow!

Seokmin: Im Nayeon...

Jihyo: oh...

Jungkook: FUUUUK HAN GYUJIN HURRY UP NAYEON IS GONNA KILL US  
Jungkook: BEFORE I GRADUATE  
Jungkook: OH FCK HURRY UP  
Jungkook: aAAAAAAHH

Bambam: This is why ya’ll should join my club Dab Society.  
Bambam: I can make the arrangements

Yuju: Nah I’m good.

Seokmin: Yeah me too

Junhoe: look I’d rather join the stripper club than join yours you know.

Bambam: Ouch 3  
Bambam: I got 3/12 responses where are the other show choir kids?

Taeyang: Yeah not joining.

Rose: Same.. I can’t see myself dabbing like Bambam ^^;

Jihyo: ROSEANNE where you at? HAAAAAAA we gotta run! Nayeon-sunbae..

Rose: I know... Just for a bit, Jihyo ^^

Jiho: Hmm?  
Jiho: Weren’t you with Kwon Hyunbin in the sneakers store earlier?

Rose: I still am.

Luda: Oh my god hurry up.   
Luda: We are doomed, hurry up!!!

Lisa: These guys keep chatting here, ofc you guys are gonna get late but don’t blame us later, yall keep chatting here.

Yuju: Yeah Dawon and I gotta run be back later from hell. Seokmin pick the other guys up and yeah let’s receive punishment together. Jihyo stay with us, too. Meet you in our floor’s lobby in five minutes

Seokmin: Yeah that’s a notion for “yeah go wake Jaehyun up”  
Seokmin: LUDA IS LITERALLY BREATHING ALIVE AND A WHOLE JAEHYUN GIRLFRIEND

Luda: Not doing that. ¬.¬ The guy literally stayed up until last night so nawp get though a hell with him if you wanna.

Seokmin: Luda :(

Yuju: Oh god.   
Yuju: get jaehyun before the seniors get to us, idiot!

Seokmin: Right.  
Seokmin: Yuj, when I end up dying, tell my parents I love them.

Yuju: Sure.  
Yuju: See you in the lobby.  
Yuju: And just for the record.  
Yuju: It’s almost 6pm. Jaehyun should be awake by now.

Bambam: OH SHITTT  
Bambam: BUUUUUUUURN

_8:47pm_

Jaehyun: Jungkook.  
Jaehyun: We’re in Thesis 1 tomorrow. In the same class.

Minkyung: LOL you guys are?  
Minkyung: This means great wars for seats in the hall. G R E A T.

Jaehyun: You’re actually awake?

Minkyung: Yea I have this stats class tomorrow.  
Minkyung: Yea in the same class as kook, too.  
Minkyung: Oh shit  
Minkyung: I’m in the same Thesis 1 class as you two. I just saw you fvckers in the roster.  
Minkyung: Fvck, bambam too.

Bambam: Well, Roa, it’s your lucky day!

Minkyung: Not really.

Lisa:@psych majors. Do we have anything to submit for tomorrow? I saw that all four of us are in the same three classes. Cognitive Neuroscience, Thesis 1 and Social Development. Fck this school is such a mess, which school changes schedules in the middle of the semester?

Junhoe: our uni, apparently.   
Junhoe: This is because of the Yulhee issue wow I’m so pissed.

Lisa: I think we all are.

* * *

 

[ _Cognitive Geniuses (Dorm 3-2 nd floor)]_

_9:00pm_

**Lisa** added  **Junhoe, Sicheng** and **Donghyuk**  to the chat.

Lisa: I think this is better than the one floor gc. It feels like high school all over again.

Junhoe: point.

Lisa: My class was merged with you three. What do we need to submit tomorrow for those classes?

Junhoe: Dunno tbh  
Junhoe: Wait for donghyuk he just went to make microwaved mac and cheese. He knows.

Lisa: Lol how tf do you even pass?

Junhoe: Imma god.

Sicheng: Not really you copy from Donghyuk  
Sicheng: Right in front of the professor.

Junhoe: Wow. What a traitor.  
Junhoe: Lalisa, just for the record *Yuju voice*, Sicheng opens his phone during exams.

Lisa: Lol I do that, too.

Sicheng: Ha.  
 _Sicheng sent a gif_

__

Junhoe: Yeah fine whatever.

Donghyuk: Hi Lalisa! We need to pass our homeworks for cognitive science. There are two, an essay and a workpaper. There’s nothing needed to be submitted for the other two subjects, tho.

Lisa: Oh thanks.

Donghyuk: No problem! If there’s anything you need help with, I’m just here.

Sicheng: That’s the department president for ya.

Donghyuk: Just doing my job boi.  
Donghyuk: You guys want some mac and cheese? I made lots today.

Sicheng: I’m in. I’m starving and Jaehyun is still out in the cold with his show choir fellas

Lisa: Hmm  
Lisa: I’ll ask Mina if she wants to tag along.

Junhoe: Yeah we show choir people are still out here.

Sicheng: No kidding, I just opened the window and looks like your senior ain’t showing you mercy.

Junhoe: well you fvckers better help me out.

Donghyuk: Oh no.

Sicheng: Junhoe no.

Junhoe: Junhoe yes.  
Junhoe: and Yes, we are doing send help.

Lisa: Send help? What’s that?

Donghyuk: Watch us.

 

* * *

 

A/n: although I said I'll be updating the first chap, I already went ahead and published what I wrote. Note that this fic will be both in narrative or text form. Thanks everyone!


	4. 2 : S h o w c h o i r

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
1 : s h o w c h o i r

* * *

 

**LISA’s PoV**

I raised a brow out of curiosity. You see, the boys in this dorm are mischievous, but I don’t know the extent of their mischevousness. What could this “send help” tactic be?

> [ _Cognitive Geniuses (Dorm 3-2 nd floor)]  
>  9:15_
> 
> Sicheng: Lisa, you can watch on the window, make Mina tag along, too.

I looked over at my roommate, who’s reading a book by the window pane. Mina’s always been my opposite. I’m associated with the colour black, she’s always associated with the colour white, with purity and the likes. “Mina.” I called her out.

She smiled and asked, “Yes, Lisa?” I stood up and joined her by the window. From our side, I can see the show choir people with padded jackets on and some of them are holding each other, specifically, Han Gyujin and Yuju. Gyujin has Yuju inside his large padded coat. From what I heard, Yuju really gets cold really quick. Seokmin isn’t wearing a coat though. What’s up with him?

“Donghyuk made mac and cheese, he told me to make you tag along for some, too.”

She looked interested and she nodded. “Alright, I’ll just put on my bra.” She headed straight to the bathroom and changed into some decent clothes. She sleeps naked. Afterwards, the two of us walked through the hall and straight to the floor’s lounge. When we got there, the two boys, Sicheng and Donghyuk were already with the mac and cheese bowls. The lounge is quite big. It leads us to the elevator and it has multiple sofas. It also has a big television, a kitchen and a terrace. We usually go there during the summer but it’s freezing at this point.

“So what’s this tactic of yours?” I asked the boys as they gave me my bowl. “Ouch.” I quietly moaned as Donghyuk passed it to me straight from the microwave, but I got over it quickly.

“Sorry, it was hot.” He soon gave Mina her bowl and he glanced at Sicheng. “It’s time.”

I raised a brow once more. “Time?” I asked as Sicheng sat next to me. He opened our group chat and began typing.

> [ _Cognitive Geniuses (Dorm 3-2 nd floor)]  
>  9:18_
> 
> Sicheng: Koo Junhoe. Mina, Donghyuk and Lisa are already working for our paper. Mina is not even in the same class. You’ve got to be kidding me.
> 
> Donghyuk: You are so irresponsible, I think I’ll kick you out of this group.

“Add something, too.” Sicheng instructed me. Sicheng is someone who's really good-looking. He has this cold-guy gaze, like Jaehyun. So this is their tactic to get Junhoe to get in. So this is how these guys roll. Interesting.

 

**JUNGKOOK’s PoV**

****

And now my friends, what I’m seeing now is a mad Im Nayeon. A known senior between us Show Choir kids notorious for being a madwoman, like the Rachel Berry from Glee with a touch of Santana. She really is somehow a Jiho in our eyes. Not that our Jiho is bad, our Jiho is just a mess but this senior is really mean. I was standing out here with my batchmates. The girls were cold so some of the guys gave their jackets. Guyjin’s sharing his with Yuju since they both can’t stand the cold really well. I have my umbrella on, too, since it’s snowing. Nice venue and place, Miss Nayeon. I’m sharing my umbrella with Dawon, and I’m standing next to Luda and Jaehyun, a couple. I felt a nudge from my right side.

“Let’s go for karaoke after this.” Seokmin began. “The other show choir kids said yes for this.”

“Even Luda and Jaehyun? That’s new.”

“We’re punished in the cold, of course we have to let loose.”

“Point.”

“Saying something, Nosy Heartthrob, Big Gums?” Yeah. That’s her pet name for me (Nosy Heartthrob) and Seokmin (Big Gums) and honestly I DON’T KNOW WHY. “Unless those are setlist ideas for the competitions, you two better shut the fvck up.”

“No, don’t say Havana.” Dawon whispered as she begged me not to suggest Havana.

“Adding something, Sunako?” That’s Dawon’s nickname.

“Nothing, Ma’am.” Dawon immediately fell back. Of course. This is **_the_** Nayeon. Other clubs have scary seniors, well, we’re never losing the scary senior battle. 

“Alright, so tomorrow, I need setlist ideas. Dismissed!” And her homily ended – thank God it finally did. I thought I might need to pray the holy rosary for it to end. When they left, us, the sophomores, who were set in the cold, huddled up. Dawon returned Seokmin’s jacket but he refused to take it. (He says he’s too hot to feel cold, anyway. What a liar.)

“Wow, these idiotic fvckers really did the send help AFTER she dismissed us. Man, these Psych majors are getting closer to the PSYCHO stage. Annoying.” Junhoe rolled his eyes and pulled his coat together. Seriously, this guy is too much of a diva for his own good. Kurt Hummel is slowly taking over his body.

“Hey, June, you joining us for karaoke?” Taeyang, the wide-eyed lazy ass asked him in behalf of everyone.

“I would if the kids upstairs didn’t call me up for mac and cheese. See you losers around.” Junhoe went on ahead and we gave him out goodbyes, with Jihyo adding “other loser” as she said goodbye and he just raised a brow.

“Well then, Karaoke?” Jihyo asked with her wide eyes. I couldn’t help but smile. All of the sudden, I felt an arm interlacing with mine. Of course, who else would it be but Eunha? My best friend since we were in high school.

I raised a brow with a smile. “Yes, Eunha?” Yeah that smile is not a smile I like – She’s Miss Ulterior Motive, after all.

“Should we try auditioning for the duet spot for this contest? Dongho-sunbae and Wheein-sunbae graduated last semester, the duet spot is empty.” You see, a show choir is like a performance team, with singing. In a competition, three songs must be performed. A solo, a duet and a group performance. Our club holds auditions for those every time there’s a contest.

I raised a brow. “Eunha, you and I both know Yuju and Seokmin paired up for this audition.” With Yuju and Seokmin pairing up for auditions, everyone joining the auditions are up for a wall. Both of them won a solo in freshman year. This is the first time they paired up – ever.

“But the theme for this competition!” I rolled my eyes.

“I know, dirty love.” Eunha likes that concept so much and honestly, that concept doesn’t suit her. The girl’s a sophomore and she has a baby face! “We are not doing this, Eunha.”

“Ah, you’re so annoying.” She pouted and went off to go to the other girls who were walking away. I just shook my head and looked up at the second floor. There, I saw the orange-haired Psych major who I don’t talk to, Lisa. Ever since Yulhee’s disappearance, Lisa’s been catching my eye. Why is that, I wonder? She’s interesting.


	5. 3: o n e - s i d e d

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
3 : o n e – s i d e d

* * *

 

**DAWON’s PoV**

I stared at the window, then I stared at Seokmin’s jacket on my bed. He’s so nice. I don’t shiver as hard as Yuna ever does, but I get cold quickly, too. I’m thankful enough that Seokmin was there to pass me his jacket. Speaking of it, I should go and give it back to him. I came out of the room to go to the hall. Seokmin’s room is on the west wing, so I have to go through the floor’s lobby, first. The lobby is still filled with students. Jaehyun and Luda are both on the sofa, cuddling, while Chaeyeon and Mingyu are talking. I’m of the few people who know of their relationship. They would usually do this, talk on the lobby. They can’t do anything more than that. For some reason, Jaehyun, Chaeyeon’s twin brother, hates Mingyu. Not that I know why. These two have the best looks in our whole building. Chaeyeon is the very standard of beauty, and Mingyu’s insanely handsome. I can’t recall anyone who didn’t like him among my peers. He’s nice too, and I wouldn’t exempt myself from the people who liked him. Chaeyeon gave me a wave, and Mingyu soon saw me.

“Fancy seeing you out in this hour, Dawon.” Mingyu greeted me and I did the same. “What brings you out at this time? It’s past your bedtime.”

I rolled my eyes. Same-old Mingyu. “For the record, I got rid of that bedtime since we got to college.” Mingyu’s my middle school classmate. In freshman year, I only got him on my back. He, Yuju, Minghao and Seokmin went to the same high school, which is why those four are the closest among the rest. “Seokmin, I came to bring his jacket back.”

“Do you want me to bring it to him? He went to the convenience store with Yuju and Minghao for some drinks and song choices. I heard they’re going to audition for duets together.” He explained. I knew about them pairing up, too. Their voices match. But wait, Minghao?

“Minghao, too? He’s not in the Show Choir.”

“He wanted yogurt, too.” I nodded. Minghao likes yogurt a lot. Last time, when me and Yuju went out for dinner, he asked Yuju to get her yogurt.

I passed him the jacket and thanked him. “Well, I should pick up some sleep.” I squeezed Chaeyeon’s arm and left the couple. They’re cute, but I hope they don’t get caught. Jaehyun is terrible to Mingyu. Last time, since they’re on the same basketball team, when they were playing a practice game, Jaehyun fouled Mingyu out. Both of them are of the popular ones. Jaehyun is very good-looking as well, but he’s more known as the cold beauty. Those two and Jungkook are the heartthrob representatives of our floor. Jungkook is close to both but the two.. You know, yeah.

Which reminds me!

I dashed to our wing and knocked on room 201 – Solbin and Minkyung’s room. I was greeted by a bare-faced Solbin, with her towel on her head and she’s on her pj’s. “Dawon, it’s almost 10.”

“I know, but I need you to do me a favour.” I said as I looked around, checking if there’s someone near me or if Minkyung’s listening in. “It’s about Yulhee.”

 

* * *

 

**EUNWOO’s PoV**

****

I flipped my laptop open and began working on a paper. Gyujin is out to buy his own medicine, since they were left in the cold earlier. Ever since she left school, everyone’s been unnecessarily ticked off, the kids have been wild and now, the Internal Student Council President needs a whole paper as to why our batch has been wild for the past week. So how do I write it all down that one sophomore is the reason behind this story?

“Babe,” I heard the door creak open, and the voice of my girlfriend, Mina.

“Babe.” I smiled and pulled Gyujin’s chair. “Come, sit.”

She shook her head and went inside. “I’m not staying for long, anyway.”

“Why?” I checked out her clothes. She’s wearing a padded jacket, and she looks like she’s going somewhere. “Are you leaving?”

She nodded and gave me that look. “I’ve got to.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

She nodded once more. “She’ll be mad if she sees you, Babe.” She tiptoed and gave me a peck on the cheek. “I’ll be back in the morning.”

“I’ll lead you to the bus stop.” She smiled and went out first. I picked up a coat and put on my shoes. I hate sending her **_there._** She comes back with bruises on her arms right after it. I hate it. But can I do anything? No, I can’t. I’m just the boyfriend, and I hate myself for that.

* * *

  **MINKYUNG’s PoV**

****

I grunted as I pushed my blanket off my body. I snorted and groaned. My period has got to be kidding me! I’m missing out my 12-hour sleep! Annoying! “Solbin-ah, do you have painkillers over there?”

No response.

Oh, Solbin’s not here? I looked over at the clock and it’s twelve – shouldn’t she be sleeping? I picked myself up and decided to get painkillers from Kwon Hyunbin. That guy never loses painkillers since he owns cats, plus he’s nocturnal. I grabbed a jacket and walked out. Before I opened the door, though, I saw a note on my door.

**_Don’t look for me. I’ll come back in the morning – Solbin A._ **

‘kay. She clearly doesn’t want to be disturbed. I’ll just get some painkillers and go back to sleep.

On my way to Hyunbin’s room, I passed by the lounge and surprise-surprise.

 

A sleeping Chaeyeon in Mingyu’s arm.

Whoa Mingyu and Chaeyeon hooked up? I smell a riot already. I brought out my phone and took a photo. I’m saving this for later, whatever. But for now, I need to get my period off my body.


	6. 4 : g r o u p c h a t

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
4 : g r o u p c h a t

* * *

 

[D O R M 3 - 2ND FLOOR]  
4:09am

Eunha: so, is the school gonna suspend classes or not?  
Eunha: @Eunwoo

Eunwoo: Still checking with the council.

Jamie: the brats from Dorm 2 are already wildt™. The rain is so heavy that Dorm 2 is already flooded in the first floor.

Eunha: WHICH IS WHY CLASSES SHOULD BE SUSPENDED

Jungkook: Tch you only want it suspended to cancel all your quizzes today.

Eunha: Why not tho  
Eunha: who's online btw?

Jiho: Watching ya'll shade each other.

Gyujin: hi ya'll

Mingyu: MEngyu

Minkyung: Hola españa

Jamie: wow the lazy bums are awake.  
Jamie: Miracles do happen.

Binnie: I'm up, too lol.  
Binnie: doing my P.E. Thesis.

Junhoe: Wow P.E. ppl have theses?

Binnie: What you guys are the only ones allowed to make papers? Do you expect us to run around the whole day?

Junhoe: Yeah.

Binnie: We take up Spanish, too, idiots.  
Binnie: quemarte de puta.

Junhoe: LMAO What’s that supposed to mean??

Bambam: It means “burn fvckers” yeah Junhoe burn

Junhoe: Yeah stfu.  
Junhoe: So Eunwoo. I saw Mina enter the dorm just now.

Eunwoo: She told me she’d come from the convenience store :)

Junhoe: Really now?

Eunwoo: Yeah.

Junhoe: Why didn’t you come with her?

Mina: It’s a girl thing, Junhoe.

Jamie: Naw, don’t reason with him, Mina, Junhoe’s probably never had a girlfriend so he doesn’t know what to the girl thing means.

Junhoe: Look, Jamie, just because you ended being a single-since-birth last summer, doesn’t mean that you can dote on my weakness.

Minghao: Look can we ever sleep in peace?!?!!?!?  
Minghao: I. JUST. WANT. TO. SLEEP.  
Minghao: LOOK I HAVE A QUIZ FOR MECHANICS SO CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP. I CAN’T MUTE THE DAMNED PHONE BECAUSE MY IDIOTIC GROUPMATES CAN CALL ANY SECOND NOW SO SHUT UP.

Yuju: HOLD UP DID YOU JUST SAY IDIOTIC GROUPMATES?????  
Yuju: EXCUSE ME

Minghao: Except you lol  
Minghao: Ofc the god of projects Choi Yuju is a legendary woman.

Binnie: What a leech.

Minkyung: As expected, Minghao.

Minghao: Stfu  
Minghao: My relationship with Yuju is not like that.

Minkyung: Is your relationship like Jamie and Yugyeom’s? From BFF to BCF?

Eunha: What do those mean?

Minkyung: Best Friends Forever to Best Couple Forever

Minghao: I don’t date friends. Sarreh.

Yuju: Same. It feels like dating my brother.  
Yuju: Which is an ew for me. Big no-no.

Jiho: Really though, what’s the relationship between you two? You and Seokmin aren’t in a love triangle, no?

Yuju: The ppl in a love triangle are Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao, not with me. Did you know that Minghao got pissed for a whole day just because he lost their rock-paper-scissors and he was forced to join rooms with Jungkook.

Mingyu: LOOOOOL He almost wanted to stay in one room with you.  
Mingyu: As if this dorm allows co-ed rooming.

Minghao: W H A T Yuju and I known each other since we were in diapers!

Mingyu: Yeah you two were dumb and dumber.

Yuju: You’re dumbest :)

Bambam: BURN   
Bambam: URI SARANGEUN BUL JANG NAN  
Bambam: A-BUL A-JANG A-NAAAAAAAAAAN  
Bambam: Now burn baby burn  
Bambam: A-BUL A-JANG A-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Gyujin: I love that song~  
Gyujin: Let’s sing that for sectionals guys!

Junhoe: Excuse me bish  
Junhoe: That’s not dirty love  
Junhoe: And first of all, why did Cooper University suggest Dirty Love JUST WHY

Yuju: Seasons of 50 shades.

Junhoe: It’s coming out on FEBRUARY???? It’s just NOVEMBER???????  
Junhoe: Those bitches in Cooper must be feeling horny.

Yuju: Junhoe the language!

Eunwoo: Classes for all levels have been suspended due to heavy rain. Please be guided accordingly and stay safe.  
Eunwoo: Oh what did I miss?

Jiho: Nothing, just Junhoe being Junhoe.

Eunwoo: Classes are cancelled, you guys can go to bed now and enjoy a day-worth of sleep.

Eunha: FINALLY!!!!  
Eunha: GOOD NIGHT GUYS, SLEEPING AT 4:30am!!!  
Eunha: LOVE YOU ALL <3


	7. 5 : I t ' s R a i n i n g M e n

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
5 : I t ‘ s R a i n i n g  M e n

* * *

 

**3 RD PERSON’s PoV**

Rose rushed to the west wing – the guys’ wing. It reeks of male perfume, but what can she do, really? Classes have been suspended because of the rain, so most of the other girls are asleep, but hopefully the guys are awake. She needs to rearrange the song she wants to use for the solo auditions for the show choir. Since Yuju and Seokmin are already trying out for duets, she figured that getting a duet with anyone would basically be pointless since those two are the aces of their batch. Both are powerful vocalists and they’re pretty much Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Note the Glee reference.

She knocked on room 206, Seokmin and Mingyu’s room. A bed-head Mingyu greeted her and a big yawn. Not to mention that he’s half a feet taller than her, so he probably has to look down to meet her eyes. “Oh damn, good morning, Rose.”

“Mingyu, your bed hair’s awful.”

“I know, I overused hair gel yesterday.” He yawned. “Who do you need?”

“You, Mingyu.”

His eyebrows narrowed, confused. “Me?”

“I heard you know how to mix and rearrange songs and I need help.” Rose began to plead. “Please, Mingyu.”

He looked relieved but his face crumpled back easily, too. “So, you want me to work as your producer?” The thing is, if the students can’t rearrange their chosen songs, they must find a producer who can re-arrange their song. Last time they checked, it’s a one-producer, one-unit policy. “The thing is, Rose, as much as I want to help you guys, I already promised to work with Yuju and Seokmin. They’re doing either Locked out of Heaven or Just Give Me a Reason.”

Rose, although disappointed, just nodded. “I see.” She smiled a little bit bitterly and said, “Oh well, I guess I’ll just enlist your help next time.”

“Oh, Donghyuk also knows how to re-arrange songs.”

Rose raised a brow. “Donghyuk does?”

Mingyu nodded. “He used to arrange songs for Junhoe before he taught him to arrange songs.” He snickered. “You should ask for his help. Donghyuk’s nicer than Junhoe.”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

“You know what, I’ll get him for you!”

“No, I can meet him on my –“

Suddenly, Junhoe passed by with a cup of warm coffee on his hand. Mingyu brightened and raised his arm. “June, can you call Donghyuk for Rose?”

Junhoe raised a brow and glanced at Rose and then at Mingyu. “This is strange.” He smirked, giving a knowing glance at Rose. “Is it not, Rose?”

She threw him a sarcastic smile this time and Mingyu, confused, looked back and forth from Junhoe and Rose. “What’s up with the both of you? It’s 8-o-clock in the morning and you guys are being so shady!” He scratched his head then left the two of them, shutting the door behind him.

“Do you want to talk about this, Rose?” Junhoe asked her. She began fidgeting and tapping her foot. “Or should we talk it out for another time?”

“Stop, June.” She tried to end it with a smile. “It’s not worth it.” She turned around and walked out of the hall. But before she can enter the lounge, Junhoe called her out.

“Rose!” She turned around to face him. “What?”

“Donghyuk is not my producer for this audition, you can talk to him.”

Rose just smiled and said, “I’ll try to get Hanbin-oppa. Thanks, anyway.”

 

**SICHENG’s PoV**

I raised a brow as I saw Rose walk out of our hall, looking upset. I looked behind her to find a smirking Junhoe. What’s up with these people, really? “Sicheng.” Oh, just the girl I was looking for.

“Chaeyeon.”I greeted back. Chaeyeon is extremely beautiful. She’s the epitome of beauty for everyone. She’s my roommate’s (Jaehyun’s) twin sister so she and I know each other a lot. Not to mention that we have some classes together and we’re in the same department. She’s in Foreign Affairs, I’m in Asian Studies. “Where should we work on our project?”

“Do you want to go to the cafeteria?”

I nodded. The cafeteria’s on the penthouse with the gym, the basketball court and the swimming pool, so there will be lots of kids there but hey, who cares? “Yeah, let’s.” I picked up my bag and hurried to the elevator with her. She brought her laptop bag and her papers, since we’re classmates in Asian Philosophy and currently, partners for a paper, we have to do it together. I paired up with her since she’s the person I can call up the easiest.

When we got there, the cafeteria was already filled with students, and we had to look for a seat. Luckily, there’s one by the pool, so we took our seat there. The pool is filled, too. Isn’t it winter? Is the heater working too well?

“Aren’t they cold?” Chaeyeon asked with a worried expression on her face. The heater in the penthouse is strong, too, since we aren’t wearing our coats in this place.

I shook my head. “It’s hot, Chaeyeon.” Honestly, I’m wearing a thick-ass sweater, which is probably the reason why I’m feeling hot. “Let’s get our work started.” She nodded and we took out our laptops to begin working in our homework, which is to summarize Lao Tzu’s work in Philosophy. I wanted to focus on the work but something’s distracting me.

Chaeyeon looks uncomfortable.

I scanned her attire one time and I realized that she was wearing a sweater and a skirt – figures why she’s uncomfortable. I stood up and went to the lockers, and I looked for our room number. I keep my towel in here in case I need to go swimming. I pulled it out and went back to our table and passed it to her. She’s wide-eyed as she asked, “What’s this for?”

“Cover up. I won’t harass you but some men here are wild dogs out of their cages.” I looked back to my laptop and added, “And you look uncomfortable.” Then I began to work on our paper.

“Thank you, Sicheng. It means a lot to me.” In my peripheral view, I saw her smile and I smiled back, of course, not looking at her. What am I? Flirting?

We did our work for about 40 minutes and we decided to get breakfast – none of us has eaten since the dawn, so yeah, we have to get breakfast. We went to the line, as instructed. It was fine in the first few minutes in the line, but it didn’t turn out well.

“Dude, isn’t that the Foreign Studies Department Beauty? Man, she’s hot.”

“Look at those legs, Conner. She’s really hot.”

“Man, If I get the chance to get things on with her, I’d do it!”

“Not if I get it first.” As if it was on cue, the two idiots went to us. Yeah. Two idiots. Conner Thompson and Anton Cruise, the two idiots from some department who picks on girls. “Hey, pretty.”

I felt Chaeyeon panic so she went behind me. “Conner, Anton, get on your way.” I tried to dismiss them.

“Why, Sicheng? We just wanna have some fun.”

“Fun?” I smirked. These idiots, really. “Chaeng, are you having fun?” Chaeyeon shook her head. “It’s not fun if she’s not having fun. So please get on your way.”

Conner smirked in return. “Fine.” But just when I saw him backing out, he threw a punch across my face. Causing a commotion in the cafeteria – I hate attention.

 

“Sicheng!” Chaeyeon helped picked me up and looked at my face. “Let’s just go back down to the lounge, okay?” Look, she tried to reason with me,

 

But I hate these types of idiots the most.

I threw another punch out of annoyance, and it hit him. Now, the commotion has gotten bigger as Anton looks like he wants to joing in. I’m not Minghao-esque when it comes to fighting but I CAN fight. Before I threw back another punch, I heard a voice.

“What’s this idiocy?” Oh, that voice is familiar. I turned around to find Jamie, Yugyeom and Bambam. The owner of the voice is Jamie. “Well?”

“Jamie!” Chaeyeon came closer to Jamie. “Conner and Anton tried to hit on me, and Sicheng was just protecting me.”

When Jamie got a hold of the situation, she walked towards the two idiots and asked, “You wouldn’t want to mess with us.” She crossed her arm. “Should I call Jiho and ask her to reveal your deep dark secret that only Jiho knows?” She raised her two brows and smiled. That scary smile of hers can scare even the gods. “No, right? So scram.” The two idiots smirked then walked out of the cafeteria and the commotion died out in a bit. When the crowd’s out, Jamie and Chaeyeon walked to me, this time. Chaeyeon held my face –

 

What

 

She held my face?

“Sicheng, we should get you to the doctor, have your lip checked.”

I raised a brow. Figures as to why she held my face. My lip may be bleeding. “Is it bad?” I asked the two ladies.

“No, don’t worry, this won’t affect your visuals.” Jamie added. “But we do need to get you to the doctor to have it checked.”

I nodded and the three lead us out first, leaving me to walk with Chaeyeon. “Thank you, Sicheng. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no prob.” I can only say those words because honestly, the warmth of her hand still rests in my cheek.


	8. 6 - c o l o u r s

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
6 : c o l o u r s

* * *

 

**SEOKMIN’s PoV**

“So should we just do Toxic?” Yuju asked me as she crossed her legs. It’s actually been a while since we sang together – last time was elementary school, it was the national anthem. It’s not that we don’t want to sing with each other – it just wasn’t allowed. In high school, there was no such thing as a co-ed show choir in high school. All we had there was an all-girls and an all-boys show choir, and they were rivals there, too, so we didn’t get the chance to do a duet. In our first year here in college, though, we were always up against the ultimate duet partners – Wheein and Dongho sunbaenims. They were the “crazy pair” and being with Yuju now kinda gives me the same greed. We both won solos last year, so I hope we get this duet. “Hey, Seokmin, you still with me?” I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her voice.

“Right, where were we?”

“I was suggesting Brittney’s Toxic.”

I nodded on her suggestion. “Well, Toxic isn’t bad.” I scrolled through the Spotify playlist. Right now, we’re in me and Mingyu’s room, since Mingyu’s out because his (secret) girlfriend got into a mess and Dawon, Yuju’s roomie, is asleep. “But should we do Zayn and Taylor Swift’s collab? That’s some legit dirty love.”

“That song doesn’t suit our voice. That kind of song suits Junhoe and Dawon.”

I agreed. Well, Dawon’s tone is insanely pretty. “Dawon’s tone suits many songs.”

She nodded and scrolled down, frowning. “This is such an ugly theme.” I chuckled. In reality, though, even though I and Yuju are quite close, among the four of us, I feel awkward with her the most. She’s nice but.. We’re awkward together. When me, Minghao, Mingyu and Yuju get out together, we would converse the least. Like, the only time I’d initiate a talk with her is when I ask her what her order is or if she wants water – we’ve been like that since first year of high school. Before that, we were cool though. I hope it doesn’t last like this, though. We’re going to have to show fake chemistry in the auditions if this keeps up.

“Losers.” A voice was heard from the door, so me and Yuju stood up to check who it was – Oh, who else would call his other show choir members “Losers” other than Junhoe? “In the lounge, now. There had been revisions for the Show Choir contest.” Me and Yuju looked at each other and shrugged as we followed Junhoe out. When we got there, apparently, we were the only left missing. Yuju and I pulled out bean bags, the others were already sitting on the couches. Jamie and some of the other kids are like, occupying the whole couch.

“So, what’s up, fellas? Why’d you have to call us out? I was preparing for my solo auditions.” Jungkook began asking. Well, now that neither I nor Yuju is going to audition for a solo, I think the chances for others got bigger, really. And Jungkook has a good tone, like Dawon. “I’m thinking of singing that one Justin Timberlake song.”

“Sexy Back?” Dawon asked, yup, just the one we wanted to ask. And to that, he nodded as Eunha frowned.

“Ew, do you have any other better songs, Jungkook?” Eunha asked.

Jamie nodded to this, “You can do better than Sexy Back, Jungkook.”

Junhoe clapped, getting everyone’s attentions. “Thank you, losers with attention span.”

“Oh, that includes you.” Yuju smirked with her sarcasm.

Junhoe just rolled his eyes and continued, “As I was saying, there are certain rules that were changed for this Winter Show Choir Sectionals. Cooper University was disqualified because apparently, a member got pregnant while preparing for the sectionals. Hopefully, that doesn’t happen to us because I don’t see any horny hormonal puberty-fied couples here, no offense, Luda-Jaehyun.”

“None taken.” Luda answered.

Junhoe nodded and continued. “Thus, some changers were done. Now, thanks to Cooper University and their romantic pregnancy rendezvous, we might have to perform four songs instead of three. A solo, a duet, and two group songs. Which means more chances of winning solos in a group number. And yeah, they changed the theme.”

Yuju and I looked at one another. Hey, somehow, this is a good thing because we have no song choice yet. “What’s the new theme, Junhoe?”

“Oh, you’re going to love it, SeokJu.” He smirked. Oh, I recognize that smirk from anywhere.

Yuju raised a brow. “Try me.”

**_“Friendzone.”_ **

Oh, god.

 

**CHAEYEON'S PoV**

After Sicheng was sent to the infirmary, Mingyu, my boyfriend, (well, secretly.) appeared in front of me, passing me his jacket. He and I sat on the side and he held my hands. "Chaeng, I was thinking." I raised a brow. I know where this conversation is heading. "We should go public now. At this point, the other guys are not going to leave you alone."

It's not that I don't want the world to know about us. Look, I love Mingyu right after Yuju. Yuju's my first best friend and Mingyu's my first boyfriend. But my brother hates him. The thing is, Yuju used to date my brother in our freshman year, but Mingyu kept telling her that she's only dating my brother to ease her guilt over her her past boyfriend -- a story that they (Mingyu, Seokmin, Minghao and Yuju) refuse to elaborate at. And when Yuj realized that maybe Mingyu has a point, she broke up with my brother. But I heard they're on good terms now, I hope. "You and I both know we can't do that."

"Are we going to keep playing Romero and Julie?"

I blinked. "Love, it's Romeo and Juliet."

"Whatever the name of those two are." He kissed my hand before asking again. "Please?"

"You know Jaehyun hates you for Yuju's issue."

"But it's been months, already!"

"Jaehyun has grudges."

"Chaeng." He suddenly turned stoic. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Is this guy kidding? "Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"Then why are we hiding?!" I turned away from him. I don't want to hide, either. But I don't want to take away one of the few things that makes Mingyu happy. "You can't answer me?" He let go of my hand and said, "I'll see you downstairs." and with that, Mingyu left me alone in the penthouse. It's not like I want to hide, either. I just can't be selfish.

 

**MINA'S PoV**

Eunwoo passed me the concealer. "Babe, do those bruises hurt?" I applied it on my arms. Looking at it, it's quite purplish. It's fresh, it's from last night. I shook my head at his question, even though it's clearly a lie. "Did you meet her?"

I nodded. "She wasn't lucid last night. She beat me up, again." He began putting ointment on my back. It's been since Yulhee's disappearance since these bruises arrived.

**_Since my mother began beating me up._ **

I really don't know what went down that made her into some sort of crazy woman who began beating up her own children. I can't afford having my siblings hurt, so I had to step up. Last night, Maki, my younger sister, called me, saying Mom got into some fight in a bar. When I got there, she began slapping me. Not that it's new.

"I should've come with you. Who knows what could've happened?" He began his homily that would go on for a long time. Really, he started all these homilies since she disappeared, too. Strange.

"Babe, haven't you noticed strange things? Since Yulhee disappeared?"

He raised a brow but he knows something, I'm positive. "Like what?"

"Like Luda and Jaehyun dating?"

His brows furrowed. Looks like he doesn't know of this story. "What do you mean, Babe?"

"The only original couples here are you and I, then Jamie and Yugyeom. How did Luda and Jaehyun pop out of nowhere on the same day as Yulhee's disappearance?" Solbin and Taeyang don't count for the original couples. Uh, they're a weird case. "And now that we're in the topic of Jamie, didn't she swear not to join the Show Choir?"

"A change of heart?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that easy to get a change of heart." and I know Jamie. She's pretty tough. Seriously, what is this impact Yulhee's giving us? It's annoying already.

"Actually, Babe, it's not just those things that's changed." He looked around before opening his laptop. Showing me a report.

**_Of what's happened and happening._ **

 

**HYUNBIN'S PoV**

I came out for a few snacks and drinks. The rain is not that hard, too. Oh, right, you guys probably don't know me. I'm Kwon Hyunbin. Cat owner. The only guy who owns cats in this building. There are a few things I thought you should know. I meet with Minkyung a lot, because she likes painkillers, and she's nocturnal, too. Minghao is my rival for the cat-faced boys, and I'm personally afraid of Eunha. She's as loud as a dog and she's small and terrible and loud. I can tolerate Jiho better than Eunha and Jiho and I actually get along. Trust me, she's been Regina George since we were in high school.

"Kwon Hyunbin!" Oh, speaking of. Jiho was going to miss the elevator, but yeah, I held it for her. I mean, literally, like, I held on the door. "Idiot." Wow, that's the first thing I get for holding the door for her.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Jiho."

Then for some reason, Jiho pointed at one button. It had these two arrows back-to-back. Lol why are the arrows like that. "That button is used to keep the door from closing."

"Oh, it does?"

She rolled her eyes. "I assume you're still using the stairs whenever you can?" She said as the door closed and we actually began talking. Told ya'll we're closer. I noticed that she's not wearing a coat and she's drenched, so I passed her my jacket, which she accepted easily.

"Yeah. It's like my workout." I also noticed her black book of tea is drenched. "Your black book is wet." Her Black Book of Tea is where she writes down the juiciest infos she has on our batchmates. I've read it once in high school. Ah, she trusts me a lot!

"Yeah, sort of." She groaned. "Now I have to rewrite it all." She looked up at me -- I may be a feet taller than her, you know. "Shall we rewrite it together? Just like the old times?"

I shrugged. It's not like I have ~actual~ work to do. Trust me, I don't. "Yeah, but wash up first." The elevator opened, which means we're at our floor already. "You'll get sick if you don't wash up."

She nodded and she passed me her black book. But Jiho's suspicious. You see, she doesn't take the book out of her room unless she's gonna expose someone. Looks like she's gonna drop a bomb soon.


	9. 7: C a n Y o u K e e p A S e c r e t

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
7 : C a n Y o u K e e p A S e c r e t ?

* * *

 

Cha Eunwoo and Kim Jiho's Personal Messages  
_12:00nn_

Eunwoo  
Jiho, do you have it? The information I need.

Jiho  
When did I not?  
Whose do you need?

Eunwoo  
Jaehyun and Luda's.  
I'm curious as to how they got together.

Jiho  
um?  
I know my book is such a damn trend but Eunwoo, sweetie, you don't need my book for that.  
They're in show choir together.

 

Eunwoo  
Six months after Yuju's breakup with Jaehyun? On the same day Yulhee disappeared?

Jiho  
Eunwoo, have you lost your brain somewhere? First of all, six months is a long no-dating break already. Second, coincidences don't exist anymore?  
What, are you building a Yulhee disappearance conspiracy theory?

 

Eunwoo  
a lot of things changed since she left. You did, too. You became nicer. Jungkook is suddenly unafraid of women. Minghao and Minkyung may be secretly dating and we wouldn't know!

Jiho  
actually, the people who are secretly dating are not Minghao and Minkyung.

Eunwoo  
Σ( ° △ °|||)  
what  
I heard from Solbin?? ¿

Jiho  
it's not Minghao and Minkyung. My radar would've picked that up by now.

Eunwoo  
Who is it?

Jiho  
my price first.

Eunwoo  
Whatever, send me your course assignment.

Jiho  
****_Jiho sent Essay.docx  
_ thanks Eunwoo!  
here goes.

Eunwoo  
◐.̃◐

Jiho  
But you're not supposed to tell anyone about this. And by ANYONE, I mean ANYONE.   
including Mina.

Eunwoo  
sure just tell me who is it  
but this better has a relation to Yulhee.

Jiho  
goddamn right it does.  
Mingyu and Chaeyeon are dating.

Eunwoo  
ha?   
what?  
⊙_⊙

Jiho  
Yup.  
Shocking?

Eunwoo: Lol I won't believe you.

Jiho  
****_Jiho sent a photo_  
  
Bish u tot.

Eunwoo  
so how is it a coincidence that the only person Yulhee trusted is dating her ex?  
coincidence? I think not.

Jiho  
We’ll never know why, Eunwoo. This is why Yulhee.....  
Yulhee is a page we both cannot open.  
Even if I know something.

Eunwoo  
You’re right.  
You are absolutely right.  
I won’t tell Mina, but I will keep investigating.

Jiho  
Very well. Me and my partner shall investigate in our own way.

Eunwoo  
You got yourself a partner?  
Wow, congratulations!

Jiho  
Yeah.

Eunwoo  
Who’s the lucky mate?

Jiho  
Kwon Hyunbin.

Eunwoo  
You two hooked up?

Jiho  
What the fuck?  
I’d rather hook up with a broom.

Eunwoo  
Ew that shit’s gross.

Jiho  
You’re telling me, you’re the one who started it.

Eunwoo  
Alright, sorry. ^^

 

Xu Minghao and Dong Sicheng’s Personal Messages  
_12:17nn_

Sicheng  
Minghao where u at?  
Classes are suspended but Martial Arts practice isn’t.

Minghao  
Yes brah  
But dude I heard you got punched? You okay? I’m with Chaeng and friends right now.

Sicheng  
And Friends, you mean???

Minghao  
Seokmin and Yuj. You know me Seok and Yuj are childhood buds and Chaeng’s Yuj’s friend.

Sicheng  
Where’s Mingyu?

Minghao  
Gyu?  
He’s out  
To buy food.

Sicheng  
Ah, I see  
I always see him with Chaeyeon and ] _deleted  
_ What’s with him and Chaeyeon tho? Are they like, together?

Minghao  
Huh? Who? Chaeng and Gyu?  
Nah, they’re just close.

Sicheng  
That’s a relief ] _deleted  
_ Oh, is that so?  
I actually ] _deleted_  
Can you like, get me her number?

Minghao  
Her number?  
_deleted_ [ Oh shit man  
You like Chaeng?  
Am I like, supposed to tell her now, man?

Sicheng  
What?! No!  
I mean  
I like her  
But you ain’t telling her.  
Like, really. Don’t.

Minghao  
Don’t worry bro your secret’s safe with me.

Sicheng  
Thanks, man.

Minghao  
I’ll ask her, first, tho.

Sicheng  
Thanks.  
Oh, the coach, assistant professor, Zitao, is looking for u.

Minghao  
Ok, will go now.

          Jeon Jungkook and Nam Dawon’s Personal Messages  
_1:00pm_

Jungkook  
DAWONCEEEEEEE~

Dawon  
Yes, Kook?

Jungkook  
I was just thinking.  
FRIENDZONE HEHEHE :)

Dawon  
Lol are you implying something, dear?

Jungkook  
I heard Seokmin was friendzoned by Yuju.  
What comes around goes around.

Dawon  
Kook. I fail to see the point, here. I have to apologize.

Jungkook  
Miss prim and proper Nam Dawon...

Dawon  
Yes?

Jungkook  
MY GOD YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO REPLY TO THAT  
IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHAIN MESSAGE!

Dawon  
I wasn’t? That would be rude, though.  
Either way, what are you implying?

Jungkook  
Didn’t Seokmin friendzone you?

Dawon  
But I haven’t confessed, yet. Do I get friendzoned without a confession?

Jungkook  
HOLD UP SO YOU REALLY LIKE SEOKMIN????

Dawon  
Yes, I mean, you would be blind not to see it, though?

Jungkook  
BUT SEOKMIN LIKES YUJU

Dawon  
I know, Kook. But Yuju doesn’t like him.  
I know a little bit of something about that group of friends, but I am in no position to talk about it to you.

Jungkook  
Eyyy  
SeokJu are doing a duet tho...

Dawon  
I know.

Jungkook  
Which brings me to the topic.  
Do you want to do a duet with me?

Dawon  
But didn’t you promise to work with your friend, Eunha?

Jungkook  
Ha!  
Eunha suddenly became greedy asfuck and she DITCHED me to do a solo

Dawon  
Oh..  
You do know that in order to win me over for a duet, you must have a song suggestion now?

Jungkook  
Sad Song  
We The Kings.  
How does that sound?

Dawon  
Where are you now?

Jungkook  
Me?   
I’m in my room. WHYYYYY

Dawon  
I’m coming over to practice.

 

Bae Binnie and Kim Yugyeom’s Personal Messages  
_1:15pm_

Binnie  
Yugyeom  
Can you pick up the rest of the basketball boys?  
The boys from our floor?

Yugyeom  
Huh?  
Why tho?  
Didn’t the coach specifically say no practice?

Binnie  
It’s not for him...  
It’s for me..

Yugyeom  
Binnie?  
R U like, okay?  
I’m only asking because it’s not every day that our manager would ask for us  
Not that I have complaints tho.

Binnie  
My ex-boyfriend...  
He’s back.

Yugyeom  
What?  
Changkyun is back????  
But I heard he transferred out to Cooper Uni?

Binnie  
That’s not the end of it..  
He’s asking me out again.

Yugyeom  
Hold your horse miss manager. Me and the guys are coming for Changkyun’s tits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update! I was out on vacation last week, but I will update more since Christmas Break is upcoming!


	10. 8: s e n s e

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
8 : s e n s e

* * *

 

Minghao’s POV

I am suddenly glad and proud.

People.

This is my first point of view. AFTER EIGHT CHAPTERS. Alright, I won’t be breaking the fourth wall again and again. This is the first and last time I’ll probably do this or it’s doomsday 101 for me like RIP screentime for me.

ANYWAY.

I’m here in the school auditorium. For some sort of reason, the martial arts team were sent here. I don’t know why, but that cute junior, I mean, freshman, Chengxiao, is here, too. Uh, yeah, same club. And she’s pretty. NOPE I AM NOT HOOKING UP WITH THE GIRL. YUJU WILL PROBABLY KILL ME.

We (Seok, Yuj, Gyu and I) sort of promised each other that when we go out with other people, no hook-ups, just dating. AND OF COURSE, I AIN’T BREAKING PROMISES WITH MY PEOPLE.

So back to the auditorium. The martial arts club are now sitting in the first row. Above us is where some of the show choir people are sitting. I saw their coach, Mrs. Parker, and then the club president, Nayeon, the girl the show choir people were afraid of and I said hi to my friends, and some of the people I know, it includes Jaehyun. Speaking of Jaehyun, his roomie has some unrequited love for my brother’s girl. Damn that’s terrifying.

Sicheng is growing feelings for Chaeyeon, who’s Mingyu’s girl. Talk about love mess. Suddenly, I’m a glad man that for the reason that I don’t do love triangles. SPEAKING OF SICHENG, the guy just sat next to me.

“So what did I miss?” He asked.

I shrugged and just answered, “Nothing much. We’ve been rooted in this place for thirty minutes now and I’m starting to get bored.”

“You better not.” Junhoe said as he sat next to Sicheng. “These auditions are gonna be fun.” He said before putting on sunglasses – what a weirdo.

“What are those for?” Sicheng asked, probably referring to the glasses.

Junhoe just shrugged. “I went clubbing with Bambam and Taeyang last night. My eyebags are as deep as a well, and I’m doing a damn solo today.” He crossed his legs then his arms. “Also, did you guys hear that Taeyang and Solbin broke up?”

I shrugged. Those two are too much alike, it’s about time they broke up. “Took them long enough.”

“Alright, listen up!” Nayeon appeared in front of us – weird. “The Martial Arts Club is here to help us judge on the solos and duets. The theme for today’s audition is **_friendzone.”_** OH SO THIS IS WHY SEOKMIN AND YUJU ARE LIKE AWKWARD FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. “First one, come up now.”

Shady ma mehn, shady.

I suddenly saw Jihyo coming down from behind me. Jihyo is small, but she’s what you call regal. You can see it in her moves. She’s rich. “Park Jihyo.” I called her out, and she looked back at me with her (pretty) wide eyes. She smiled and asked,

“Yes?”

Well, I’m stoned. “Nothing. Do well.” I cheered her on and she narrowed her eyes at me playfully before going to the stage. That was cute.

But you know what else is cute?

Me.

Luda’s POV

Looking from the backstage, I can’t help but ask. By the way, why are the fuckers from the Martial Arts club the ones to evaluate us? What do they expect us to do? Tumble and turn and twist? Is my club a club of idiots? And frankly, I’m sounding like Junhoe now.

“You okay? You look tensed.” I saw Yuju approach me.

“Terrific, now I have to deal with A-lister, too.” _Great. Now I’m using Nayeon’s nicknames on my clubmates, too._ To think that Yuju and I never fought, not even once, and it includes Jaehyun. I don’t know why, but she never resented me for dating him after. It’s either she’s just nice or she just doesn’t like him enough – just either of the two. “Look, I’m sorry, I’m a little on edge today.”

Yuju shrugged. “Looks like it. Think I can help?”

I shook my head. “No thankie, A-lister. You have your own problems to attend to.” I threw a glance over at Seokmin, who’s busy sighing on his own. “Look here, how is it even possible that you two are so annoyingly awkward? Did you two pull a Puck and Quinn?” Glee reference. Look that up.

Alright, maybe she didn’t get that.

“What, did you get pregnant over high school?”

“What? No!”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant about Puck and Quinn.” I shrugged again. “So, what’s with the shifty awkwardness?”

This time, Yuju shrugged. “It just happened, I guess.” Well, Choi Yuju is one hell of an obvious liar. Even a cow can tell she’s lying. “I got to go, I have to practice, er, eye contact.”

“Looks like it. Ciao.” Yuju left me on my own as I read through the lyrics again. I’m actually performing a solo today. I’m singing Grenade. Why didn’t I pair up with my boyfriend, you ask? Well, when we heard Dawon and Jungkook were going to compete, too, everyone literally went pussy. (Well, maybe except Eunha, that girlie went wildt) So because of two power vocal pairs, me and my boyfriend backed down from the competition. Speaking of my boyfriend, he just arrived. He’s just in time since he’s next after Taeyang. “You’re just in time for the schedule tomorrow! Terrific.” I greeted him with sarcasm as I helped him off his coat.

“Thanks a lot for the moral support.”

“You are very much welcome.” I gave him a light peck on the cheek and I smiled at him. “Do well.”

“When did I not?” He kissed me on the cheek in return and left me his bag and coat as he went onstage. He began singing onstage and I just watched him adoringly – like, that’s the best adjective I can probably give.

I love him, I really do. This is all my honesty.

I stood behind the curtains, throwing glances at one person, I can’t forget. I’ll never forget.

**_Dong Sicheng._ **

Jamie’s POV

Alright, I know I didn’t list myself as a Show Choir member, but I am. I really am. And I swear to god, I’ll choke this person who’s doing a Bieber. He should be thankful he’s a senior or I’ll cut his MR out.

After the Bieber guy are the bosses of friendzone. Well, who didn’t know about Yuju’s rejection, right? She rejected him when he was drunk but some of us were sober, it was last year. Of course, I have great vocals but I’m not going to touch those two, they’re like the bosses. I have another battle on my own.

As you all might know, me and Yugyeom were friends before we became a couple. It was quite weird since I’ve known him since we were literally children, but we never took each other as a romantic interest until last year. The song I’m going to sing is the song he called “my theme song for Jamie” and I personally like that song.

  * [A/N: The song Seokmin and Yuju are going to sing is in this  ** _[link](https://youtu.be/7CehEEKPigM) _**. (Pretending by Finn Hudson  & Rachel Berry)]



**_“_** _Face to face, and heart to heart, we’re so close yet so far apart.”_ Seokmin and Yuju began to sing together. Oh, SeokJu are doing that song? Well, everyone’s now considered in doomsday. SeokJu just played the™ anthem of friendzone. “ _I closed my eyes, I looked away. That’s just because I’m not okay.”_

And Yuju’s singing on her own. “ _But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if, we still belong.”_

_“Will we ever, say the word we’re feeling? Reach out underneath and tear down our other walls?”_ Whoa, their eye contact got better than yesterday, though? _“Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever, only be pretending?”_ Damn their voices flow within each other a lot! No wonder they’re feared. “ _Keeping secret safe, every move we make, seems like no one’s let to know. And it’s such a shame ‘cause if you feel the same, how am I supposed to know?”_ Oh, here we go, power vocal explosion. And the adlib explosion came out my dudes.

Okay, it’s time to go home ya’ll. SeokJu slayed everyone today. The rest of you can now go home, it’s time to go home.

Oh, and I saw Minghao clapping like a seal on his chair, whooping and making lit noises. What a proud brother.

“Babe!”

Huh? Yugyeom? What is he doing here? “Yugyeom! Didn’t you tell me you were meeting Binnie?”

“I am, but I can’t miss saying good luck to you, right?” I smiled. Yugyeom is just so perfect for me. He may not be the perfect guy or the perfect boyfriend, but he’s the right one for me. I know that at the very least.

Ew this is so cringey.

He held my hand and squeezed it before Nayeon called me out. “Hey, Non-Dancer, you’re up next.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Yugyeom. “You should go to your manager now. I’ll do well and win that solo.”

Donghyuk’s POV

I’m alone right now in the dorms. To be exact, alone in the lobby. I have no classes today, and most of the other kids are in the auditorium, auditioning for solos. The only people in the dorm right now are me and the cheerleading team minus Minghao since the guy’s also in the auditorium. And Solbin is somehow grieving for her break-up. Well, Taeyang **_IS_** notorious for being a playboy, not that she should’ve had it coming, but she should’ve known better not to attach herself to that bastard. Not that I care, really.

After Rose, who, in fact, is my first love, I haven’t dated anyone yet. We broke up a year ago, and I’m totally over her, but I haven’t found anyone else yet. It’s not like Junhoe brings girls to the dorm, too. I mean, he does, but not usually.

I saw Minkyung exit the East Wing, with multiple boxes of tissues. Minkyung is tall. She’s a redhead, and she has large, fox-like eyes. She has an older brother in the debate team, although I really can’t be sure how he can be in the debate team. “What are those for?” I asked her, although I can pretty much tell that it’s from Solbin.

“Solbin looks like she lost a husband and I have no choice but to put up with it.” She crossed her arms. “Do you have some more tissues? Looks like this will go on for a whole night.” She’s raising her brows, genuinely asking.

I shook my head. “Junhoe used them earlier this morning. He was puking all over the bathroom.”

“Figures.  He went clubbing with Bambam the idiot and Taeyang the player last night.” I nodded then she passed me a piece of the tissues she’s holding. “Maybe that can help.”

I raised it as she disappeared to the elevator. “What can a piece of tissue do to help ---“

Oh.

“Me.” I raised a brow at the digits written in the paper.

Did Kim Minkyung just hit on me?


	11. 9 : r e v e a l e d

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
9 : r e v e a l e d

* * *

 

Eunha’s POV

Oh noes.

Two days has passed since the auditions. In my eyes, I did a fairly good job of singing about friendzone. God, I did If I Ain’t Got You! It’s just like, a step backward from doing Pretending. I mean, EVERYONE. Dawon and Jungkook did a GREAT job but SeokJu’s Pretending? Damn. Collab of the century. DaKook would’ve stood a chance if Seokju weren’t competing.

Anyway, I lost the solo song to Jihyo. She did a great job in covering Distance by Christina Perri and you know, the _“Say I love you when you’re not listening”_ really hit the judges to the core. So now, we have to wait what are the two group songs to sing in the competition since Pretending just won the duet, not that we were expecting anybody else, too. “We’re singing Mirrors by Justin Timberlake and Still Into You by Paramore.” Nayeon just announced with her hands on her waist.

“Time for line distributions!” Hwang Minhyun, one of the seniors announced as he pulled out a list from his bag. And of course, he announced who goes where and how and stuffs. As per tradition, the ones who got the solo and duets will not sing but do back-up or harmony in the group performances. Of course, Minhyun sorted us all out. Junhoe, Gyujin, Taeyang, Rose and Dawon were assigned in Mirrors while me, Luda, Jaehyun, and Jungkook were assigned to Still Into You with some others. Jungkook and Dawon, of course, were given the best parts since they did well, and I honestly have no complaints, really.

“Practice starts after Christmas, so prepare your asses.” And with that, we were dismissed. We picked up our bags and I joined Jungkook, who, just for everyone’s information, looks shookt. Like, shookt.

“What’s with the face?” I asked him. I’m like, a step above him, and he looked at me with widened eyes. He‘s shocked about something. She looked at me and his phone, back and forth. “What?”

“Oh dear, see it for yourself.”

He showed me his phone as I raised a brow.

Oh god, you better be kidding me.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Great, because what I am seeing right now is Jung Chaeyeon and Kim Mingyu kissing in Ahn Solbin’s instagram story. Hold up? “Wait, so they were a thing? Didn’t they say they’re just friends?”

“Mingyu’s hot, Chaeyeon’s hot, it’s natural that they’ll date.” Jungkook said with a shrug. Well, point taken.

Oh shit. “Wait, what about Jaehyun? Didn’t you tell me that guy hates Mingyu?”

Well, now, we have Jungkook’s eyes back to big eyes. “Right, I gotta check.” He and I ran through the list of who saw the IG story as of now.

 

Oh crap.

“Jaehyun saw it.”

Then my phone started ringing! Who could this be now?

<<Donghyuk>>  
Hey, it’s Donghyuk. If by chance, you’re with Yuju, Seokmin or Minghao, pls head back to the dorms. Jaehyun’s going to go wild! x K.Donghyuk

First of all, Donghyuk, when he texts, is like so serious and so Eunwoo-like, it’s funny. BUT OUR SITUATION IS BY CHANCE, NOT FUNNY AT ALL! DO YOU ALL KNOW HOW MUCH JAEHYUN DETESTS MINGYU? IT’S LIKE A WEREWOLF VS VAMPIRE THING.

“Where are those three, anyway?”

* * *

 

Gyujin’s POV

Crap. Jaehyun’s going to go rolling mad. And just when we’re all heading home for the holidays. Like, you know, the four wealthy billionaire children aka Yuju, Seokmin, Minghao and Mingyu, spending their cash and wealth going to Maldives, or basically anywhere where they can spend their money. It’s obvious that they’re wealthy, though. But no wealth is going to save Kim Mingyu from the hands of Jung Jaehyun, especially when he’s rolling mad.

It's really either of the two, Jaehyun will drag Chaeyeon out, or he’ll drag Mingyu out. Out of the two options, the former is the much less violent. I’ve been with Jaehyun, Chaeyeon and Rosie (Rose, her nickname in high school) since we were in kids, and the four of us came from the south side of the city. Our parents were in the same gang. Lisa is one of the gang members who were granted scholarships.

Jaehyun and I share the same sentiments of Chae dating Mingyu, who’s the son of the owner of Kiosk Industries. That company is like, the biggest Architecture Company in this city, while Chae’s the daughter of a The Thunder Fang’s gang leader – and the gang’s the biggest gang in the whole state! So I can’t blame Jaehyun. The twins may look like Northside kids, but they’re not. If Mingyu and Chaeyeon go out publicly, do you know how big of a mess that is? Not just for Chae but also for Mingyu. I heard Mingyu’s father is also running for congressman, so I don’t think Mingyu can take this hit.

Right now, though, Jaehyun’s with me and Rosie, Jaehyun putting Chaeyeon’s stuffs in a suitcase.

“Looks like you resorted to the less violent option.” I said as I glanced at him, with Rosie just looking over him.

Rosie nodded. “What are you going to do about Mingyu, though?” She crossed her arms. “I can see him wandering around in the south for your sister.” Looks like she’s sharing the same thinking as we do.

“He won’t.” Jaehyun firmly said as he passed me a smartphone.

“A gift?” I asked him. “For me?”

“No, idiot. Flush it.”

 “Flush it?”

“Or hammer it **_then_** flush it in the toilet.” He gave me an irritated look. “Just, get rid of it, permanently.”

I gave the phone a second or third look. “Whose phone is this?”

“Chae’s. I’ll explain everything to her when we get home.”

I shrugged then kept the phone in my coat pocket. “Don’t you think Mingyu knows that we’re _literally_ gang children?”

“We don’t look like gang children.” Rosie noted. “I have some classmates asking about my wealth, they must mistake me as Choi Yuju or something. But it’s not like Yuju flaunts her wealth, or anything.”

“It’s our faces, probably. We look – I don’t know, do we look rich?” Jaehyun asked. “It would make sense if Mingyu fell for Chaeyeon’s face.”

“Even Sicheng likes her.” Rosie added. Jaehyun and I both raised a brow at her. Sicheng’s a foreign exchange student. How would he know about the South and the North? And how did Rosie know about it? Sicheng’s calm, quiet and reserved! (Well, that was cliché) “I heard from Lisa. She and Sicheng are friends.”

*zzzzziiiiipppp* Oh, Jaehyun’s done packing. “Han Gyujin, deal with Chaeyeon’s phone before you get home.”

I nodded. Oh? He’s leaving now? “You’re coming home now? At this moment?”

Jaehyun nodded. “I’ll see you two in the Thunder Fang Christmas Party.” Yeah fellas, gangs have Christmas Parties, too. What, Christmas Parties are LEGAL!

“Where’s Chae?” Rosie finally asked, FINALLY, the million-dollar question.

Jaehyun, before moving out, gave us one look. Oh, the last time I saw that look is when I asked her if I can date Yuju after him dating her. Never thought I’d see that again. “I asked Lisa to take care of her.”

Oh god.

Merry Christmas.

I’m seeing the Thunder Fang Jaehyun.


	12. 10 : C h r i s t m a s T e x t s (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Since it's the 24th now in our country, I decided to post the first part of the Christmas Special. The second part will be posted tomorrow or maybe later when I finish editing it. The third part's release is TBA. Thank you and happy holidays!

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
10 : Christmas Texts

* * *

  
Yoo Taeyang and Bae Binnie’s Personal Messages  
_December 23, 2017  
8:00am_

Taeyang  
Oi.  
Binnie.

Binnie  
What? Can’t believe you’re contacting me during the holidays.

Taeyang  
Saw your snap.   
_Taeyang sent a photo._

_  
_ You’re in the hood and you didn’t bother to tell me?

Binnie  
So you could what? Hit on me?

Taeyang  
Nah.  
You’re a difficult woman.  
Not that it’s a problem.  
But it sort of is.

Binnie  
If you want to diss me, do it at school.

Taeyang  
And you’d do, what? Give me a hundred push-ups?

Binnie  
Oh, I’m genuinely thinking about it!

Taeyang  
Aren’t you even going to meet me?

Binnie  
And why would I do that?

Taeyang  
Don’t you need back-up?  
You’re meeting with Changkyun, right?

Binnie  
O_O  
What the hell?  
Are you a fortuneteller?!

Taeyang  
Ew no.  
It’s just that you and Changkyun would meet in that cafe, all the time last year.

Binnie  
O_O  
Were you stalking me?!  
I didn’t know I was your type!

Taeyang  
R U Kidding me?  
I used to part-time there.  
Know what? I take it back!

Binnie  
Lol you’re the one who started it.  
Oh, you live nearby? This cafe is close to the school, though.

Taeyang  
Yeah. I don’t like my house  
but yeah, I mean it tho.  
If you need backup.  
I know how much of a bastard Changkyun was.

Binnie  
Like you are?  
Towards Solbin?

Taeyang  
Are you dissing me, now?

Binnie  
Maybe.  
Y’know what, come out. I’ll treat you coffee, maybe.

Taeyang  
LOL that would be nice!  
OTW!

Xu Minghao and Lee Luda’s Personal Messages  
_December 23, 2017  
8:30am_

Minghao  
Ok first of all.  
WHY did you get me THE CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY WEED PACK FOR OUR EXCHANGE GIFT?????????????

Luda  
Excuse me Xu Minghao  
Who was the son of a bitch who suggested the theme for exchange gift to be “High”?! I only did as noted!  
AND Jaehyun brought that

Minghao  
GOD YUJU SAW IT.  
AND SHE ALMOST SENT A SNAP TO MY MOM.  
MY ONE AND ONLY CHOI YUJU THOUGHT I GOT WEED FROM U

Luda  
I should’ve just bought you a condom

Minghao  
Who buys CONDOMS for Christmas parties??

Luda  
Juhoe got me one. That idiot doesn’t know that I’m not going to be spending my holidays with my boyfriend.

Minghao  
Why not?  
Oh right I forgot SOMEONE went nuts yesterday because of a couple.

Luda  
That someone is my boyfriend, watch your words, there.  
How’s Mingyu holding up?

Minghao  
It’s year 2099 and he’s still waiting for Chaeyeon’s text.  
Or call  
Or maybe just an IG story?  
LITERALLY ANYTHING CHAEYEON CAN KEEP HIM ON HIS FEET FOR THE HOLIDAYS.

Luda  
I only know one thing  
Han Gyujin destroyed Chaeyeon’s phone, that’s for sure.

Minghao  
Eyy  
Gotta lie better than that.  
Gyujin can’t touch an ant!

Luda  
Yeah whatever

Minghao  
Wow, you don’t sound Luda-ish.

Luda  
I’m just sad  
This whole Mingyu Chaeyeon thing is taking a toll on my relationship.

Minghao  
Looks like it.  
Well, you can always go clubbing!  
I know a GREAT club up North.

Luda  
Thanks but no thanks.  
I don’t like hanging out with elites and also  
I think I had my fair share of clubbing. But thanks anyway.

Minghao  
Huh?  
Did you, by chance?  
Have/Had a one night stand?  
Because Solbin just said the EXACT SAME THING.

Luda  
Whatever, I’ll leave it to your imagination.

Minghao  
???????? Dafuq????????

Jeon Jungkook and Lisa Manoban’s Personal Messages  
_December 23, 2017  
8:54am_

Jungkook  
Uh Lisa?

Lisa  
What is it?  
How did you even get my phone number?

Jungkook  
Eyyyy even homeless people have facebook!  
Not that I’m implying that I’m homeless and all.

Lisa  
What is it?  
You and I don’t interact at all.

Jungkook  
You gave me cash for our exchange gift...  
_Jungkook sent a photo._

_  
_ Why?

Lisa  
Buy your own weed.  
I’ve done enough weed transactions.

Jungkook  
Thnx but I don’t do weed  
I drink tho.

Lisa  
Then buy something nice. Is that my problem?

Jungkook  
I want to buy something for my sister, then. Is it ok?

Lisa  
Why wouldn’t it be?

Jungkook  
No, but  
Can you like  
You know,  
Come with me and help me pick something out?  
Come buy something with me? I’m really bad at picking stuffs.

Lisa  
Then get Eunha?  
You’re a socialite. You can ask anyone out.

Jungkook  
Eunha’s prepping for charity work.  
Jae, Rosie and Gyujin are busy with ChaeGyu business  
Dawon’s out of state  
Do you really think I’ll ask you if I had anyone else?

Lisa  
What about Minghao? Or Seokmin?

Jungkook  
Those Northside rich kids don’t know a thing about shopping tho?

Lisa  
And you expect me to?

Jungkook  
No actually  
My sister dresses up like u.  
And I really want to buy her something she’d like.  
She’s the one who comes over and buys us food in the dorm.

Lisa  
Fine.  
Meet my by the south circle at 10.  
I know a place.

Jungkook  
Thanks! You’re nice, after all!

Lisa  
Whatever u say

Choi Yuju and Kim Mingyu’s Personal Messages  
_December 23, 2017  
9:00am_

Yuju  
So how’s my vampire who probably haven’t seen the sunlight since yesterday doing?

Mingyu  
Cut me some slack, Yuj.  
My gf just went and didn’t say a word when she left the dorms and still no text. No trace.

Yuju  
You two got found out. Of course Jaehyun’s going to hold her captive right now. It wouldn’t be Romeo and Juliet if he didn’t.  
Not that you know about Romeo and Juliet.

Mingyu  
I?? JUST?? ASKED?? YOU?? TO?? CUT?? ME?? SOME?? SLACK??  
You’re really mean, you’re insulting my intelligence.

Yuju  
What was it last time? Romero and Julia?

Mingyu  
./.  
Talk to me when you’re done friendzoning our friend.

Yuju  
Stfu Chaeyeonator.  
How’s your dad?  
Heard from my mom that he’s running for congress.

Mingyu  
HE is???

Yuju  
Are you really your father’s son?  
Anyway, news about u n Chaeng kissing shouldn’t reach him. I told Seok and Hao about it, too.

Mingyu  
Why wouldn’t it?

Yuju  
Dafuq??  
Gyu  
Chaeng is the daughter of Thunder Fang’s gang leader!

Mingyu  
Thunder Fang? The fuck is that?

Yuju  
I told you the reason why I broke up with Jaehyun!  
Because he lied about that fact!  
The fact that he’s a gang child!  
I would’ve still accepted him regardless of his status, but it won’t work for you now, Tony!

Mingyu  
Who the hell is Tony?  
Is this some play reference?

Yuju  
West side story. Wish you watched it.  
ANYWAY.  
The Thunder Fang is like the Southside Serpents (See: Riverdale) of our loud asf town.  
And if BY CHANCE your dad, aka future congressman Kim finds out about u dating the princess of a GANG a FREAKING GANG

Mingyu  
I may be facing abroad time here.

Yuju  
Correct.

Mingyu  
But still.  
I love Chae.

Yuju  
Ugh  
I just hope you both end up as Rose and Jack. (See: Titanic)  
See you tomorrow our siblings will be there ugh. So, mess

Kim Donghyuk and Kim Minkyung’s Personal Messages  
_December 23, 2017  
9:30am_

Donghyuk  
You told me to go online at 9:30?  
What’s up?  
Actually, it’s quite amazing to find you awake at 9:30.

Minkyung  
Spare the compliments for later.  
I need you to come with me.

Donghyuk  
At 9:30am??

Minkyung  
The stores will close at 3!! We need to buy presents!!

Donghyuk  
For who?

Minkyung  
For each other, silly.

Donghyuk  
O_O  
What  
Are we officially a thing, now?

Minkyung  
Why not?  
I’m single, you’re single  
I’m hot, you’re hot.  
We should definitely date.

Donghyuk  
Wow your confidence level is as high as Minghao’s I’m actually shocked.

Minkyung  
So do you want to date me or not?

Donghyuk  
Through text?

Minkyung  
Because it should be the guy asking the girl out.  
Not the other way around.  
But you’re too numb on my advances, so I’m like, fuck I’ll do it myself.

Donghyuk  
Am I numb?

Minkyung  
So you were just avoiding the topic?  
For FOUR days?  
You’re really mean.

Donghyuk  
Yes I was SUBTLY avoiding the topic.  
And NO, I’m not mean for sorting things out.  
And are you sure you want to go out now? It’s snowing. Where do you live, anyway?

Minkyung  
I happen to love snow.  
I live in Parkerville.

Donghyuk  
Oh, Northside.

Minkyung  
Not the rich Northside tho. I’m guessing you’re from the east?

Donghyuk  
No. South. Joshua Village.

Minkyung  
Yeah, the nicer South. So, are you dating me or not.

Donghyuk  
Let’s meet for coffee, then let’s talk about it.

Minkyung  
Alright. Meet you in twenty?

Donghyuk  
Where?  
Oh, the cafe just across Parkerville Lake, let’s meet there. There’s a mall near there, too.

Minkyung  
Okay. Will do.

Donghyuk  
See you!

Dong Sicheng and Park Jihyo’s Personal Messages  
_December 23, 2017  
9:30am_

Jihyo  
_Jihyo sent a photo  
_

__

Sicheng!!! You’re nearby?

Sicheng  
Yeah, I stopped by to buy meat. My mom told me to buy meat here in Brithe. She told me because this is the rich’s place, they sell the best meat here.

Jihyo  
Wow so you DO type straight!  
Or is this the jung Chaeyeon aftereffect?

Sicheng  
Is that a joke? I don’t get it?

Jihyo  
Haaaaa?  
Didn’t you like Chaeyeon?

Sicheng  
_Sicheng sent a sticker_

___  
_ What, did Minghao rat me out or something?

Jihyo  
It was obvious, though?  
Your IG is filled with Chaeyeon pics or her silhouette. She’s the only face i see in your IG.   
And I don’t talk to Minghao, even though he lives directly next to me!  
He’s a narcissist.

Sicheng  
Haha he is, sometimes.  
Do I really do that? Her face? I’m friends with a few girls, too?

Jihyo  
Luda?

Sicheng  
Uhhhhhhh  
I slept with her, but it’s out of the equation.

Jihyo  
Figures. You two are awkward af. So basically you have nobody else?

Sicheng  
Yeah.  
You made your point.

Jihyo  
So how are you holding up?

Sicheng  
Fine, I guess.

Jihyo  
What a liar.  
Tsk. From the looks of your latest selca, you had it rough. You have big eye bags!

Sicheng  
Wow you’re observant.

Jihyo  
I ranked first in my psych class  
_Jihyo sent a sticker_

__

Sicheng  
I guess you really do.  
I rarely catch feelings for girls...

Jihyo  
But looks like you hit hard on the wall this time, right?

Sicheng  
Yeah.  
I liked someone who’s secretly dating.  
That someone JUST so happened to be my roommate’s twin sister.  
And her boyfriend JUST so happened to be my roommate’s rival.

Jihyo  
You should stop typing madly, you almost hit a tree back there!

Sicheng  
O_O you can see me?

Jihyo  
Yeah, to your left.

Sicheng  
O_O how long have you been there?  
And how did you find me based on an IG story?

Jihyo  
I JUST so happened to own the mall you’re shopping in.

Roseanne Park and Bambam’s Personal Messages  
_December 23, 2017  
10:00am_

Bambam  
MISS ROSEANNE PARK  
WHY DID YOU BUY ME MILK AND CONDOM???  
I DIDN’T EXPECT THIS FROM U  
U OF ALL PEOPLE WHO GOT ME FOR AN EXCHANGE GIFT!

Rose  
Didn’t you like it? Junhoe told me you would, though. :( Even Jiho told me you would. :(

Bambam  
WHY BUT WHY

Rose  
She said the milk is for sobering up after drinking and the condom is for unforeseen occasions. It’s the holidays, and it’s best to be protected, honestly.

Bambam  
I can hear your innocent voice speaking :(  
BUT EUNWOO GOT A PILLOW, HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE HIGH?

Rose  
I don’t know, high on sleep?

Bambam  
._.

Rose  
Huh?

Bambam  
You’re surprisingly innocent...  
It’s weird.  
Seokmin got a pregnancy test kit....

Rose  
???????????

Bambam  
Same tbh

Rose  
I got a watch from Yugyeom saying “High on TIME!” like that. What does that mean?

Bambam  
Idk tho he has a weird mind!  
I’m surprised Hyunbin didn’t get a condom, he and Jiho are hooking up.

Rose  
That would be weird.. Like you and Mina hooking up under the mistletoe.

Bambam  
We did tho

Rose  
No way....

Bambam  
NO DON’T MISUNDERSTAND

Rose  
No, I completely understand

Bambam  
I mean IT’S NOT LIKE WE FUCKED UNDER THE MISTLETOE!

Rose  
I would appreciate it if you didn’t corrupt the minor – Jaehyun

Bambam  
I fucked up, didn’t I?

Rose  
Big time, man. Big time. –Jaehyun


	13. 11: M e r r y G C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Enjoy the Christmas Special! <3 Part 3 will be posted by the 26th~27th!

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
11: M e r r y G C

* * *

[D O R M 3 - 2ND FLOOR]  
_December 24, 2017  
12:00nn_

Gyujin: merry xmas!!!!!

Binnie: same yall

Jiho: it aint even 12am. It's 12 noon wyd

Gyujin: i think we're all either drunk high or horny by that time so i had to do it in advance.

Seokmin: I'm not HAHAHAHAHHAA

Yuju: Liar detected

Seokmin: Yuju you can call me a liar across the room tho....

Yuju: can't. Your brother and his hot gf are sitting next to you.

Minghao: i was wondering if u two decided to marvin gaye and get it on but apparently yall are just talking about Seokmin's hot sis in law.

Luda: well, they're relatable.  
Luda: send pics!  
Luda: give the gays what they want!!

Yuju: OF COURSE

Seokmin: yUJu NO

Yuju: Yuju yes  
_Yuju sent a photo_

__

Luda: DAMN YALL SHE'S HOT

Sicheng: is this the aftereffect of no boyfriend for the holidays stigma?

Luda: shut the fuck up chaeyeonatic

Bambam: URI SARANGEUN BUL JANG NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN  
Bambam: NOW BURN BABY BURN  
Bambam: A BUL A JANG NAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Luda: you shut it too.  
Luda: Where's chaeyeon?

Rose: Christmas Party.  
_Rose sent a photo_

__  
Rose: she looks okay.

Jiho: yeah smile for the camera okay.

Luda: where's mingyu?

Seokmin: sulking

Yuju: Sulking (1)

Minghao: sulking (2)  
_Minghao sent a photo_

_  
_ Minghao: btw hi jihyo  
_Minghao sent a photo_

__  
Minghao: fancy seeing you in this party.

Yuju: wanna hang out with us? Your usual clique was kicked out of the association.

Jihyo: thanks (≧∇≦)

Junhoe: cant we have our holidays in PEACE???  
Junhoe: PLEASE???

Eunwoo: I'm having a peaceful Christmas this year. How about you guys?

Yuju: Mingyu's having a hearbreak one.

Eunwoo: that was expected.

Jiho: TOTALLY expected.

Eunwoo: well, enjoy your holidays, everyone. I do hope that we return to school as better people.

Junhoe: that totally sounded like an old president's speech.

Solbin: agreed.

Mingyu: SOLBIN /(ò.ó)┛彡┻━┻

Solbin: what

Mingyu: forget it.

Solbin: Say it, chaeyeonator.

Luda: Excuse me, I used “chaeyeonatic”

Solbin: I decided that Chaeyeonatic is for Sicheng and Chaeyeonator is for Mingyu.

Jaehyun: When did we decide to give my sister a nickname? I gave this the reason why I didn’t want her to join Show Choir.

Luda: Just for the record, it’s Mingyu and Sicheng.

Jaehyun: This is **_STILL_** involving my sister.

Minghao: Yall shld kno that I LOVE watching love fights. – Seokmin  
Minghao: I have popcorn!!! – Yuju  
Minghao: Ready to share!! – Yuju  
Minghao: I’m going to enjoy watching ya’ll fight. – Jihyo  
Minghao: All these people own phones.... But they using my phoooooone!!!!!!!

Jungkook: Share it with me!!!

Yuju: Then come over!

Jungkook: I was kidding  
Jungkook: I may be a socialite but I’m no elite socialite

Minghao: But we’re close??????????  
Minghao: Like we literally sleep together????

Bambam: pfft----

Rose: No, Bambam. You’re giving me flashbacks of war.....

Bambam: OH SHIT  
Bambam: LOOK ROSE YOU DEFINITELY MISUNDERSTOOD

Junhoe: It really is too much to ask for a peaceful Christmas, right?  
Junhoe: Can’t believe we’ve been in this for TWO DAMN YEARS

Jiho: Tell me about it.

Hyunbin: Jiho your fettuccine SUCKED.

Jiho: Trust me, it wasn’t as bad as your fish fillet, trust me.

Sicheng: You two seriously...

Jiho: Oh, Sicheng, you can cook, right?  
Jiho: Come on over!

Sicheng: Can’t.  
Sicheng: My family owns a Chinese restaurant, we’re full house tonight.

Hyunbin: THEN LET’S BRING OUR FETTUCCINE AND FISH FILLET TO THE RESTAURANT!

Sicheng: ????   
Sicheng: Huh?

Jiho: WAIT FOR US

Yuju: I thot they were gonna fite :(((((((

Seokmin: Jihyo make Woojin stop eating pizza pls :( My baby sis Suhyun is still in boarding school and she won’t be home until 3 in the afternoon and she loves pizza :(

Eunha: O____O  
Eunha: SOFT SEOKMIN!!!!!!!! <3  
Eunha: WE ALL LOVE SOFT SEOKMIN!!!! <3

Minghao: U 2 can LITERALLY talk u know???

Seokmin: Look, I’d love to but Woojin’s with Jihyo TT^TT

Jihyo: Okk I will haha

Dawon: Is chae online?

Jungkook: OMG DAWONCEEE!!!   
Jungkook: HOW’S GREENLAND?

Dawon: Cold ^_^7  
Dawon: Where is chae, anyway?

Gyujin: Protective brother threw her phone away.

Dawon: Aw :(  
Dawon: I actually need her help, Gyujin. Please ask her how to say I’m lost in Greenlandic.

Gyujin: They speak Danish, too. Just say, jeg er faret vild – Chaeyeon

Jungkook: You got lost???

Dawon: Yea I can’t find my way back to the hotel :(

Luda: Told ya @Minghao

Minghao: FINE YOU MADE YOUR POINT ¬___¬

Luda: I’m always right.

 

[ My Mom’s Billionaire Friends’ Children]  
_December 24, 2017  
3:00pm_

Minghao: U idiots kno that we can talk right?

Yuju: talk shit in front of our parents, why don’t you try it?

Minghao: BTW my sis was looking for Mingyu’s sis.

Mingyu: My _noona_ is in her room.  
Mingyu: Tell her to just go there.

Minghao: K.  
Minghao: Why did our parents agree to hold our Christmas party here at Mingyu’s? It’s too open here!

Mingyu: Ma bought a grill, she wanted to show it off?

Seokmin: Ya’ll also had your pool fixed.

Yuju: Shit Seokmin how did your pregnancy test kit go?  
Yuju: Your bro is talking about finding a pregnancy test kit in your luggage  
Yuju: Just when I thought nothing was worse than Minghao’s weed pack.

Minghao: FISRT OF ALL  
Minghao: *FIRST  
Minghao: THIS IS LUDA’S FAULT!  
Minghao: SO how did Seokmin’s kit go?

Seokmin: not nicely. My brother thought I got someone pregnant.

Mingyu: Little did he know, his little vrother was friendzoned.

Seokmin: Shut up, chaeyeonator.

_Seokmin changed Mingyu’s display name.  
**Mingyu - > Chaeyeonator**_

Chaeyeonator: ./.

_Chaeyeonator changed Seokmin’s display name  
**Seokmin - > Friendzoned**_

_Chaeyeonator changed Yuju’s display name  
**Yuju - > Friendzones**_

_Chaeyeonator changed Minghao’s display name  
**Minghao - > Motae Solo**_

Friendzones: First of all  
Friendzones: Wow I sounded like Minghao  
Friendzones: I didn’t friendzone him!!!!!!  
Friendzones: WE’RE JUST AWKWARD BECAUSE OF THE ATMOSPHERE YOU GIVE US!!!!

Motae Solo: DUDE YOU DID THO??????

Friendzones: Fuck u drunkards  
Friendzones: YA’LL WERE DRUNK WHEN HE “CONFESSED”  
Friendzones: HE ACTUALLY CONFESSED THAT HE LIKES  
Friendzones: Seokmin, may I?

Friendzoned: Go ahead

Friendzones: HE LIKES YULHEEE  
Friendzones: WHO HAPPENS TO BE MINGYU’S GF AT THAT TIME!!!!!!!!!!  
Friendzones: SO I TOLD HIM YULHEE LIKES HIM JUST AS A FRIEND  
Friendzones: And just for the record, we were awkward since HS bc he saw me pulling a sanitary pad from my bag HAHAHAHAHHA

Chaeyeonator: O___O

Motae Solo: O____O  
Motae Solo: Is that what really happened?

Friendzoned: You, idiot, just heard it wrong.

_Friendzones changed her display name  
**Friendzones - > Yuju**_

Yuju: I am the only normal person here I hate ya’ll.

Chaeyeonator: WAIT SO SEOKMIN LIKED YULHEE?

Friendzoned: That’s a lie, too.  
Friendzoned: I just used that to get off a dare.  
Friendzoned: I actually liked Rose back then. I’m just too shy to tell her, and she was sober, too.  
Friendzoned: So Rose doesn’t hype you guys at all bc of that.

_Yuju changed Friendzoned’s display name  
**Friendzoned - > Liar**_

Motae Solo: WHAT EPISODE OF REVELATIONS IS THIS???

Yuju: Episode 7, I think.

Motae Solo: My Life is a lie :(

Chaeyeonator: This is why I’m the only normal person here.

Yuju: Says who, Romero and Julia?

Chaeyeonator: ../..

_4:00pm_

Chaeyeonator: Guys, in my room, now!

Motae Solo: BUT MINGYU

Chaeyeonator: QUICK! I got a text from Chaeyeon!

[Cognitive Geniuses (Dorm 3-2nd floor)] __  
December 24, 2017  
5:00pm

Junhoe: I’m gonna start drinking in a bit so I’ll say this now  
Junhoe: Merry Christmas  
Junhoe: Donghyuk, protected sex is the best  
Junhoe: Sicheng, Luda is prettier than Chaeyeon, in my opinion  
Junhoe: Lisa I’d appreciate it if u didn’t do a background check of me

Donghyuk: ../..

Sicheng: Why’d you have to remind me?

Lisa: No thanks.  
Lisa: Donghyuk is dating?

Sicheng: Donghyuk is??  
Sicheng: WHO?

Junhoe: go ahead, tell them :)

_5:30pm_

Donghyuk: Minkyung.  
Donghyuk: I’m dating Minkyung.

Lisa: Wtf  
Lisa: That’s a weird combo.  
Lisa: Since when?

Donghyuk: Since yesterday.

Sicheng: Wow, Junhoe’s radar.

Donghyuk: Nah, he saw us in the cafe and Minkyung just deadpanned, “We’re dating, why do you care?”

Junhoe: I also caught Taeyang’s new victim on a date.  
Junhoe: Binnie

Lisa: No binnie would never.

Junhoe: Trust me, Lisa. Watch in the first day :)


	14. 11: M e r r y C h r i s t m a s

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
11: M e r r y C h r i s t m a s

**Seokmin’s POV**

We dashed to Mingyu’s bedroom, because he told us to meet up there. It’s not like we have anything else to do downstairs, anyway.

“So Chaeyeon finally texted you.” That was Yuju’s first announcement when we got inside Mingyu’s room “What’s up, then?”

But when we saw Mingyu, it’s different. His face is definitely not shining, unlike what he sounded like in the GC a while ago. I grabbed his arm as he continued  to ignore Yuna. “Hey, Gyu, what’s up –“

 

I was going to say something.

But the text left me speechless.

 

 

**Jung Chaeyeon  
** Kim Mingyu. Let's break up.

 

Great. What a Merry Christmas it is, Mingyu.


	15. 13 : D a y  1 ,  2 0 1 8

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
13 : D a y  1 ,  2 0 1 8

**Junhoe’s POV**

Going to school after drinking is not a good idea and is not advisable to very young audiences. Parental guidance is advised. Especially when you’re still hung up on last night’s party but your school just decided to be THAT ONE FRIEND who’s freaking kill joy. Now, I have to attend class with GLASSES because DAMN, FRIENDS. MY EYES ARE SORE. I partied and drank ‘till I passed out last night. When I woke up, I saw both Taeyang and Eunwoo picking me up from my room because we have classes already! And I haven’t even packed yet, so I have to go back home after my 6pm class! Annoying, annoying, and annoying.

Now, I have to listen to this old man’s dragging lecture on how to spot someone who’s suicidal – that he lectured a week before vacation! Terrific, right?

“God, I’m late.” Donghyuk said as he sat next to me. “I missed the first train and the dean suddenly needed me.”

I nodded. “Looks like it.” I noticed that he brought a folder with him. “What’s that?” Actually, I’ve seen that folder in Cha Eunwoo’s room one time when he asked me for some help. No, I was not snooping around.

“Ah, we have new dorm-mates.”

Hold on. New dorm-mates? “Come again?”

“Dorm-mates. We’re getting four new dorm-mates. The landlady’s opening the doors W208 and E208 for two girls and two boys.” He opened the folder and I saw the file **[A/N The profiles have been updated with the new members! Check the first and second chapters for the new members’ profiles~]**

I raised a brow. “You mean, the room that used to be Yulhee’s?” I gloomed. Seriously, though. That room hasn’t been used since Yulhee left. “How’s Solbin holding up on this news?”

He shook his head. “She doesn’t know yet, and don’t let her know for now.”

“Isn’t she going to school today?”

“She is, but she’s going back home to get her luggage. She’s kinda like you, she got wasted last night.”

“Geez, thanks for reminding me, genius.”

“No prob. Now listen to old man Hank as he lectures once more.” I rolled my eyes and tried to listen back but it’s not working. Trust me, if you have a professor like Old Man Hank, you’d probably fall asleep because SAME.

Dude, he’s like singing a lullaby, and I can sleep honestly anytime. “Anyway, who are they? The newbies?”

“Just read through it, pretend you’re reading some school material.”

Of course, like the good guy I am, (Do I have complaints?), I began reading through the folder with the profiles of the new kids.

Ahn Euijin?! A cheerleader? It’s Ahn Solbin all over again!

Kang Kyungwon? Who the hell is that even?

Jung Sewoon? That weirdo from Classical Music?

Lee Junyoung?

Huh?

THAT guy?

I glanced at the only guy listening to Old Man Hank. Really now? THAT GUY’S GONNA LIVE WITH US? The straight-A guy who never drinks?

Well, this could be interesting.

“Oh, and by the way, Junhoe.” I raised a brow since the other guy who’s also a straight-A freak called me out. “Kang Kyungwon is my girlfriend’s brother’s girlfriend.”

“Okay, I’ll pretend I actually got that.”

So who’s going out with whom, again?

**Jamie’s POV**

First of all, a quiet Jung Chaeyeon is far worse than any other versions of Jung Chaeyeon. What on earth is wrong with this girl? She’s all but fine! **_AND_** she doesn’t want to talk about it, which is far worse than anything.

“Jung Chaeyeon, are you really not gonna tell me anything except for the fact that you two broke up because that news was **_so_** last Christmas!”

She gave me a sad smile as she continued reading her Russian book while eating here in the cafeteria. Not to mention, she’s been avoiding Yuju and her group, too. Aren’t they best of friends? Something must’ve really happened during the holidays. To think that she’s avoiding even A-lister (Yuju’s nickname). All this avoidance that’s been happening is making Chaeyeon look like a pretty girl who’s a loner.

But the thing is, Chaeyeon doesn’t have any friends but Yuju and me! Oh, and Rose, too, if she counts, which I hope she does, by the way. “Seriously, Chaeyeon? You’re really not gonna kiss and tell anything?”

There she goes again. With the infamous faint smile and the head shake. SERIOUSLY, this girl! Can she just tell me whatever on earth happened that weekend? “If you’re not going to tell me, then I’ll just go on ask Mingyu.”

“I don’t think he’ll give you a decent answer, too.”

“Because you didn’t?” Ah, couples, seriously!

“Jamie, I’m sorry.” She stood up and left me. Great. So now I’m on my own. I rolled my eyes and dragged my laptop out of my bag. If Jung Chaeyeon’s gonna leave me hanging, then I might as well do my electronics homework here, right?

“My Jamie’s working hard.”  I saw Yugyeom sit in front of me, where Chaeyeon was sitting. Of course, he’s with Bambam, and they brought me yogurt juice.  I saw him pass me a newspaper though.

I raised a brow. It’s obviously the first issue of The Varsity, our school newspaper, but why? “What for, Gyeom?”

“Read page 23.” Bam began. I raised a brow. Well, this better be interesting. “It’s interesting, really. It’s Jiho’s corner.”

So Jiho got herself a corner, this time around?

I flipped the page, and of course, I began reading through the corner. Jiho’s corner is called “The Black Book”. Jiho’s notorious for being the girl who has many secrets inside her black book. Her black book is that book that keeps all the secrets about the other kids. The corner has an introduction that says, “ _Kim Jiho’s Black Book Triple B! Black Book Blind Item. The blind items within my Black Book, tea served by yours truly.”_

She’s serving tea? Well, she has one blind item per year level, so I guess the other year levels are boring enough, so I’ll skip to the second year ones, thank you very much.

**_“Sophomore’s top beauty and sophomore’s top in handsomeness rumoured to have been together but broken up? Hm, is it because the top beauty is some sort a gang princess? Or is it because the guy’s father is probably going to hit the congress?”_ **

The couple is definitely Chaeyeon and Mingyu. But Chaeyeon’s a gang princess? Mingyu’s father is going to run for congress? Among that group of friends, isn’t Minghao the only guy who has parents in politics? I mean, both his parents are in politics, and now Mingyu’s dad is going to be in politics, too? “Mingyu’s dad is going to politics?” The two boys blinked, “What, did I say something wrong?”

“Mingyu’s dad going to politics isn’t the new news here – “ Yugyeom glanced at Bambam, as if asking him to break me the news.

Bambam asked me, “Chae is a gang princess?”

Huh? “You idiots didn’t know?” I used my whisper tone. “The Jung twins are children of the leader of Thunder Fang, you know, the big-ass gang on the Southside who was practically the reason why Mayor Janet Stravowsky won the landslide vote, right? And you guys do know that Yuju broke up with Jaehyun because the twins wanted to keep it a secret” Oh shit. I held my mouth. “That was show choir news, and it’s not supposed to get out of show choir.” I shrugged. “In short, that’s the reason why Yuju and Jaehyun broke up last year.”

“So you knew?!” I rolled my eyes at the boys’ chorus.

“Obviously, guys?” Really, my friends are idiots or stupid, no place in between. “If it’s any consolation, I found out when I asked.”

“Hey, you guys live in the second floor, right?” We all looked up to meet someone’s eyes. Oh? It’s Ponyo from Computer Science. I know him since we’ve worked on a project together before. “Do you know Kwon Hyunbin? He and Mingyu got in a fight, and they still are.”

Oh what the fuck?


	16. 14 : U n s u n g R o m a n c e s

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
14 : U n s u n g R o m a n c e s

**Jihyo’s POV**

“ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY!” I yelled before Mingyu can throw another punch on Hyunbin’s face. Yuju and Seokmin were both holding Mingyu back, and so were Minghao and Jungkook to Hyunbin. I was having a peaceful lunchtime until Ponyo – Jung Sewoon, the cutie from Computer Science who transferred to our dorm, called me out suddenly. Apparently, these two were fighting because Jiho revealed Chaeyeon’s home status. I’m in Show Choir so that doesn’t really matter, I know of that news already. But from what I heard, Chae’s been cut off the next fashion show (by the bitches from the modelling club) because of this news, which is why Mingyu went wild, and Hyunbin just protected Jiho. I can’t blame Jiho, really. She has to put up with idiots in The Varsity, but nobody sees and nobody knows. Thank God she has Hyunbin next to her.

“No, Jihyo. Don’t stop me.” Mingyu had his fists curled. Right now, these two are fighting in the lobby, and lots of the other kids are watching. He’s pissed, even Yuju, herself, can’t stop him from landing punches on Hyunbin. I think he even cut tainted a cut on Kwon Hyunbin’s pale face.

“I told you, right? That we’re not supposed to burn this building? If you two are going to fight, do it elsewhere!” I crossed my arms as I saw Binnie exiting the elevator – she’s the basketball team’s manager, and in the basketball team includes Mingyu and Hyunbin. And just when I thought that Mingyu and Jaehyun are more likely to get in a fight.

“You idiots.” Binnie scowled as she sent a glare on both of them, flustered and mad.

“There’s nothing to watch here, go back to your rooms!”  Taeyang began ushering the other kids out of the lobby, except me and the kids who were holding the two away from one another.  I looked over at Binnie, who was working on contacting their coach, while the two boys can’t even stare at each other. Taeyang was standing in front of them and sighing while Yuju, Seokmin, Minghao and Jungkook were all standing beside them.

“You two idiots are suspended until further notice.” Binnie finally said as she ended the phone call with their coach. “Taeyang, let’s go.” Taeyang nodded and left with Binnie, who’s absolutely pissed right now. This time, I sighed as well, as it’s my turn to face them. I pressed my temples and glanced at the four other people.

“Guys? It’s time for you guys to go.” Seokmin, Yuju, Minghao and Jungkook glanced at each other and shrugged as they parted ways. Minghao and Jungkook are probably heading to their room and Seokmin and Yuju are heading for Yuju’s room to practice. They won the Show Choir Auditions, remember?

“I have nothing to say to him.” I crossed my legs and glanced at Mingyu, who just said that.

“Me neither. I can tolerate slanders aimed to me but I shall not tolerate slanders aimed towards my woman.”

“Well, your woman slandered my woman on the school newspaper, if it’s any consolation.”

“Well, you are one of the jocky idiots here.”

“I’m an idiot? Shut it, airhead.”

“No, you shut it.”

“ ** _BOTH OF YOU, Shut it.”_**  As the Floor Leader, we can’t have throwing punches here and there, so I have to resolve this issue. “So you two either kiss and make up, or we’ll be sitting here until you do so.” I saw them both shoot glares at me. “You guys can be my guest.”

Mingyu sighed. “Whatever, I promise not to fight with him.”

Hyunbin nodded. “Me too, just get us off the hook, please?”

I shook my head. “No, kiss and make up.”

“Hyunbin!” Oh, great. Bigger mess. Jiho arrived just in time to pick Hyunbin up.

Oh?

“Ch-Chaeyeon?” Mingyu got on his feet as he saw Chaeyeon and she looked away. Awkward.

“Don’t get into fights because of me.” She said, coldly as she stared deeply into his eyes. “ _Because, I wouldn’t care._ ”

**Taeyang’s POV**

I interlaced my hand into Binnie’s as we walked out of the school together. And seriously, we’ve been dating for almost two weeks now, but she still manages to make my heart flutter – this is not me, to be honest. I mean, after a week, I would give up on a girl because she either makes me cramped up or something – but Binnie’s different from the other girls. I begin genuinely liking her, and with her, I now know that there’s hope for me.

“You’re out of it.” She called me out as we’re cuddling on her bed. Good thing the dorm allows us to stay together. “Are you thinking about Mingyu and Hyunbin?”

I shook my head as I began playing with her short hair. “Not really.” She smells like strawberries.

“Then what is it?”

I sighed. “You’re the first girl who made me pass through my one week dating mark.”

She shrugged before giving me a quick peck on the lips. “Yeah, how did you and I even last?”

“Maybe because you’re the only non-cheerleader I dated?”

She blinked. “You dated the newbie, too?”

I nodded. Of course, I dated Eunjin. Eunjin is one of the other cheerleaders. She was hot, too, but she’s similar to – “Babe, now that we’re talking about Eunjin, don’t you think she and Yulhee are –“

“Similar? Yeah, that’s what I was going to ask.” She leaned closer to my chest. “Isn’t it weird? Now that we’re talking about this, don’t you remember that it was around this time of the year?”

“This time of the year?”

“It was January when we found out that Yulhee was cheating on Mingyu with a professor.” She closed her eyes. “I remember this day too, since this is the day **_Yuju and Seokmin started dating.”_**

I nodded. It’s been a year, now.

**Seokmin’s POV**

I held her hand and caressed it. She’s wearing the ring I brought her. It’s been a year, after all. I kissed her forehead and said, “Nice acting, Yuju. We can win the Grammy’s at this point.”

She chuckled loudly and held my hand tighter. “I can’t believe we got off of everyone’s eyes for an entire year!” She smiled widely, the smile I sincerely love. “I love you, Lee Seokmin.”

“I love you too, Choi Yuju.” I smirked playfully. “Or is it Choi Yuna?”

She growled. How cute. “Do you want to break up?”

“Nah.”

It’s been a year. Yuju and I have been dating for a year. We lied and fooled everyone. Happy Anniversary to us, too.

* * *

 

[A/N: IN THIS HOUSE, WE LOVE SEOKJU AND SEOKJU HAS FINALLY BECOME CANON (It was always canon tho) ALSO, BINNIE AND TAEYANG ARE ALSO CANON BUT WE PROBABLY SAW THAT COMING, RIGHT? Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this chap!!]


	17. 15 : Unsure and Insecure

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
15 : Unsure and Insecure

* * *

 

**Jaehyun’s POV**

I heard Mingyu got into a fight because of my sister yesterday, so now he’s benched. Actually, I have no regrets on doing that to Chaeyeon and Mingyu. I used to just dislike Mingyu because he was friends with my girlfriend (Yuna, at that time, not to mention that I hated Seokmin and Minghao then, too.) But later on, after learning about certain circumstances, I found that I had a reason to dislike him, after all.

His father, as we all know, is running for Congress. But before that, he’s the CEO of Kiosk. They used to hire our gang for their dirty work. They’re multi-billionaires, we’re poor. It’s not rocket science. And I don’t want any of me or my siblings dealing with them whether romantically or anything. Yuju and I didn’t break up because I lied. It was our mutual understanding that we’d want to be unassociated to each other, all for the sake of one another.

Speaking of, Yuju’s in the same lecture as me, right now. She doesn’t take notes, but rather, she’s on her phone. What could be up? Ever since this morning, (since we take most of our classes together) she’s been furiously typing on her phone.

“Are you mad about something?” I asked her as she looked up to meet my eyes. “Professor Glass doesn’t mind texting in class but my seatmate is texting in class, and I mind that.”

She heaved a heavy sigh. “Seokmin’s shifting programs next term. He’s dropping Econ for Political Science.” I can hear her frustrations, really. It’s so loud.

“I think it’s fine, I guess? Econ is in humanities so he should be fine.”

“It would be easy if he isn’t **_double-degree-ing_ ** Econ with Music. But well, it’s his life and his parents so why not?”

I raised a brow. “His parents?”

“You know how his parents are prosecution people? Yeah, they want Seokmin to take the same road.” She groaned and rolled her eyes as she closed her phone in annoyance. “We should’ve gone to Julliard.” This time, though, she’s the one who raised a brow on me. “You.” She shot me a sharp glare. “You’re the one who sent that text to Mingyu, right? The breakup text.”

Breakup text?

Ah, that text?

“I didn’t, but I told her to break up with him. She sent that on her own.” I crossed my arms. “Really, Yuna, we should avoid having my people meeting with yours. It’s as if our association with each other isn’t bad enough.”

She nodded. “I’m ensuring these days that none of the CLYDE children are meeting any of your Thunder Fang kids.” CLYDE, their parents’ association for the rich. Minghao, Seokmin and Mingyu’s parents are members together with Jihyo, Jung Sewoon and Kang Kyungwon’s families. I heard that the latter three just joined last year and they announced it on CLYDE’s Annual Christmas Meeting. Jung Sewoon and Kang Kyungwon both didn’t attend the meeting as they were both overseas. Meanwhile, ya’ll know who are the kids involved in Thunder Fang, right? Chae, Me, Gyujin, Rose and Lisa. No matter what happens, we can’t have a Yuju-Jaehyun or Chaeyeon-Mingyu part 3. “What about your romance, though?” I snapped back to reality when I heard Yuna ask.

“It’s fine, though? Me and Luda.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Really?”

No, it’s not. I wanted to tell her. Honestly, I don’t know what’s going on with Luda. She’s been highly sensitive and she gets easily offended these days. Pre-menstrual syndrome, maybe? But really, I don’t know what’s up with that girl.

I nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

**Donghyuk’s POV**

I’m eating lunch with Minkyung right now. Seriously, this airhead. I passed her a tissue since the sauce got on the ends of her mouth again. “Really, what are you going to do without me?”

“I’ll give you a simple answer, really?” She said as she took the tissues from my hand. I nodded. “You’ll just have to marry me, then.”

I ran my hand through my hair. I like Minkyung. Actually, ‘like’ is an overstatement. I’m attracted to her. I don’t know why, though. She and Rose are opposites. Rose is on the top 25% of her department, Minkyung is not. Rose sings, Minkyung doesn’t. But that doesn’t make me like her any less. Rose isn’t dull, but she’s composed. I like Minkyung’s airheadness, I guess. But I have another question.

“Why me?”

She blinked. I simply cannot get it, honestly. She’s pretty, she’s friendly, and a cheerleader. Ugh, I’m a straight-A student who needs to work out some more but I used to be in the volleyball team but I can’t keep my studies and sports together, honestly, so I quit. If you look at it, me and Minkyung are worlds apart. “I just like you.”

This again?

_That day, when we met up in the café, the day before Christmas, she met me wearing a pretty dress. She was wearing a coat, and she was bundled in scarves. Her red hair stood out in the crowd, and her foxy eyes caught me. She’s wearing make-up, too, in contrast to what she usually wears at the dorm – a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She arrived first, terrific._

_“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.” I said as I sat in front of her. When she saw me, her face brightened immediately._

_She nodded with a small smile. “Do you want to get coffee?”_

_“Yeah. What’s yours? I’ll buy.”_

_“Is that so? Then, can I get hot chocolate?”_

_“Of course.” I stood up, went to the counter, gave my order, and then took the number. They’ll bring our drinks to us after they’re done preparing. I sat back on the seat I left just now, and Minkyung looked up to meet my eyes. “What is it?”_

_She shook her head. “Well, you look nice.” I can feel her scanning me. I was wearing nice clothes, but I’m bundled into a coat, too. It’s cold, and I don’t own a car. I do own a bike, but who’s going to take the bike to a date in winter? I removed my cap from my head and looked around._

_“Thank you.” Obviously, I avoided her gaze. I’m still shy, and I can’t forget that she tried to flirt with me in public. But now, I’m here? “I have a question.”_

_“Shoot it.”_

_“Why me? You have guys lining up for you, but why me?” I crossed my arms. “It really just didn’t cross my mind. You and me? Dating? That’s weird. I’m like, in Earth and you’re in Pluto.” I frowned. “Do I look like a challenge?”_

_She blinked. Damn, her eyes are beautiful. “A challenge? What’s that?”_

_“Like, you only want to date me because I’m probably in a lower food chain?”_

_“Food chain?”_

_Is she for real? “You only want to date me—“_

_“I want to date you because I like you.” She said, scratching her head. For real? “I saw you treating girls nicely, that’s why I want to date you. I want to get you before anybody else wraps you around their finger.” This time, she leaned forward and didn’t remove eye contact. “Now that we’re in this topic, should we get married?”_

After that day, this is the first time she brought up marriage once more. But I’m not sure about this. Something feels off. It’s either I’m untrusting, or I’m missing something.


	18. 16 : You, In the Other Side

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
16 : You, In the Other Side

* * *

__  
[D O R M 3 - 2ND FLOOR]  
5:26pm

Junhoe: Hello my favourite losers.

Donghyuk: Junhoe, this isn’t show choir. You can’t just call everyone ‘losers’, you know.

Sicheng: Uh  
Sicheng: Aren’t you guys roomies?

Junhoe: We are  
Junhoe: But I’m out of the dorm, can’t afford to watch Donghyuk and Rose cuddling.

Gyujin: Rose??? Lol????

Donghyuk: ?????  
Donghyuk: I’m with Minkyung tho??

Junhoe: Typo.

Minghao: OH SHADYYY :))))

Donghyuk: Nah, it’s not, Minghao. :)

**Jihyo** added **Jun, Sewoon, Kyungwon and Eunjin** to the chat.

Jihyo: Junhoe, Jiho, be nice.

Junhoe: Lol what did I do?  
Junhoe: Hello, new losers.

Jihyo: ...  
Jihyo: Y’know what, forget it.

Yuju: A-yo show choir ppl!!! Practice time in five or miss Im Nayeon is gonna get LIT.

Junhoe: Here it comes _*rolls eyes*_  
Junhoe: See ya’ll losers later.

Minghao: BYE SHOW CHOIR SUCKERSSSS

Bambam: *DAB*  
Bambam: Let’s interview the newbies since they keep reading without answering :)))))))

Minghao: Lol enjoy yourself.

Bambam: Am I really gonna do this by myself?

Jungkook: LOL enjoy bam

Jaehyun: Don’t scare the shit out of them.

Jamie: Be nice.

Bambam: GUYS LET ME LIVE??? PLS????

Eunjin: hahaha you guys are funny.

Bambam: Are we, now? HAHAHAHA  
Bambam: Hi eunjin!! I saw you back then when I used to be in the dance team.

Eunjin: Yeah I heard you moved to start your own club haha.

Lisa: Yeah the club that flopped.

Bambam: OMG Stfu Lisa go eat a dick or something.

Lisa: Uh gross????  
Lisa: I’m otw to kick ur ass bam

Bambam: I’M kidding LOL HAVE MERCY

Jun: That was quick haha

Sicheng: Oh? It’s Jun..  
Sicheng: From Psych dept.

Jun: Hi Sicheng! I’ve noticed that you filled in your transfer papers to the medical department?

Sicheng: Yeah, I did psych for pre-med.

Jun: This is terrific. Me too!

Sicheng: I hope we get picked lol.

Donghyuk: That was a little awkward but we’ll work on that.

Sicheng: Donghyuk’s transferring to law school after this term. :( We’ll be missing you in the psych department.

Donghyuk: But aren’t you going to med school HAHAHAHA  
Donghyuk: Junhoe is also going to med school.  
Donghyuk: Lisa?

Lisa: Me?  
Lisa: Law school, most probably.  
Lisa: But Sicheng, don’t you major both foreign studies and psych? Why med school?

Sicheng: I need to fill out my units...

Bambam: Guys I’m not shifting.

Minghao: Nobody cares

Bambam: U do tho.

Minghao: No, I’m here to get Sewoon  
Minghao: Jung Sewoon, aren’t we working on a programming project together?

Sewoon: Oh, yeah, we are, right?

Minghao: YOU AND I TALKED ABOUT IT  
Minghao: IMMA!!! IMMA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF CLYDE.

Mingyu: Minghao!! Thou shalt not use the name of CLYDE in vain

Minghao: Stfu CLYDE jesus

Mingyu: OMG HOW DARE YOU use the name of Jesus- _sunbaenim_ in vain!!!

Jiho: Shut up?????? This isn’t church rich brats

Mingyu: You shut up

Jiho: ?? What’s this  
Jiho: Have you forgotten?

Mingyu: I haven’t.

Jiho: Chae? You there?

Chaeyeon: Yes, Jiho?

Jiho: I talked to Sojung, you know, the Modelling Club pres..  
Jiho: She said you’re back on the show so show up for practice.

Mina: She must’ve read and ran off.  
Mina: Can we all agree for once that this was Mingyu’s fault?

Mingyu: I wasn’t the one who exposed us!

Mina: Who was the one who began flirting with Chae?

Mingyu: Uhh me?

Mina: Who wanted to date?

Mingyu: Also me??

Mina: And who wanted to go public?

Minghao: One thing’s for sure, that’s Mingyu.

Mina: See. You were thinking too rashly, there’s no end to this if you keep it up.  
Mina: Chae will probably see this.  
Mina: Jiho has some fault in this, but you have to see yours, too. Don’t go blaming others and punching others for your flaws.

Bambam: Damn  
Bambam: Mina’s on sermon mode. Did something happen between you and Cha Eunwoo?

Mina: Nothing.  
Mina: I just saw Yulhee.  
Mina: She’s in Cooper University.  
Mina: No, to be exact, she’s in a monastery.

[ My Mom’s Billionaire Friends’ Children] _  
6:00pm_

**Yuju** added **Kyungwon, Jihyo and Sewoon** to the chat

Yuju: Just thought that it’d be best to add the new CLYDE members to the chat.

Kyungwon: Yuju,   
Kyungwon: Or Yuna

Yuju: Go for Yuju HAHAHA

Kyungwon: Yeah, Yuju.  
Kyungwon: We know why you called us out for real tho.

Yuju: Yeah.

Sewoon: Is this... about that chat in the gc?

Yuju: Yeah.  
Yuju: How the hell did they find out about Yulhee? Did someone leak it out?

Seokmin: Yuj don’t go accusing people, that’s bad.

Yuju: The only people supposed to know about Yulhee in Cooper Uni’s monastery are CLYDE. Nobody else. How did it get out?

Minghao: Yuj  
Minghao: Cha Eunwoo and Jiho are on our tails. We need to be careful.  
Minghao: Like legit careful.  
Minghao: If Seokmin’s brother finds out where Yulhee is, we don’t know what may happen.

Jihyo: We know. I’ll keep Eunwoo busy.

Mingyu: How will we deal with Jiho?

Sewoon: Should I try?

Kyungwon: Legit?  
Kyungwon: You’re the last person I’ll think about in dealing with her.  
Kyungwon: Heard about what she did, Gyu. Sorry bout that.

Mingyu: No worries. We have bigger problems to deal with.

Seokmin: Should I try hooking up with Jiho?

Yuju: You must be out of your mind.  
Yuju: Try, and I’ll kick your ass off CLYDE.

Seokmin: Ow, that was hot.

Mingyu: It isn’t safe to chat here about this. Should we all meet up and eat dinner together?

Yuju: We should. Let’s go.

[THUNDER FANG]  
_7:15pm_

**Rose** added **Jaehyun, Gyujin, Lisa and Chaeyeon** to the chat.

Rose: They know now.  
Rose: About Yulhee.

Lisa: I’m trying to think so zip it, Rose.

Chaeyeon: Jaehyun, what do we do? We don’t know what CLYDE or The Blue Rose do next.

Gyujin: What will our next move be?

Jaehyun: The Blue Rose is also looking for Yulhee. If our source is right and one of the four transfers is working for Blue Rose, then the Blue Rose would be all over Cooper by now.

Lisa: So what should we do, leader?

Jaehyun: All this time, we thought of Yulhee as a pawn to The Blue Rose. This time, let’s think of her as a Rook protecting her king.

Rose: This must be serious.  
Rose: Jaehyun, you do notice that you don’t use chess references unless you’re serious, no?

[INVESTIGATION SQUAD]  
_8:00pm_

**Jiho** added **Jun, Mina, Eunwoo, Jungkook, Eunha and Sicheng** to the chat

Jungkook: Hey what’s this?

Jiho: Welcome, and this is the newest investigation squad.

Sicheng: Sorry, I’m confused.

Jun: Me too.

Jungkook: Like, literally.

Eunha: Same.

Jiho: Tell them, Mina.

Mina: Guys, I think, regarding Yulhee’s disappearance, I think our batchmates have something to do with this.

Eunwoo: We came to you guys because you’re the most neutral among everyone. We need to investigate Yulhee’s disappearance.

Jungkook: We know she dated a professor, uh, Sir Greg while she was dating Gyu.

Jiho: We found an interesting connection, though.  
Jiho: And I promise we’ll catch them, the ones behind this, soon.


	19. 17: Facebook

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
17 : Facebook

* * *

 

 **Yugyeom Kim  
** I miss my babe, **Jamie Park.** Don’t practice too hard!! I L Y

 **Jung Sewoon and 45 others** reacted to this

 **- >** **Ahn Solbin  
** Suddenly I’m allergic to couples. **  
****Ø** **Kim Minkyung  
**   Legit same  
**Ø** **Ahn Solbin  
        ** Stfu you’re the reason why I’m THIS salty  
**Ø** **Koo Junhoe  
  Yoo Taeyang ** guess who’s dropping hints.  
**Ø** **Lee Luda  
        Bae Binnie ** I told you **Taeyang** ’s friends are dicks.  
**Ø** **Kwon Hyunbin  
        Luda ** we naturally have dicks.  
        **Ø** **Lee Luda  
        ** Stfu tree.  
  **Ø** **Kim Yugyeom**  
     Can u guys NOT?? Not on my post pls???

 

_[D O R M 3 - 2ND FLOOR]_

_No new messages._


	20. 18 : That's All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: subtle mentions of death

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
18 : That’s All

* * *

 

**Lisa’s POV**

“Jeon Jungkook, you idiot.” I cursed as I saw him waiting for me, sitting on a chair in front of the police officer’s desk. I don’t necessarily hate him but **_now’s not the time for him, messing around!_** God, we’ve been handling messed-up CLYDE issues and he has time to do this?! HE HAS THE TIME TO CRASH HIS CAR IN FRONT OF A SOUTHSIDE STORE? A GODDAMN THUNDER FANG STORE! I saw the store owner, a gun dealer, looking pissed off. I know him, of course. He’s Jaehyun’s dad’s underling. Jaehyun sent me down here to the police station to make sure they settle. We can’t afford more bad publicity.

“Lalice!” The store owner, Mr. Lawson, greeted me as he saw me. “Did Jaehyun send you down here?”

I nodded. “I actually live in the same building as him,” I said, pointing at the idiot, Jungkook. “And I came here to settle.”

Jungkook grabbed my wrist, looking shocked. “Wait, you’re not actually –“ I pulled my wrist from his grip. “Lisa, he will only settle if we give him 500 thousand dollars! And we’re not CLYDE-level rich!”

Well, first of all, you idiot, I just wanted to say that if it wasn’t because of your idiocy, we wouldn’t be in this situation.

Okay, I wanted to say that, but I didn’t. I need to stick to the plan. “Mr. Lawson, Jaehyun sent **_me_** here for a reason, don’t you think so?”

I saw Mr. Lawson gulp and nod. “T-they don’t usually send you these days, too.” As a gangster, I was known as Lalice, the messenger of death. I don’t usually do the dirty work unless it’s an ultimatum from Jaehyun’s father. But honestly, I’ve never held a gun or a knife. I know martial arts, though. “How much do we need to settle?”

“How much do you need to fix the store front?”

“J-just manpower.”

“You have it. I’ll have Jaehyun send you some people to fix up the mess Jungkook made.” I bowed politely, excused ourselves and pulled Jungkook out of the police office. “So, idiot, where are we going to go?”

He blinked for a bit. “The officer said they towed my car to the parking lot, so let’s go there for now?”

We headed out to his car, which he crashed on Mr. Lawson’s store for some reason, but we both frowned when reality crashed on our faces – the front glass was wrecked due to the crash. “So, Jungkook, why did you crash your car on Mr. Lawson’s store again?”

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled. “Well, the props team for the show choir ran out of cloth to make our costumes, so I ran to buy some but then Luda called me and said that we didn’t need to buy extras anymore. When I turned the car, I lost grip and bang, I crashed.” He awkwardly answered.

Now that I think about it, this may be the first time I ever looked at Jungkook like this. He’s normally bright. God, even his back shines among us. Jungkook, without a doubt, is a heartthrob in the campus. Even the seniors who live in our building wait for him to come out.

But behind his exterior, he’s a pretty nice kid. Last Christmas, he and I got out to get a present for his two sisters. One’s a girly girl and the other’s a stylish one. He looked at the choices very delicately to the point that it was almost annoying. “Lisa?” I snapped out of my thoughts when he called me out. “How do we get back to the dorm?”

Oh, right.

“I brought a motorbike. Are you afraid of speed?”

He blinked. I’ll take that as a no.

Or maybe not.

**Junyoung’s (Jun) POV**

Hi, you probably know me from the newbie group and yes, I am a member of the newbie group. I recently moved from the South Dorm to this dorm because they said this dorm is actually the best dorm among the five dormitories on-campus. But I didn’t know that this dorm is **_pretty_** weird.

Right now, I’m in this loft cafe’s second floor, watching over Choi Yuju and Lee Seokmin, childhood friends and CLYDE members. Eunwoo had me mark these two during breaks to know if they’re acting strange or something.

Not that I know anything about this Yulhee issue. Do you guys have any idea about it? Because I’m sure I don’t. “Oh, aren’t you Junyoung?”

Oh?

A goddess called me.

Gosh, she’s pretty. Her clean porcelain skin and her perfect face – she’s a goddess! Who is she, anyway? “H-hi? And you are?”

“I’m Chaeyeon. I live in the same dorm as you.” I gave off a soft ‘ah’ and a nod. “Is anyone seated next to you?”

I shook my head. “No, please sit.” I said as I motioned her to sit next to me. She ordered a frappuccino and ice cream cake and she sat next to me. Looking closely at her now, she’s really pretty. Can a human ever be this pretty?

Wait, now that she’s here, I might as well ask a bit about Yulhee. “So, Chaeyeon, what’s with the Yulhee issue?”

She raised a brow at me, as if asking, _you didn’t know?_ “What about it?”

“Well, ya’ll have been talking about her since I got here.”

She only nodded. “Yulhee is someone our whole dorm used to care for, a lot.” She began speaking. “She’s pretty, bright and a nice kid.” I saw her face become stoic. “She’s a straight-A kid and she’s dating Mingyu, too.” Pain. I see pain in her eyes. What’s this? It’s all pain. “She was perfect until she and Mingyu broke up, and she began dating this professor.” She’s turning anxious. It’s quick, but she’s turning anxious.

“Chaeyeon, it was a cheating paradise, wasn’t it?” A cheating paradise is a term we use to refer to relationships wherein both parties cheated on each other. I noticed this when the kids from the investigation team referred to Mingyu and Yulhee as ‘cheating’ but Chaeyeon referred to it as a break-up. “You and Mingyu were cheating on Yulhee when Yulhee was cheating on Mingyu, right?”

I saw her bite her lower lip, and she began fidgeting. I’m right.

But is it enough for CLYDE to hide her? Is it enough of a reason?

“J-Jun.” Her voice cracked. “P-please don’t tell anyone about this.”

I nodded. “It’s not my business, anyway.”

So to get things straight, CLYDE intervened when Yulhee cheated on Mingyu (Or Cheating Paradise)? Why is this Yulhee thing so complicated?

**Jaehyun’s POV**

“Luda, can we talk?” This is the third day wherein she doesn’t talk to me. Ever since we began following the newbies, that is, Kyungwon, Eunjin, Sewoon and Jun, she seems to have forgotten that she has a boyfriend. “Luda, please. Let’s get our relationship straight.” I’ve been banging on her door for thirty minutes now.

“Stop hitting my goddamn door!” She yelled.

“Then talk to me!”

“I don’t want to!”

“Please, Luda!”

“Um, if you guys are done fighting, just call me, I’m in Taeyang’s room.” Binnie said before she left me, but yeah, before she did, I pulled her wrist.

“Binnie, please, open the door for me.”

She raised a brow and shook her head. “Luda doesn’t want to see you.”

“I’ll break the door open.”

“Then try.”

“I’m stronger than I look.”

She heaved a heavy sigh and headed to the door’s card lock before inserting her card, eventually opening the door. “I’ll come back after ten minutes so sort your issues quick.”

“Thanks.” I dashed to Luda –

 

“Luda.” I saw her, crying, in a mess.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Luda – I’m your boyfriend.”

“Not anymore, you asshole.” I tried to touch her arm but she pulled away from me. “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

“Luda, tell me, what’s wrong?” She looked away. Why is she like this? “Luda, please –“

“You’re...” She finally met my eyes. This look – no, it can’t be. “You’re a Thunder Fang?”

Oh shit.

“H-how did you know?”

She smiled sadly. “The issue about Chaeyeon and Mingyu.” She held her hear. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Luda –“

“Jaehyun, do you know Tabitha Lee?”

I blinked for a few moments. Tabitha Lee? Tabitha Lee? Isn’t that Seokmin’s aunt? “S-Seokmin’s Aunt.”

“More than that?”

I nodded before biting my lip. Is she... related to her? “The woman my father –“

“The woman your father killed.” She became quiet for a moment. “.. right in front of me. That woman was my mother, Jaehyun.”

N-no..

This can’t be.

This.

This is exactly the reason why I don’t want to succeed on Thunder Fang. “Jaehyun, my mother was innocent, didn’t you know?” No, don’t say it, please. “She was innocent but your father put a damn bullet in her head, didn’t you know?!” She’s crying hard. It’s my father’s fault.

No, it’s my fault.

“Luda, I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I –“ I held her cheek. “Please don’t cry.”

“If you’re dating me to ease the guilt, then shut the crap out.” She wiped her tears, ultimately removing my hand from her cheek and glared at me. “Look, tears – isn’t this what you wanted?”

“No, I never wanted that!”

“I give up, -- on you, on everything.” She looked up as tears kept falling from her eyes and the tears that fell tore pieces of my heart further apart. “Please, leave me now.”

**Minkyung’s POV**

Today, I heard two hearts break.

I’m weird but I just felt it, though.

“Babe, you okay?” Aw, he’s cute. He’s really calling me babe. I looked up at him as he interlaced my hand with his and he sighed. “I called you babe and I locked hands with you, are we good now?”

I nodded. Donghyuk is cute. I like him so much. I should get married to him before anyone can target him. “By the way, how do you think Luda and Jaehyun are holding up?”

He raised a brow. “Why are you suddenly curious?”

I shrugged. “Nothing.” Well, it’s not nothing.

Ahn Solbin striked again, that’s all.


	21. 19 : A b o u t T h a t

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
19 : A b o u t T h a t

* * *

 

**Sicheng’s POV**

“ _It's you, babe. And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe. And I could try to run, but it would be useless. You're to blame, Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same.”_ Camila Cabello’s new song played through the Martial Arts’ clubroom. The Club President, Eunae, wanted it to keep playing, and it’s been on loop ever since I’ve got here. I low key want it to end but I know it won’t end easily – it’s Eunae we’re talking about here. When Havana first came out, she kept playing it until our kicks were in sync with the song.

“Dong Sicheng!” Oh, speaking of, Eunae just called me out. Did she catch me not paying attention? Am I going to get scolded? “Work your angle a little more and you got it perfect.” She smiled a little before changing the topic. “Cha Eunwoo called, and he says he want you excused.”

Oh.

Eunwoo needs me for his investigation work again. For a while now, I’ve been helping him out in his “work” to find out whatsoever happened to our batchmate, Yulhee. Like, really, what’s up? Last time I checked, she and Mingyu were a thing before she cheated on him for a professor. Then after news broke out, she disappeared. Many things happened. Our schedules were corrupted in the middle of the term, Mina’s mother began hitting her, Luda and Jaehyun began dating, not to mention Mingyu and Chaeyeon, Jiho’s always on mild-sensible mode, Jungkook’s suddenly not afraid of women...

 

And Ahn Solbin is slowly changing.

I don’t know why she’s like this, but first, she revealed Mingyu and Chaeyeon’s relationship on instagram, then now, she revealed to Luda who Jaehyun really is. I knew, of course. I’m his roommate. Oh, and they also revealed about Luda and Seokmin being cousins, small world! So is Luda technically CLYDE?

Back to Ahn Solbin. Solbin’s naturally the lesser evil between her and Jiho but these days, Jiho’s becoming the lesser evil. Other than the not-so-nice blind item situation, her black book never came out after that.

Mingyu, Kyungwon, Sewoon, Minghao, Jihyo, Yuju and Seokmin have been hanging out together more often than before, ESPECIALLY Yuju and Seokmin for some reason even I don’t know. They’re weird. Didn’t one of them friendzone one or the other?

Jungkook’s still popular with the girls but I think he and Lisa have a thing going on and Eunha doesn’t like this situation. Lisa, Gyujin and Rose have been hanging out a lot, too.

Eunwoo, Jiho and Mina have been leading the ‘investigation’ or whatever they’ve been doing.

I have nothing to say much about Yugyeom and Bambam. They’ve recently discovered the beauty of facebook.

Jaehyun and Luda just broke up, so they’re still in the “pls talk 2 mi” stage.

Junhoe’s been living his third-wheel life because of Minkyung and Donghyuk. He’s been sleeping in our room for three days straight because of that couple.

Now that we’re in the topic of couples, Jiho and Hyunbin are dating, apparently. Like Binnie and Taeyang, who, reportedly, broke his record of dating one girl. I guess he really likes Binnie.

Yugyeom, Jamie and Bambam went back to their hometown early, so we’re not going to see them for a while. As if you guys have been seeing them a lot, right?

I’ve been hanging out with Dawon for a while now. HOW did we even get close, though?

Basically my POV is just to keep you all in the loop with everyone.

Anyway, I left the practice room and saw someone familiar, carrying all her eco-bags. They’re all big, too big for her. Her eyes are all too familiar for me, and the hand that she rested on my cheek – yeah, I still feel it.

Am I being a martyr?

I don’t know.

“Chaeyeon.” I walked towards her, and she looked up to meet my eyes.

She beamed slightly when she saw me. “Sicheng.” I saw that her grip on the eco-bag is too strong – and being the gentleman I am, I immediately grabbed one of the eco-bags. “No, I can take this.”

I raised a brow. “I don’t think so.” Looks like the other eco-bag is heavy, too. So I didn’t hesitate to grab it, too. “Are you heading for the dorm?”

She nodded. I guess she’s comfortable around me because I am her twin brother’s roommate. “Yes.”

“I’m heading there, too.” Well, it’s gonna be worth lying if it’s with Chaeyeon, right?

**Dawon’s POV**

After class, which is Engineering, I headed for the salon. I promised to meet my older brother before he comes back to Korea to return to his acting and modelling career. I’m not sure if anyone heard, but I’m also a northsider, the richer part of the city. It’s because of the fact that my entire family’s celebrities.

Everyone but me.

I dislike acting, it’s not for me. I don’t like facing the camera. If I’m not going to sing, anyway, I won’t face the camera either way.

“Dawonce.” Yeah, the Dawonce nickname came from my bellowed older brother.

“ _Oppa._ Cut it.” I dropped my bag next to his and I sat on the seat next to him. I’m already here so I might as well get my dyed or treated, maybe. My older brother is getting his hair trimmed. “When are you coming back?”

“After the shoot, if nothing goes wrong, I’ll go back before your birthday.” I nodded.

“So, April?” He nodded back and the hair stylist came out to do my hair. “Can you dye it back to dark brown?”

She’s my usual stylist, Miss Parker. “Dawon, didn’t you like it light?”

I nodded. “Someone told me that my hair looks better if it’s dark.” I noticed my brother throwing me side glances and Miss Parker, too. “What?”

“Is it a guy, little sis? Care to introduce him to me?” I frowned for a bit. Well, he has a point about it, being a guy. “Is it? Is he tall, like me?”

I narrowed my eyes. “ _Oppa,_ you’re Nam Joohyuk. You were the tallest in school when we were studying.”

“Ah, point. So he’s short?”

“No, he’s not.”

“What’s his program?”

“Economics.”

“Who are his parents?”

“CLYDE.”

This time, my _Oppa_ is the one who narrowed his eyes. “You like someone from CLYDE?” I nodded. “Which one of them? Is it a Choi? A Kim? A Kang? A Jung? A Park? A Lee?”

“A Lee. He’s a Lee.”

“Oh, the law enforcement family.” He nodded twice. “Which one of them? The older Lee or the younger Lee?”

“My batch-mate.”

He nodded again. “So, you like someone from CLYDE, specifically, the younger Lee. He told you to dye your hair dark.” I nodded. “I’ll see what I can find out about him.”

I raised a brow. “Find out about him?”

“I’m not going to leave my dear sister Dawonce in the hands of a crook, you know? And CLYDE may be charity and all the good stuffs but they’re equally dirty, too.” He began explaining. Here he goes again, explaining about CLYDE. “Either way, enjoy this pampering, I’ll treat you to shopping after this.” He touched my cheeks and caressed it. “You look stressed, Dawonce. I’ll really treat you to shopping.”

I smiled. Well, my _oppa’_ s still my _oppa._ “Thank you, _Oppa._ ”

**Jaehyun’s POV**

This is the fourth day after Luda broke up with me, and I’m alone in this annoying convenience store. It’s my fault. I wish I told her. I wish I trusted her. What they say is true – regrets come at the sight of darkness.

I wish I told her that I love her.

I wish I told her that she meant the world to me.

“Dude, quit spacing out.” Someone slid on the seat next to me and dropped a beer can next to me. I looked to her side and turns out, it’s Yuju, my ex. “Seokmin told me about what happened between you and Luda and damn, that’s harsh. Who knew that it was Thunder Fang who killed the second-in-line for the Lee’s throne, right? That was unexpected.”

“Why do you always appear out of nowhere?” Seriously, this isn’t the first time she popped out of somewhere.

She just gave off her ‘meh’ look and opened the beer for me before pushing it to my hand. “It’s on me. It’s for the broken-hearted.” I accepted it with a small smile and we bumped our cans with each other. “I texted Seokmin that I’ll be drinking with you so if I get drunk before you do, call him for me.”

Lucky you. “You have someone to call when you’re drunk.”

“You do, too.” She began sipping on her beer. “You see, I noticed something when we dated. You’re the type to love your significant other too much, to the point that you don’t leave some for yourself. You also tend to forget about your friends, too.”

She’s right.

I hate to admit it, but Yuju’s right.

I can’t believe it.

I began ignoring the Thunder Fang kids for the past days. They’ve been genuinely worried about me. I’m their leader yet I’m like this. I’m unbelievable. “Y-You’re right, Yuju.”

She showed off her ‘meh’ face again and said, “I’m always right.”

I smiled a little and placed my hand on her cheek before leaving. It’s not like anybody’s going to be mad, right? “Thank you, Yuju.” I removed my hand and walked away as I head for the Thunder Fang kids.

**Jiho’s POV**

I stared across the window for the tenth time now. I heaved another heavy sigh as I saw Jaehyun walk out of the convenience store in front of our dorm. I saw Yuju smile a little before walking out – damn, of course I was using binoculars. Do I have super-vision now?

You might wonder why I’m doing this.

I **_MAY_** look evil right now for exposing Mingyu and Chaeyeon but I’m doing this for a reason.

I’m doing this for Yulhee. She was my best friend before this whole fiasco happened, and I’m doing this to protect her. If keeping Mingyu and Chaeyeon away from each other the only way to protect her, then I’ll be willing to do **_anything_** to save her.

Even if it breaks my heart.

**Mingyu’s POV**

I think this is my second Mule bottle but I’m not yet down. I watched Kyungwon bob her head twice or thrice, she’s had three already. Just in case you didn’t get the memo – I’m doing a POV in this chapter. Heaven knows what kind of stress I’ve been through for the past week, because of Chaeyeon, CLYDE and school, in general. I finished three plates before meeting up with Kyungwon, and I have four more to do in the morning.

“Mingyu~” She began mumbling. “Kim Jonghyun and I broke up.” Oh, so that’s why she asked me to drink with her. Kyungwon and I were never close. Her family has always been the family in CLYDE who were almost never acknowledged as a part of CLYDE until last year, when she and her younger brother came back from Russia and her father was elected as the Chairman of the board of directors in Mallenois Hospital – the sister hospital of our college.

After 19 chapters, I can now name our college as Mallenois University.

Anyway, I heard from my older sister that Kyungwon used to be an athlete, and she played for the national team before she went on a slump – she can’t dance like she used to. I’m guessing that she’s a figure skater. She has a good body, and she’s tall. “Mingyu~ He told me that I have to focus on my studies~”

I pat her back and just sighed. “That’s still a lot better than a ‘let’s break up’ text message, right?”

She frowned and sympathized with me. “You’re right.”

“But, are you okay?”

She looked up to me and nodded a bit. “Yeah. Trying to.”

“Well, that’s good, then.”

She began stirring her drink. “Mingyu, how did it feel?” I looked down to meet her eyes. “The break-up. You liked Chaeyeon a lot, as it seems.”

I sighed. How do I answer this? “It hurts. I guess, it still does.” I took another shot of the Mule from the table and looked back at her. “We live in the same dorm, I see her lots of times in the lobby, and when I see my room –“ I sighed another sigh. “I only see her.”

“Did you do **_it_** with her?”

I shook my head in denial. She didn’t want to. I respect her that much. “We didn’t have the luxury. We were a secret, right?”

“Oh, right.” She took another sip from her drink before asking, “Do you know that song, 고맙다?” I raised a brow at her question.

“Isn’t that a new song?”

She nodded. “The song talks about thanking the one you loved, for the memories, because he wanted to be her tomorrow, he lived through today.”

I sighed and smiled bitterly. “But he also said there that she’s the only one he’ll love.” I heard her whisper, _I know_ before smiling and picking up her phone. She picked it up because she received a text message. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the message. “What’s that, Kyungwon?”

“I just received a text message from Sewoon’s older sister.” She looked up to meet my eyes. “Our parents are calling us out.”

What is this now?

**Rose’s POV**

Well, this is new, Jaehyun just called us out – the Thunder Fang.

“You do know that you’re the last person I’d want to see right now, Jae.” Chaeyeon began. Of course she’s still pissed at him, I would, too, tbh.

“I know.” He sighed. “But I know something about Yulhee, that I just found out. And we have to do something right now because CLYDE called in the other kids, too.”

Oh, well this should be fun. “So what should we do, Jaehyun?” Lisa asked.

“We should go meet Yulhee before CLYDE does. I predict that CLYDE’s major people will send our batchmates down to Cooper Uni to meet Yulhee.”

He’s right, knowing the brains of the people in CLYDE and the situation right now, they’ll do that.

“What’s the something that you found out about Yulhee, though?” Gyujin asked before we saw Jaehyun gulp.

Oh, looks like this won’t be nice.

“ ** _Yulhee’s pregnant.”_**


	22. 20 : I n t e r e s t i n g

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
20: I n t e r e s t i n g

* * *

 

**Jihyo’s POV**

We got out of Mingyu’s brother’s car and headed into Yuna and her family’s mansion. They have the biggest house among the CLYDE members, so CLYDE uses this house as their meeting place. Their mansion is so big that it has three parts – the family’s house, the guest house and the CLYDE house. We headed for the CLYDE house as always, and when we got there, most of the other CLYDE members are already there..

The CLYDE works like this – there are seven (Formerly, four) core families within CLYDE. I’ll begin with our family, Park. We’re people in show business. My mom used to star in dramas while my dad’s a director. We used to have a show that’s like the ‘Keeping Up With The Kardashians’ before we joined CLYDE. There are four girls and one guy in our family. My eldest _unnie_ is Junghwa, who’s in college, then Sooyoung- _unnie_ who’s also in college. Then me, Woojin, the only boy and our baby boy then after him is our youngest, Siyeon, who’s still in high school.

After us are the Kang’s. They’re doctors. And like us, we weren’t in the original line-up of CLYDE. This is where Kyungwon came from. Kyungwon has a younger brother, Chanhee, who’s in high school. They’re both athletes.

Then for the last of the recently-recognized CLYDE families is the Jung Family. They’re the final bosses in Thunder Fang. You all know what the Thunder Fang is, right? They’re distant cousins to the Jung twins in school. They have two kids, Wheein and our airhead Sewoon. Both of them are currently in college.

Then let’s go with the original four families. The Xu-Wu family is made up of politicians. They’re the only Chinese family in CLYDE. Minghao’s mom’s an ambassador for China and the dad’s a congressman. They used Xu-Wu as their family name because the mom’s family is already a family of ambassadors. They have three children – Yifan, Xuanyi and Minghao. Yifan’s a prosecutor, Xuanyi’s still in college with Minghao.

Then we have Yuju’s family, the businessmen. Her dad owns an empire of restaurants while her mom is on the fashion side. Yuju has five siblings, but only one of those siblings is her whole sibling. Her other older brothers, Yoo Youngjae, Choi Minki, Choi Seungcheol and Choi Youngjae are all her half-siblings. The only one who’s her actual sibling is Seonho, the youngest. YJ (Yoo Youngjae) is usually away to help their dad out. Minki, Seungcheol and CJ (Choi Youngjae) are all in college, and Seonho’s in high school.

For Seokmin’s family, they’re a family of law enforcement people. The mom’s the Disctrict Attorney while the dad’s the police commissioner. The eldest twins, Sungkyung and Minhyuk, are both in law school, Jooeun, Seokmin’s older sister is also in college while the youngest, Suhyun, is in high school.

Finally, Mingyu’s family, the Kim’s. Their parents are engineers. The eldest is Yongsun-unnie, who’s in law school, and Seokjin-oppa, who works for their dad, and then Seokwoo-oppa, who’s also in college, and then the youngest of them, Doyeon and Hyunjin who are in high school. They’re usually known as the visual family. I mean, you can probably tell – they’re all good-looking.

Actually, the seven families only meet every now and then and the parents would meet more than the kids, to be honest. But when the **_entire_** families meet up, it’s either weirdly serious or something. But I can tell what this is about.

This is about the mess in our batch.

Right now, the seven families are separated by family, which means that I’m standing with my siblings. Despite how we actually look, we’re not very vain. I don’t see my family as a family of vain people. We love fashion, but that’s that.

“Ew, Sooyoung, what are you wearing?” Junghwa- _unnie_ asked before looking at her clothes. “I told you to go to the Prada show last week, didn’t I?”

“Geez, I wish I had the time to go there, didn’t I?” Sooyoung- _unnie_ fought back.

“Ey, why are you two fighting over clothes?” Siyeon asked. “It’s not like no one came to the Prada show. Woojin and I went there, too.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “Did I forget to mention that my press photos sucked?”

“Your press photos always sucked. I told you to get braces, didn’t I?” Junghwa- _unnie_ attacked Woojin’s teeth again.

I sighed. “ _Unnie,_ Woojin likes his snaggletooth. Let him take it out when he wants to.”

Jungha- _unnie_ frowned and just rolled her eyes. “Whatever you guys say.”

It didn’t take long before we heard Thor Lee, Seokmin’s dad, clear his throat. “Can I ask for CLYDE’s 97-liners to join us in the meeting room?” The parents began exiting the room my siblings all glanced at me. “What’s this about?” Sooyoung- _unnie_ asked me.

I shrugged. Of course I knew what this is about, but I can’t tell them about this. I just headed for the meeting room with my friends. I was the last one to get in so I closed the door shut. The meeting room is a white room, and the parents’ chairs are designated in a half-circle, with seven chairs in front of them – for us.

“Sit, kids.” Jackie, Minghao’s mom, called us before we sat in front of them. “We intend to keep this meeting quick and straight.” Jackie’s the most approachable among the mothers. Probably because she’s an ambassador and she knows how to talk to get what she wants.

“You know the reason why we’re hiding Yulhee from your siblings, right?” Patrick, however, Minghao’s dad, is scary. I’m personally afraid of him, too.

But we all nodded. “To keep Yulhee away from Minhyuk- _hyung._ ” Seokmin answered. And yes, we’re trying to keep Yulhee away from Seokmin’s older brother. “Sungkyung- _noona_ ’s failed engagement with Professor Stein took a toll on _Noona,_ and Minhyuk- _hyung_ isn’t exactly happy about it.”

“Which is why we’re trying to keep our batchmates away from this, Father.” Minghao began.

Chahee, Seokmin’s mom, crooked her neck. “But you failed.” Before sighing. “The student council boy found out, and now, even the Thunder Fang kids know about it.”

“But that’s not all what they know.” Sophie, Mingyu’s mom began speaking. Sophie’s really pretty, too, but she’s one of the scariest of the parents. She’s a PTA mom. “I heard from one of our sources that they found out one thing that even you guys don’t know.”

Mingyu’s brows furrowed. “What do **_we_** don’t know, Mom?”

Yuju rolled her eyes in annoyance. “That Yulhee’s pregnant?” Her facial expression explains everyone’s feelings right now. That’s right, we knew. We knew everything that happened to Yulhee. “How long were you guys planning to keep it from us?”

**Donghyuk’s POV**

Junhoe and I have been doing our classwork together in the dorm at this moment. He’s furiously typing on his laptop, as if a horse is hurrying to catch him. “What’s with the speed?”

He raised a brow. “Oh, me? I have to hurry before Minkyung comes around and begins to eventually start giving you an early Valentine’s Day experience.”

I smiled it off and worked on my part for now, too. “Ah, speaking of Valentine’s Day, will the show choir be serenading again this year?”

Junhoe nodded. “Yeah, but don’t ask me to serenade Minkyung for you. I’m on booth duty with Jung Eunha.” For the students, the Valentine’s Week is **_~that~_** week where clubs would try to outsell each other. At the end of the week, there’s the Valentine Ball where clubs, ultimately, show what they can do and well, they have this big ball party.. Last year, the Show Choir serenades for a hefty cost – 20 dollars. But the serenading comes with a bouquet and chocolates, so it’s a pretty good deal, too.

Come to think of it, Donghyuk paid last year for them to serenade on Rose. “Who are the sure-balls, for now? Did anybody reserve for a time and date already?”

Junhoe nodded. “SEOKJU are going to sing for Hyunbin and Jiho.”

“Well, that’s cute.”

Junhoe suddenly stopped typing. “Do you really like Minkyung?”

I raised a brow. “Yes? I do?”

He blinked, unbelieving. “What about Rose, then?”

My raised brow just raised a little higher. “What do you mean, ‘what about Rose’? We broke up, didn’t we?”

“But you still think about her and compare Minkyung with her.” He sighed. “Don’t you think you should finish your issues with Rose before going forward with this new relationship? You’re being unfair to Minkyung, and Rose is still waiting for her closure.” I gulped. He knows I hate the Rose talk.

“H-how?” I asked. I asked him how he knew.

“Which part? The part where you keep comparing them or the part where Rose is still waiting for her closure?”

“The closure one.”

“Rose got drunk after practice.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, man. Wake the fuck up.” He shut his laptop shut before leaving me alone.

Terrific.

**Lisa’s POV**

Amazing. Jeon Jungkook is making me wait in the cold. Apparently, I received a text message from him saying that he has something to tell me. Weird, he can tell me in the dorm but why out here? It’s cold, it’s snowing, and it’s not like I have long paddings with me. What’s with him, though? He’s weird as hell. He’s been following me around for a while now, and now he’s calling me out.

“Sorry, did I make you wait?” Oh, speak of the devil.

“Yes you did.” I kept my hands in my coat as he gave me an apologetic smile. He’s sweating, he probably went through his fangirls. That’s how Jaehyun looks like, sometimes. He’s breaking into cold sweat. “So, what is it?”

He smiled his bunny smile – cute.

Oh, no, maybe not.

“It’s cold, so I’ll try to make this quick.” He beamed – shit, I’m getting nervous. What’s with this annoyingly annoying feeling? “Lisa, I came to ask you to be my date for the Valentine’s ball.”

 

 

 

What the heck?

**Mina’s POV**

I cleaned another one of my wounds today.

My mom hit me again today.

But I only need to wait for a short time now.

I’m sure this pain will soon end.

**Eunjin’s POV**

Well, this is funny.

The Thunder Fang kids all met up to talk about Yulhee, and the CLYDE kids were called by their parents. It’s all Yulhee this Yulhee that.

Why don’t we make things a little more interesting?


	23. 21 : Y o u  S e e

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
21 : Y o u  S e e

**Eunha’s POV**

 “Eunha!” Yuju greeted me first thing in the morning, her clothes didn’t change, it’s the same as last night, as if nothing happened last night – ugh the girlie went off in the middle of the night without telling me. The hell with that? She and Jungkook both left me, I’m about to RIOT, sisters. Is this what a friend does?

I faced her with narrowed eyes. “Sis, what the heck? You’d suddenly show up after texting me last night that we’re gonna drink but sis you DITCHED me.”

She had an apologetic look on her face. “Sorry, duty called.”

I raised a brow as we began walking out of our hallway and to the elevator. “Care to tell me about this duty that called you?”

She shrugged. “CLYDE stuffs. Just the parents meeting. Then us meeting them, nothing new.”

I nodded. Figures. That’s why the CLYDE people always call them up. “Anyway, are you going to the annual Valentine’s Ball?” I asked.

Yuju nodded. Hey, it’d make no sense if she didn’t, anyway. She can pick from any of the CLYDE guys, and they’re all equally hot, so why not, right?  But hey, they’re rich kids who’ll probably end up with each other, anyway. They’re different from us mere mortals who were born fed on ordinary spoons. Hello to the rich kids over there, it’s your middle-class girlie speaking. “You?”

I nodded back – of course, I have to. It’s one of those few nights that I can socialize –

 

And one of those few nights where I can see and dress up Jungkook in a suit.

Yeah, I’m pretty much his designer and stylist whether it was Prom, Homecoming, or the Balls held in college. Even though he has pretty dates every time.

Sometimes, I wish that he’d see me, too.

**Mingyu’s POV**

“Kyungwon, wake up.” I stretched my neck as I gently shook her. “We’re gonna be late for school.” I stood up from the bed we shared and headed for the closet.

No, we didn’t do anything – we both just came from break-ups, people!

The thing is, after Mom and her _amigas_ went on and schooled us, Kyungwon, Jihyo, Sewoon and Yuju were left out of their dorm rooms since their roommates sleep quite early and the idiots forgot to bring their extra keys. Yuju and Jihyo slept in Minghao’s room with him, since in our dorms has two beds, the bigger one and the smaller one. Sewoon and Seokmin tried to fit themselves in one small bed and Kyungwon and I did the same. Don’t worry, guys, we had a pillow between us the whole night. I would’ve had her sleep with the other girls if me and the other guys trust Jungkook, but nah. We just found out that he belongs to the team investigating about CLYDE and company. But I sort of wished it was Yuju since we’ve been sleeping together since we were kids, then again, Minghao’s only comfortable around Yuju when it comes to girls. Hopefully, he’ll get comfortable around the new CLYDE girls, too.

“Can you lend me something to wear?”  She asked, quite loudly.

“Can’t you just go to your room?” I heard Sewoon ask.

“I just need a change of my top, Eunjin’s out early today because of cheer practice.” I pulled out a small shirt from the closet and took it out for her. I passed it to her and went back to the closet to change my own clothes. I only have one class today, so I might as well take a bath after class. I saw Kyungwon walk into the bathroom. It didn’t take long for her to change into my shirt. Now that I look at her, it looks nice on her. “What are you staring at?”

I shook my head. “Nothing. Should I walk you to class?”

I saw her raise a brow and cross her arms. “And what, get knowing and annoying smirks from your department-mates?” She frowned. “No thanks, forget it, I’ll do fine on my own.” She stretched, suddenly staring at me. “But I’d want to have breakfast, you on?”

Wow, she’s really something. “Okay, breakfast it is.” I picked up two coats from my closet and passed her one. “Your coat must reek of alcohol.”

She smiled and put my coat on over my shirt that she’s wearing.

**3 rd Person’s POV**

Luda, Rose, Taeyang and the just-arrived Bambam are in charge of the planning and the designing for the Valentine’s Ball.

“How was your vacation?” Taeyang asked. “Was it good and full of girls? I heard the Jewel Arc is filled with amazing beaches, which means girls, too, right?”

Luda sighed before commenting, “Hey, think about Binnie for a second, Taeyang.”

Bambam just sighed. “Really, guys, right in front of me?” He crossed his arms before answering, “If girls count my family, Jamie, Jamie’s family and Yugyeom’s family, then yes. A family friend’s mom died, so we had to come home.”

The other three nodded, even Rose, who doesn’t care, sympathized, too. “My condolences. She must’ve been sad.”

Bambam nodded. “Poor Baekye.” He shrugged. “So the sophomores, AKA, us, are going to make this Valentine’s Ball plan?”

Luda nodded. “Just in time for a break-up.”

“Wow, Luda’s bitter cells must be hitting a perfect-all-kill right now.”

“Must be Post-Breakup-Syndrome. I had that once, too.” Rose sympathized once more, but Luda doesn’t care about sympathy at all. She’s still up about her and Jaehyun’s breakup, but she doesn’t see her forgiving him anytime soon.

Bambam, who’s on work mode, clapped his hands quick – he loves planning and designing. “Guys, a theme first, before all the issues. We need to think of something.”

The other three’s attention went back to Bambam and his talk. “Last year, it was a Masquerade Ball.” Rose began. “So we can’t do a Masquerade ball. We can’t do that for the next four years.”

“What other themes we can’t do?”

“Hollywood and 20’s.”

“You know, we should just do a Yulhee-themed.”

Everyone’s eyes darted to Taeyang, and they immediately disagreed. “Taeyang, you little shit.” Rose cursed.

“Enough of this Yulhee talk, people!” Bambam, on serious mode, which is new to almost everyone, called them out again. He wasn’t having this Yulhee talk today. “Suggest themes, quick, so we can work on the design before these show choir kids go off to their contest tomorrow.”

The three looked at each other. “But we’re all in show choir.” Luda explained.

Bambam was going to complain again but Rose managed to cut him off. “I have a suggestion.” Everyone’s eyes darted to her immediately. “Titanic. How about Titanic?”

Taeyang cupped his chin. “Now that we’re in that topic, I thought about Game of Thrones, too.”

Bambam became enthusiastic and began jotting down the ideas in his laptop. It didn’t take long before Luda raised an arm, too. “Black and White would be nice, too.”

Bambam cupped his chin and began thinking. “I think we should hold a poll online about the ball. What do you guys say?” The others nodded and accepted his idea. Bambam and the other couldn’t help but be excited for the ball.

But other people are excited, too.

**Jaehyun’s POV**

I met up with Rose right after her meeting. Luda was there, too, but she ignored me. Rose just gazed at us as Luda walked away with Taeyang and Bambam. “What is it, Jae?”

I sighed. Today, the girls who seem to support me a lot, as I see them all the time, gave me gifts that I kept inside my locker. I don’t use them, I don’t think it’s right to use them, too. “I’m stressed, Chaeyoung.” I called her using her Korean name. I call her that when it’s just us.

“Stressed?” She looked around and looked down shyly. “Should we go somewhere a little more private?” I nodded before she led me back to the gymnasium’s bleachers. In the gym are the remaining members of the planning team, I guess. The student council, some of them, are in this gym. She sat on a platform above mine, so she can meet my eyes. “Jae, you okay?”

I nodded before holding her hand. I sighed as I looked at it, filled with calluses and marks left by signs of fist-fighting. Chaeyoung, or Rose, or sometimes even Rosie, has always been one of the strongest fighters back when we were in high school. We all stopped fighting when we entered college. None of us have been involved in a fist fight ever since we promised to stop. But you can see all our wounds in our hands. Gyujin has a scar on his neck, Lisa had it harder since she played the role of the messenger between the higher ups in the past. I have scars, too, and even Chaeyeon did.  “I’m not, Chaeyoung.” I sighed. “Chaeyeon’s ignoring me, our batch’s a mess, gosh, do I have to mention Luda and all?”

She chuckled before tightening her grip on my hand. “Jaehyun, it’ll be okay.”

“I sure hope it will.” I need to tell her what I know. “The Blue Rose is moving, and orders have been passed to us this morning.” I let go of her hand and her face turned stern. Chaeyoung’s a member of my father’s right-hand-man’s family, she takes orders most seriously among every one of us.

“What did they say?”

I heaved a sigh before telling her what they told me. “We need to work with the CLYDE kids. The other kids don’t need to know about Yulhee, that she’s pregnant, that she’s in Cooper University – those facts doesn’t need to spread.”

She raised a brow. I did, too. I first thought that we and CLYDE weren’t on the same side. “You’re telling me, we’re on the same side as CLYDE?” I nodded. “How?”

“Apparently, Jung Sewoon and I are distant cousins, our parents are cousins, and the final bosses in Thunder Fang are Sewoon’s parents.” I crossed my arms. “Which is a perfect thing, because I got us some inside source about Yulhee and the issues around us.”

I saw her smile and smirk. “Inside source? And what did you get?”

“There are two things that I gathered through the meeting with my father.”

“And those are?”

“One, Seokmin’s sister, Sungkyung, was actually Professor Stein’s, Yulhee’s scandalous boyfriend’s, fiancée. So Seokmin’s eldest brother, Minhyuk, is actually pissed over it, and he’s hunting Yulhee and Professor Stein. The thing is, Professor Stein is CLYDE’s informant, so CLYDE has to protect him from Minhyuk.” Before she reacted, I headed for 2 immediately. “Two, that older brother is heading for our school, he’s part-timing for a Political Science professor.”

I saw the look on her face. We both know.

Yeah, we’re doomed.

  **Dawon’s POV**

“You guys worked hard, let’s do well for tomorrow, kids.” Hwang Minhyun, one of the seniors, chanted one last time before he picked up his bag. Today’s the last day before the big match tomorrow, and I can’t help but feel excited – this is the biggest match we’re probably going to have before the nationals this August. “Remember, emotions can convey to the audience. –“ Before he can add on anything, Im Nayeon took the mic from his hands.

“And don’t be stupid tomorrow, that’s all.” Nayeon added. “Loud-mouth, you’re leading the second song, make sure that your vocal chords won’t be destroyed overnight, got me, huh, Loud-mouth?” Oh, she’s referring to  Junhoe, probably, since he’s leading the second song. “Oh, Big Gums, Bangs Forever, do well tomorrow. Our duet is on your life.” That’s Seokmin and Yuju. “Oh, and Sunako!” She called me out. “Your hair colour looks nice.”

I smiled shyly before the rest of the club left one by one.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked back, I saw Seokmin smiling brightly. “Dawon, the black looks good on you.” He waved goodbye before leaving with Yuju, since they always leave together.

“Thank you, Seokmin.”

Yuju smiled towards me and said, “See you in the dorm, Dawon.”

“Yes, Yuju.”

If I’m right and the timing’s perfect, I’ll confess to Seokmin if we win the regionals tomorrow.

 


	24. 22 : s e r e n d i p i t y

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
22 : s e r e n d i p i t y

* * *

 

**Yuju's POV**

"Check your hand mic, Yuju." Jihoon, one of the third-years who's also in show choir, opened the mic for me.

"Mic check, one, two, three." I can hear my voice, so this is good, I guess.

He glanced at my duet partner. "Seokmin, yours?"

"It's working."

Jihoon nodded before standing up. He's not taller than me, though. "Very well then, excuse me. I have to check the head mics now." He left the two of us and Seokmin and I scooted closer to each other. These days, I'm being cautious about something.

I don't want to doubt her, but I'm cautious towards Dawon. I mean, we're good friends and all, but this is my boyfriend we're talking about here. I may be tough-hearted, but Seokmin is my vulnerability. "Seok." I called him out. I need to tell him.

"Yes, Yuna?" He called me by my real name.

Wow, he really knows how to make me fall for him.

"After this contest, if we win, let's come out to our friends." I sighed. "I want to establish a wall between us and the girls who like you."

"I was going to suggest the same thing." He pulled my hand and began playing with it. I can see him hesitating about something.

I raised a brow. "Tell me what you want to say."

I heard him heave a sigh. "I get jealous, too. I can see the way Han Gyujin looks at you during practice, I don't think I can tolerate it any longer."

I chuckled slightly. Oh, dear, if you only knew.

"Here you are!"  Suddenly, a head-mic clad Jaehyun, Rose and Gyujin -- just who we were talking about, appeared in front of us, making both me and Seokmin retreat our hands back to our sides. Jaehyun furrowed his brows knowingly. "What were you two doing before we got here?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was fortunetelling. Do you want me to check yours?"

Jaehyun seems to have bought my story, because he changed the topic immediately. "Hey, I heard from the higher-ups."

Seokmin and I looked at each other before looking back at them. Of course we know what it means, we're not stupid. Seokmin got off the crate we were sitting on first, before catching me to go down. I straightened my skirt, fixed my hair and tapped my shoes. "Later, bring all the Thunder Fang kids in the nearby Chinese restaurant. We can talk there." I looked around and noticed Jiho throwing us a glance. We have to be cautious. I tapped Jaehyun's shoulder before walking out. "I'm going."

Us and Thunder Fang working together doesn't seem like a bad idea, too.

**Sicheng's POV**

Seriously, what's taking Minghao so long? We have to go to Cooper University and watch the show choir kids perform but we're still in the dorm and we're going to take the train to get to Cooper!

"Dude, sorry I took so long." Look who just arrived. The great Minghao.

With Kyungwon and Mingyu? "What's with them?"

He blinked before giving me an answer. I think he processed it on his head before giving me an answer. "Ah, we're going on a CLYDE dinner after this."

Suspicious. I raised a brow. The thing is, CLYDE doesn't have dinners together as a whole. I mean, Seokju and Minghao and Mingyu. I've never seen them together for dinner after show choir battles. It's always just Seokmin and Yuju. They'd be with the other show choir people, not with these two. "Sewoon?" I asked.

"Sewoon's coming over after the contest." Kyungwon began. "He says he's gotten trauma on Im Nayeon and seeing her would totally ruin his day, so." She shrugged and I raised a brow once more.

"He has Im Nayeon trauma?" We began walking to the elevator and Minghao pressed the down button for us.

Minghao actually nodded to what I asked. "Yeah. He auditioned for the show choir earlier this term but he choked the moment he saw Im Nayeon staring deeply into him."

“He said it felt like she was judging his soul."

I can relate. I once saw Im Nayeon at school and she glared at me. I thought I was going to die.

When we got to the first floor, before we tapped our ID cards to exit the dorm, I saw a familiar figure and smile.

Of course, it's Jung Chaeyeon. Who else can make my jaw fall, anyway? I think there's no one but her.

But she's with Sewoon?

 

Why?

Am I going to lose again?

**Mina's POV**

I held Eunwoo's hand. I don't know if what I'm doing is right or what -- but I can't let my mother hurt me and my siblings as she pleases. My siblings are young. Mayuri's only in high school, Mari's still in middle schoool. I'd be okay if she's hurting just me, but I can't tolerate the pain she's causing my siblings, too. “Am I doing the right thing?” I asked Eunwoo before I stepped on my house’s porch. The rest of the kids are either in school or in the show choir competition. Everyone, except maybe me and Eunwoo.

He nodded, giving me assurance. “You want it to stop, right?” He held my hand. “I don’t like seeing you hurting, too.”

I smiled sadly before opening the door. My siblings are in school right now, so I only saw my drunken mom, half-passed out, watching TV. “Mom.” I called her out, and she looked up to meet my eyes.

“Why, if it isn’t my daughter?” I heaved a heavy sigh as I grabbed all the beer bottles next to her. “What do you think are you doing, wench? After everything I said, you still hang out with this **_pawn_**?” I groaned. My mother calls my boyfriend a pawn. Good grief, I don’t even know why she’s like this.

I told you, she changed after she found out that Yulhee disappeared. If it’s any consolation, she remained cheerful when she’s sober – which even got less these days. “Eunwoo is not a pawn, Mom.”

I saw her growl and prepare to hit me – but I wasn’t having it today – I grabbed her wrist before it landed on my face. “Let me go, wench.”

I shook my head. “No, I’ve had enough. My siblings have had enough, and there’s truth to it.” I narrowed my eyes. “I realized that I can actually file a restraining order, so I can stop you from touching my sisters.”

Her eyes went wide as she put down her hand. She shot a glare at Eunwoo. “Get out of my house, I need to talk to Mina.”

Eunwoo blinked for a few seconds before I gave him a nod. This look is familiar to me. Looks like my mom got back to her senses when I talked about the restraining order. A few years ago, she filed a restraining order on my father who’s domestically abusive. Eunwoo left me and my mom together and my mom fell flat on the sofa. “What are we going to talk about, Mom?”

“I promise to stop hurting you and your siblings.” Her face turned serious – this, this is really my mom. “But I beg you, stop involving yourself with CLYDE.”

This time, it was my eyes that went wide. “How did you know?”

She sighed. “CLYDE’s been pulling the strings in our state since forever, but back then it was just four families, now it’s seven. They’re stronger than ever. But what do you think will happen when one of them disturbs the feat they’re in?” She began sitting up straight. “Stein was one of their pawns, but he managed to put the disruption on the force start.” She looked up to meet their eyes. “You didn’t know that Stein was one of their inside people, didn’t you? And dear, CLYDE will do everything to protect their inside people, even if it can affect their own people.”

I curled my fists – I don’t know what to say. How did she know all this –

 

 

No way.

“You’re a CLYDE pawn?”

“About time you got it!” She beamed. How can she beam in this situation?! “So dear, Mina, stop involving yourselves. You will get in trouble.” She stood up and headed for the kitchen –

 

But my intuition tells me that there’s more.

**Junhoe’s POV**

Of course, the performance of our show choir began with Park Myungeun and Kim Hanbin, two third-years in their narration. They narrated about the guy being the only one who loved since the girl never saw him as a man – friendzone, ultimately. But hey, we’re behind the curtains now, since Jihyo will come out from behind the curtains, but I’m not on backing vocals. I’m leading the second song, so I’ll come out from there.

Rose stood beside me, because she’ll be coming from my side when she comes out to back up Seokmin and Yuju. I, on the other hand, sincerely hope Donghyuk gets into his senses and finish his unfinished business with Rose. I mean, Rose is a not-half-bad person who probably wants to date but she can’t because she’s too hung up on the past, not that I care or anything.

“Stop staring at me, Junhoe, it’s creeping me out.”

I narrowed my eyes at her statement. “Please, you and I both know that I wasn’t.”

“Okay, I’ll buy that.” She said with a smile. The curtains went open as Jihyo walked to the center and she began singing her solo song, Distance. Jungkook and Jaehyun were both in back-up vocals with three other seniors, so they’re standing behind her. Jihyo’s voice is beautiful, really. It’s not as powerful as Yuju, Jamie or Dawon’s, not as unique as Jungkook or Rose’s, but it’s special. It’s soft and powerful at the same time, and Distance suits her so much.

You all thought I was that bratty guy-friend? Yeah, I’m that one but I’m a singer, too. I can tell if voices are good or not.

“Jihyo’s voice is nice.” Rose began. “It’s the perfect mix of soft and powerful, isn’t it?”

I nodded. Sis, I said the same thing.

It didn’t take long for Jihyo to end her song and come on our side – it’s Seokju’s time to shine! In this song, Gyujin, Eunha and Rose are coming to back them up, so Rose headed out. “Fighting.” I cheered her on and she gave me a soft nod. I heaved a heavy sigh as I sort of wish for Donghyuk to end whatever he still has with Rose.

**Rose’s POV**

I’ve always thought of Seokju as a perfect pair. First, they’re both CLYDE members, so it’s a given that they’re both rich. Second, they’re both good-looking. Third, they’ve been friends since they were children, they’ve seen each other in thick and thin. I mean, Mingyu and Minghao can pass, too, but Yuju, whenever she sings and looks at Seokmin, it just looks so real.

I’m singing back-up behind them, and I can’t help but stare at the way they would hold hands before making their hands part, to add dramatic effects. When they stare at each other, I know the judges can probably think that they’re dating.

Some of us wish they were, to be honest. Dawon’s probably praying that they aren’t, though.

As I was looking on the crowd and their honey-dripping eyes for Seokmin and Yuju, I noticed a pair enter. Too familiar. The girl was too tall, but the guy’s just as tall as her. His brown hair didn’t make him any less familiar than he is now. What is he doing here?

“Rose.” I felt someone nudge me. It’s the tall, loud Koo Junhoe. “You stopped singing on the last line.”

“I-I did?” He motioned me to head for the first song position. Still Into You by Paramore.  Junhoe and I are leading that song, how can I lose my cool?

Kim Donghyuk can’t make me lose focus.

I have to stay focused.

I heard the drum beats begin and the show choir members began tapping their feet. The dance leaders, Soonyoung- _sunbae_ and Chungha- _sunbae_ are out front with me and Juhoe.

 

Let’s start!

**3 rd Person’s POV**

The Mallenois University Show Choir club did it.

They’re going to nationals! Everyone cheered. Their hard work paid off, and besides, which other schools had better chemistry than their club?

But behind the wild cheers of the show choir and their schoolmates, clapping and congratulating them, some even imitating the hand motions when they did Justin Timberlake’s Mirrors, someone was dead nervous, pacing nervously.

That someone is Dawon.

“Seokmin!” She tried to keep a smile on, but nervousness can be seen in her smile.

Seokmin smiled back and beamed. “Yes, Dawon?” He asked.

“Can we talk?”

Seokmin chuckled. “Aren’t we talking now?”

“In private.”

Seokmin let out a small oh and a nod before following out Dawon to the backstage. “What is it, Dawon?” He asked. “Are you okay?”

Dawon nodded. “Just nervous.”

“But, we’re done performing, aren’t we?”

Dawon nodded once again. “Actually, Seokmin, **_I like you._** ” Dawon confessed in a soft voice and Seokmin’s eyes widened – he wasn’t expecting this. “I know you still like Yuju, I know you do, but I want to shower you with the love you could’ve given her.” She sighed and held her own hands close. Her palms became sweaty, and she was nervous even after saying it.

“Dawon, I –“

“No, let me finish, first. Please?” She smiled sadly. “I know it’s unfair to me, but Seokmin, I can wait forever.” Dawon looked up to meet his confused eyes. “I hope we can start by attending the Valentine’s Ball together.”

Seokmin bit his lower lip and closed his eyes before heaving a heavy sigh. “Dawon, I need you to know.” He held Dawon’s hand before saying five words that tore Dawon’s world apart. **_“_**

 

 

**_Yuju and I are dating.”_ **


	25. 23 : d i n n e r

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
23 : d i n n e r

* * *

[ My Mom’s Billionaire Friends’ Children] _  
6:00pm_

**_Mingyu_ ** _sent a photo_

__

Mingyu: Fuckign seokju was fukcing dating behind our fkucing backs.

Minghao: IKR I was genuinely MAD.  
Minghao: You should’ve trusted us!  
Minghao: AND YOU LEE SEOKMIN  
Minghao: U R DATING YUJU BUT U ALLOWED YUJU TO SLEEP NEXT TO ME? HOW COULD U?!

Yuju: Aw but it would have been obvious if I did.  
Yuju: And you can’t sleep next to other girls but me, if I allowed the other girlies to sleep next to u they would have creeped out.

Jihyo: But Seokju congrats!  
Jihyo: And I was wondering why you two haven’t dated yet.

Yuju: Aw, thanks, hun!

Kyungwon: Congrats Seokmin, Yuju!   
Kyungwon: Just in time for valentine’s!

Minghao: Speaking of valentines, can Kyungwon hit me up on a good DJ? Bam asked me if I knew anyone.

Kyungwon: You should ask Jihyo about that.  
Kyungwon: I watched Park’s Insiders and your eldest sister seems to frequent good clubs with good DJs.

Jihyo: If I had one part of my life that I’d have erased, it will be Park’s Insiders.  
Jihyo: Just how did that show manage to top Keeping Up With The Kardashians on ratings? Is our life really thrilling?

Mingyu: TBH yes.

Sewoon: Seokju congrats!  
Sewoon: Treat us to dinner.

Yuju: Aw we’d love to.

Mingyu: Girl, didn’t you call us out for dinner?

Minghao: I’m actually ready for dinner.

Yuju: Dinner with the Thunder Fang?

Jihyo: Well, that was quick.  
Jihyo: How?

Yuju: Jaehyun approached me earlier. He asked if we should talk.  
Yuju: We said yes, and kids, if we want this to work, we have to communicate with them.

Mingyu: Aw :)  
Mingyu: Leader Yuju is so fun to watch.

Yuju: ctfu kim mingyu

Kyungwon: AHH YUJ  
Kyungwon: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I SAW SEUNGCHEOL  
Kyungwon: AND SIS YOUR BROTHER IS HOT :”)

Jihyo: I said that, too, before.

Yuju: The only hot one in my family is Seonho – case closed.  
Yuju: Mingyu’s older brother is hot, but before puberty, he wasn’t.

Minghao: Mingyu wasn’t hot before puberty too, anyway.

**_Minghao_ ** _sent a photo._

__

Mingyu: BiTCH WHAT THE FCuK?!!?!?

 ** _Mingyu_** sent a photo

Yuju: ENOUGH.

Minghao: Right.

Mingyu: OK.

Yuju: Chinatown @ 8pm. I talked to Jaehyun.  
Yuju: DO I HAVE MYSELF CLEAR?

Sewoon: Yes ma’am.  
Sewoon: Where’s Seokmin, anyway?

Yuju: Oh, he excused himself moments ago. Now that we’re talking about it, I have to go look for him.

Jihyo: Can you lovebirds wait for me as I change?

Yuju: Lol sure.

Minghao: But is Mingyu ok with Chaeyeon being in the same room as him?

Mingyu: THIS TIME UR REALLY GONNA GET IT

Kyungwon: Yea let him get it ON PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION.

[THUNDER FANG]  
_6:15pm_

Jaehyun: kids Chinatown at 8pm.

Chaeyeon: Today? Why?

Lisa: …. Great.

Jaehyun: We’re meeting with the CLYDE kids.

Lisa: Lol Jae wtf??  
Lisa: Are we going to work with them?

Jaehyun: Wow, you got it.

Gyujin: I was there when you guys talked, but it was confusing. Why??

Jaehyun: You guys know that Sewoon’s our cousin and they’re the final bosses in Thunder Fang and they recently joined CLYDE.

Lisa: um, so???

Jaehyun: Apparently, CLYDE has been protecting Yulhee and the story goes on and on. Let the CLYDE kids spill it to us later.

Rose: But Chae… Will you go?

Chaeyeon: Yeah, I guess.  
Chaeyeon: It’s for the good of everyone, right?

Jaehyun: Yes, Chae.

Chaeyeon: Okay then.  
Chaeyeon: Seokmin and Yuju are dating?

Rose: Aren’t you friends?

Lisa: Well, after the big reveal, ChaeJu are currently in rough waters.

Gyujin: w/c is Jaehyun’s fault for being a CLYDE anti.

Jaehyun: shut up.  
Jaehyun: We can’t have any more Romeo and Juliets.

Lisa: I wish you’d get jinxed.  
Lisa: That would be fun.

Rose: Lol

_[D O R M 3 - 2ND FLOOR]  
6:26pm_

**_Jiho_ ** _sent a photo_

__

Jiho: BITCH WHAT?!

Jamie: Same  
Jamie: No wonder their chemistry is too real.

Junhoe: @Seokmin give me tips to get the girl.

Hyunbin: Be less of a son of a bitch and you’ll get a girl.

Junhoe: No one asked for your opinion, tree.

Bambam: I came to ask for opinions! Vote on the poll.

**_Bambam created a poll_ **

**_Valentine’s Ball Theme_ **

[  ] Titanic  
[  ] Game of Thrones  
[  ] Black and White  
[  ] Socialites of 2018

_Yuju voted for Titanic  
Jiho voted for Black and White_

Jiho: Black and White >>> everything else.

 _Hyunbin voted for Black and White_  
Mingyu voted for Game of Thrones  
Minghao voted for Titanic  
Seokmin voted for Titanic

Mina: Jiho, black and white is too common.

Jiho: Still, it’s classy.

Junhoe: I agree with you.

 _Junhoe voted for Black and White_  
Mina voted for Game of Thrones  
Eunwoo voted for Socialites of 2018

Taeyang: OUCH! The otp didn’t match!

Binnie: Should we try our luck?

 _Binnie voted for Game of Thrones_  
Taeyang voted for Game of Thrones  
Jamie voted for Game of Thrones  
Yugyeom voted for Game of Thrones  
Gyujin voted for Titanic

Gyujin: It’s hard to find GoT outfits!!!

Jiho: I told you  
Jiho: Go for BnW!

Gyujin: Too boring!  
Gyujin: Socialite outfits are for CLYDE so pass.

 _Jungkook voted for Titanic_  
Lisa voted for Black and White  
Jaehyun voted for Game of Thrones  
Sicheng voted for Titanic  
Donghyuk voted for Black and White  
Minkyung voted for Titanic

Minkyung: Donghyuk what r u doing?

Donghyuk: Babe I agree with gyujin and I think it’s hard to look for Titanic-themed outfits…

Gyujin: THANK YOU for existing!

 _Junyoung voted for Socialites of 2018_  
Sewoon voted for Game of Thrones  
Kyungwon voted for Game of Thrones  
Rose voted for Titanic  
Jihyo voted for Titanic

Bambam: WOW TITANIC and GOT are A TIE!!!  
Bambam: “””””DDDDDAAAAAABBBB”””””

 _Eunha voted for Titanic_  
Dawon voted for Titanic  
Luda voted for Game of Thrones  
Chaeyeon voted for Black and White  
Eunjin voted for Game of Thrones

Bambam: STILL A TIE????   
Bambam: IF SOLBIN KEEPS THIS A TIE, I SHALL BE FORCED TO VOTE!

_Solbin voted for Game of Thrones_

Bambam: OK THANKS GUYS OUR VALENTINE’S BALL THEME IS GAME OF THRONES!! GET A DATE OK?????  
Bambam: Get a fucking date.


	26. 24 :  Pre – Valentines

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
24 :  Pre – Valentines

3rd Person's POV

Yuju crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. They just won a competition, and she's getting yelled on by a staff member -- from her father's Chinese restaurant. So was she having it? Of course, not. Seokmin and Mingyu both have been holding her off, while Jihyo and Kyungwon are trying to explain the situation whereas Minghao's going off, too.

"Are you really not going to let us get the VIP room?" Minghao asked, obviously borderline pissed and upset. The kids thought they would get an easy pass on the VIP room, so they didn't bring their CLYDE cards with them. They thought the staff knew who they were but apparently, they were all replaced a month ago.

"Whose ownership is this place?" Yuju asked Mingyu, finally getting a hold of herself. Mingyu opened the stocks file on his phone and scanned for the restaurant and its owner.

"YJ-hyung." He answered shortly and Yuju just sighed. Among her brothers, does it have to be the by-the-book one?

The receptionust is beginning to get mad. "I'm telling you, we don't have a VIP room. Please get an ordinary table or else we'll be calling security."

“You guys, what's with the fuss?" As if it was god's desire, Sewoon arrived just in time with his cousins -- Chaeyeon and Jaehyun. He first glanced at Kyungwon, Jihyo and Minghao, who were busy explaining to the receptionist. "What's up with them?"

"Sewoon, did you bring your CLYDE card?" Seokmin asked and Sewoon just nodded.

"Of course, even Noona asks me not to leave it at home." He pulled out his wallet and passed the card to the receptionist. "Yuju, don't you guys own this place?"

Yuju, with her tall stiletto heels and her black dress, walked forward to the receptionist once again. "Yeah, but apparently, they seem to have forgotten that CLYDE has power over this place. I'll get YJ and have him deal with you." Yuju, really pissed, looked at her nameplate. "Catherine Flaw."

Seokmin nudged Yuju. "Yuj, she was just doing her job."

"I know, that's why YJ will deal with him. I don't know what words may come out of my mouth if I deal with her." Yuju walked out first and the other CLYDE members followed, with Sewoon going last as he needs to get his card.

He raised a brow at his cousins. "You guys aren't coming?"

The Jung twins were greatly shocked. This is the first time they saw their housemates not as their dormitory selves, but the CLYDE version of themselves. "We'll wait for the other Thunder Fang kids." Jaehyun explained.

Sewoon nodded before instructing them. "It's the 7th floor. Does anyone have allergies?"

"Rose's allergic to shrimps."

"Noted." Sewoon smiled before joining the other CLYDE members in the elevator. When they were now out of sight, the Jung twins looked at each other.

Jaehyun crooked his head. “Rich people are scary.”

Chaeyeon nodded in acknowledgement. “For the first time, I have to thank you for breaking me and Mingyu up.”

“You’re always welcome, twin sis.”

 

Meanwhile, back in the elevator, the CLYDE kids were having a mini-meeting of their own. “Good thing you brought your CLYDE card along, Sewoon.” Jihyo praised him. “I think Yuj would’ve called out her older brother if you didn’t.”

Seokmin, who was standing next to Yuju, asked her, “Are you okay?”

Yuju looked up to his eyes and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

Seokmin knows that she’s not, either way, so he held her hand, this time, though, in public – if CLYDE was already an enough of a public setting for them. “Oh, hey, guys, do ya’ll want to take the stairs instead?” Minghao suggested gleefully, which got a glare from the newly-announced couple.

“Forget it, Minghao. We’re here.” The elevator went open and they entered the only room in the seventh floor – CLYDE’s personal room in the establishment. Sewoon used his CLYDE card to open the door to the VIP room and they headed in. Much to their surprise, Yoo Youngjae, or rather, YJ, Yuju’s older brother, as in, the owner of this restaurant, is in the room with Sungkyung, Seokmin’s older sister. They weren’t doing anything undeedly, they were just talking.

“Yuna?” YJ asked. But before he can ask anything else, he immediately saw Yuju and Seokmin’s ~still~ interlaced hands. “What in heavens’ name?!” He stood up, wide-eyed, and he pointed at their interlaced hands.

Sungkyung saw this, too and her small eyes went wide, too. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

But deep inside, the 97-liner CLYDE kids are panicking. Without hesitation, Minghao tapped Seokmin, saying, “We’ll be on the 10th floor.” The 10th floor was their hide-out that YJ knew of, but no one else ever heard of. They even have special staff who serves them up there. It was Mingyu, Minghao, Seokmin and Yuju’s secret – but looks like the secret’s going to be unveiled.

Seokmin nodded and the rest of the 97-liner CLYDE kids headed for the elevator. Luckily, they took the same lift as the Thunder Fang members.

But back on the seventh floor, Yuju and Seokmin were holding onto each others’ hands for dear life. “Did you prepare for my brothers, dear?” Yuju asked her boyfriend.

“I hope I’m well-prepared, then.” Seokmin sighed as he prepared for YJ’s bombarding questions and his sister’s nagging.

**Kyungwon’s POV**

I know I said this before, but Yuju’s siblings are all hot – but now, YJ-oppa just turned _sexy_ when he got pissed.

Speaking of, it’s hot in this room. Should I start with Chaeyeon and Mingyu? From what I heard, they used to be a couple until before last Christmas. Jesus had a pretty good gift for Mingyu, if that was the case. Too bad I was still abroad when that mess happened.

I’m an Olympic gymnast. I stayed in the Olympic Village ever since I started college – well, before I got an injury. I broke my leg. It was pretty bad, I still go to rehab every once in a while. I was still in rehab when my parents joined CLYDE, so I missed the drama.

I also see Lisa and Minghao. Apparently, those two had a thing for each other, but CLYDE and Thunder Fang? Before the Jungs pledged their allegiance to CLYDE, they were literally pawns for CLYDE, as if their numerous paws aren’t enough. To be honest, I hated CLYDE before I became a part of CLYDE. Call me a hypocrite, but that’s the truth here. My parents were pawns, too. But then, when I met the other kids and parents from CLYDE, I figured that they’re not half-bad, maybe.

“Who are you going with at the ball, Kyungwon?” My head perked up when I heard Han Gyujin call out for my name. Uhh, we’re not close, though?

“Probably one of them.” I said, pointing at Mingyu, Sewoon and Minghao.

“Ah, what about Jihyo?”

Jihyo nodded. “Same as Kyungwon’s. Eunwoo’s taking Mina out and Junhoe’s probably going to go out with someone else that’s not me.” She glanced at Gyujin. “What about you?”

Gyujin shrugged. “Single’s appreciation day. Rosie’s going with Jaehyun, Chae’s probably gonna go with Sicheng and Lisa’s going to go with Jungkook.”

Mingyu, with wide eyes, glared at Chaeyeon. “Sicheng?”

“Christ, he didn’t even ask me out.”

Minghao also diverted his attention to Lisa. “Jungkook?”

“I didn’t even say yes yet.”

“Oh, dear, what’s with this annoying tension?” Sewoon asked as he fanned himself – same sis. I can only nod at him.

Jaehyun stood up. Okay, Jaehyun is also hot. I like his physique a lot, and his face – oh, god, he’s like one of those hot Olympians back in Olympic Village. “Uh, do you guys have booze?”

Rose narrowed her eyes. “Drinking already? We haven’t even had dinner.”

“Right, dinner.” Minghao pulled a phone from the corner table and dialed a number before saying, “Hi, can I get a buffet set up here in the 10th floor, immediately?........ Thanks.” Wow, as expected of CLYDE. First is this entire floor that’s owned by the three original CLYDE 97s, and now, a buffet set? But hey, this floor is pretty. It has four bedrooms and an entire kitchen, plus the home cinema set that’s in the living room. We heard the door open, so we figured that it’s Seokmin and Yuju.

“Did you guys order anything yet?” Yuju asked before taking off her shoes, with Seokmin doing the same. Oh, probably because I think the floor’s mahogany. Mingyu specifically instructed us not to let shoes touch the floor. He says he’s the only one who cleans, so he won’t let us dirt his beloved floor.

Minghao nodded. “So what did YJ- _hyung_ say?”

Yuju rolled her eyes before plopping on the sofa next to Minghao. “He said he’ll call Seungcheol- _oppa_ about it.” She sat down and went serious mode. Here we go, it’s starting. “So, while we wait for the food to come up, how about we talk out our differences first before anything else?” She smiled a half-smile before looking at Chaeyeon. OH WHAT WAS UP? “Chae, I’m sorry if I protected Mingyu before you. I wanted to, but duty made me choose between you and Mingyu, but I have to save Mingyu.” She glanced at Jaehyun. “And because I knew your brother would save you, regardless. Yeah, sorry for failing in my role as the best friend.”

I noticed Chaeyeon nod slightly. Aw, sweet. “I know. Sorry, too, Yuj.” The two exchanged smiles before Chaeyeon glanced this time at Mingyu. “I’m sorry I broke up with you so suddenly. And I’m sorry that we can’t fix what we broke.”

Mingyu nodded. “You’re right.” He gulped before answering back. “I’m sorry I was so selfish.”

“Forgiven.” Yeah, after the mess earlier at the receptionist, Chaeyeon wouldn’t want to marry inside CLYDE. I’ve always seen Chaeyeon as someone who’s peace-loving. She’s better off getting married to a normie.

“Got something to say, Jaehyun?” Minghao asked with crossed arms and a raised brow.

“Okay, sorry for being a CLYDE anti.” He glanced at Seokmin. “I’m sorry for what our gang did to your aunt.” Aunt? Ah, must be Luda’s mom.

Seokmin nodded in acknowledgement. “Our family had a hard time in accepting the Jungs in CLYDE, but we’re here now.” He sighed, though. “But you should apologize to Luda, too.”

“We’ll get there.”

“Yeah, I hope you guys do.” Yuju stood up, and wow, leader mode on. She’s a pretty good leader – I mean, she’s the only girl in a group of boys, so it would make sense if she knows how to deal with guys. “Now, whoever you guys are planning to go with at the ball, we’re switching it all up.”

What, now?

**3rd Person’s POV**

Jaehyun raised a brow at Yuju’s comment. “All of it? Why?”

Yuju crossed her arms. “The Blue Rose is making a move. Minhyuk- _oppa_ hired the Blue Rose to look for Yulhee.”

Lisa, also with arms crossed, raised her voice. “Instead of Thunder Fang?”

“Thunder Fang’s loyalty is still under CLYDE, Lalice.” Sewoon explained.

“But Lee Minhyuk is under CLYDE.”

“But my _hyung_ also knows that what comes around, goes around. He knows news will get to CLYDE if he works with Thunder Fang.” Seokmin began explaining. “Professor Stein is a researcher working for CLYDE. He was supposed to marry my older sister, Jooeun, before he cheated on her with Yulhee. And Minhyuk- _hyung_ isn’t exactly the forgiving type, so he hunted for the two of them, but Professor Stein is now in Japan, unknown to my _hyung_.”

“Okay, so what?” Lisa asked.

“But Yulhee is still here because no one will look after her deaf grandmother. They’re in the monastery together.” Seokmin sighed. “And my _hyung_ knows that the way to draw out Stein is through Yulhee.”

“Is he gonna kill him?” Gyujin asked.

Seokmin shook his head. “They actually have a contract about that marriage. Stein’s going get a lifetime worth of slavery – and it’s up to his next generation, too, if he fails to accomplish the terms. That’s what my _hyung’s_ aim. That’s what he wants get.”

“Okay, so why do we need to reset the pairings, then?” Rose finally asked.

Yuju sat back down and crossed her legs. “We need to keep some people in check. Specifically, those who are investigating us.” She pulled a file from the cabinet next to her and she opened it before reading the information inside. “Jiho, Junyoung, Mina, Eunwoo, Jungkook, Eunha and Sicheng. Intel says that someone from that group is a member of The Blue Rose.”

“How did you even get that intel?” Chaeyeon asked before the folder was passed to her.

“My eldest sister is the secretary of the student council. You can do the math.” Jihyo spoke softly, with a smile.

The Thunder Fang members went ‘oh’ and Yuju began talking again. “Gyujin, take Eunha out. Lisa, accept Jungkook’s invitation. Chae, take Sicheng. Sewoon, make sure Jun’s going to ask Rose out. Kyungwon, go with Mingyu and get intel on Eunwoo and Mina. Minghao, I want you to take Luda out.”

Jaehyun’s brows furrowed at Yuju’s suggestion and it’s the same with Minghao, actually. “Luda?!” They chorused.

“Watch over her. I think _Hyung_ is going to talk to her at that night.” Seokmin explained. “He asked me for Luda’s phone number last time.” He glanced at Jaehyun. “And besides, we have better plans for you.”

Jaehyun pointed at himself. “Me?”

The newly-announced couple both nodded before Yuju answered. “Take Jihyo, you two are on Jiho.”

“Me?!” The two chorused before looking at each other – t ~~hey’re definitely checking each other out, but that’s not the issue here, right?~~

Just then, Sewoon blinked. “But, what about me?” He frowned. “Am I not going to go to the ball?”

Yuju looked at Seokmin with wavering eyes, still unsure of their decision but they proceeded with it, anyway. “You’re on Dawon.”

It was an unhealthy silence before almost everyone chorused to call out the same name.

 

“DAWON?!”


	27. 25 : T h e  R a i n

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
25 : The Rain

**SEWOON’s POV**

“I’m just saying, bro. Dates are hetero-normative, you know.” Yeah, I know, dates are heteronormative, but you have to be, Jun.

Anyway, how did I even get into this situation?

Oh, I remember, Choi Yuju. She’s a **_boss._** Wow, I’m in Thunder Fang, yet she gives out orders better than my parents, or the twins’ parents, or the other twins’ parents. Sometimes, I wonder why is it that our parents were the only ones who didn’t give birth to a pair of twins, unlike my dad’s sibs who both got twins. I wish life wasn’t as boring as it seems. My older sister is in med school, which is boring, too.

Basically, in this story, I’m probably the most normal person here.

Why? Everyone’s weird! Seokju lied to their friends about dating for about a year or less! Mingyu has a kink for secret relationships, Minghao is probably single since birth because I think he has girl-phobia (cue Lisa’s entrance), Jihyo probably likes Cha Eunwoo but you didn’t hear that from me and Kyungwon probably likes Mingyu. In short, they’re all weird. My roommate Jun is probably at odds with Koo Junhoe. Why are those two avoiding each other, anyway?

“Either way, why do you want me to go ask Rose out?” He crossed his arms. Jun is a good guy, I can’t see why he was chosen to investigate on us. That’s really unusual. Or did they choose him because he wouldn’t be obvious, because if they did, then it worked. “Does she like me?”

Uh, do I have to give a lie for this to happen?

Ack, save me.

Amen.

Rosie, I’m so sorry, and you’re probably gonna kill me after this, but I won’t worry. She’ll probably kill me in any way possible.

“Yeah, Rosie likes you.” I sighed. “So, ask her out to make her happy.”

“Oh, you’re lying.”

Oh mY GoD, You’RE The OnE AskInG ThEn SUdDENlY I’m tHE oNe LyiNG?! “Believe what you want to believe, whatever! I give up.” I scoffed but before leaving the room, I nEEd tO hAvE tHE lASt WOrD. “Just don’t hurt that nice friend of mine.” Is it too late to add sarcasm into the ‘nice’? Too late? Okay. Moving on.

I ditched the room because it’s too hot in there, plus Jun is a bit dumb so, too bad. I walked out of the hall and I saw a familiar face dragging her luggage out of her room. Oh, Yuju moved out of her and Dawon’s room and she’s switching with Jamie today. Ever since the show choir finals, I think Dawon has been avoiding her, which is weird. I actually went to the same high school as Dawon. We both came from Mallenois Science High School, this university’s sister high school, and Dawon’s really nice. I don’t know what came between them to the point that Yuju moved out. And you know, based on observation, Yuju’s not a half-bad person, she’s just bossy. Did Dawon confess that she likes Seokmin, or something?

Anyway, that’s (hopefully) not my business, but Dawon’s kinda my business since Yuj and Seok told me so.

ANYWAY

I wonder how Jihyo and Jaehyun are holding up. Those two together…

Is such a weird combination, how did the couple even come up with that?

 

**JIHYO’s POV**

Uh, so how do we do this?

Me and Jaehyun are now in front of each other – awkward. I wonder why did Yuju ever pair us up – this is so weird! I really hate awkward atmospheres, and Jaehyun’s not making it any easier. I wish Yuju paired me up with anybody else, like Gyujin or maybe one of the CLYDE kids. I think he heard me sigh because I got his attention.

I don’t hate Jaehyun, in all ways. He and I are in the same club but we never interacted – he’s always dating, I guess that’s why. We never had a song together, we never did a duet or anything else. He’s very good-looking but I’ve never been left in the same room alone with me. And besides,

He’s scary.

His face is so sharp to the point that I’m beginning to get afraid of him just sitting in front of me. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked me. I gulped, his voice is so deep, it’s scaring me.

But I shook my head. “No, it’s just awkward.” I tried to smile, but he kept a straight face. He’s the future of Thunder Fang, he fits the profile so much. His posture, the way he speaks and his fashion literally screams gangster. “What about you?”

“Just about the same.” He crossed his legs. Sometimes, I think if I clothe him into the same clothes my little brother, Woojin, wears, I think he’ll pass as CLYDE, really. “Uh, Yuju warned us both –“

I cut him off as I nodded. “To not fall in love.”

“Yeah.” Awkward silence?

Again?

“Uh, so where do we start?” He asked, raising a brow. Why is he so poker-faced? I’ve seen him smile in performances but that’s just it. “I mean, we should begin with something, right?”

I nodded. “Um, do you have something to wear for the ball?”

He shook his head softly. I can see a change in his eyes, it’s like he’s asking for something, it’s almost close to strange. “I’m not the suit type, you know.”

“You know you guys aren’t gonna wear suits for a ball that’s themed _Game of Thrones,_ right?” I tried to smile and his face perked up.

“So it’s not just suits? There’s more?”

I nodded. “Girls’ outfits are easy to find, but boys’, I don’t think so.”

“Bambam said we can wear clothes that look like royals’, and I think suits can pass, to be honest.”

I shrugged. “But you said you don’t have suits, either.”

“I didn’t say I can’t buy one, no?”

Oh. Right.

I’m so scared of him, his aura scares me, for real.

“I-I’m sorry, I should talk to you a little nicely.”

Oh? He apologized.

Maybe he’s not so bad, after all. “I actually know a place to buy clothes.” I smiled before I stood up and walked down, with him trailing behind me.

**MINGYU’s POV**

“Kyungwon, Auntie, for the nth time, is clothing even our problem?” I asked as I tried out the 5th article of clothing she passed me. Okay, who the hell allowed Game of Thrones to happen?

Oh, I forgot, I was one of them.

“Yes, Mingyu, the pants are too short for you.” I didn’t know that Yuju’s mom is a fashion nazi? Oh, I forgot, this Auntie is a fashion designer. Right now, we’re in Yuju’s mom main shops. If I ever forgot to tell you guys that I’m quite a fashion terrorist, Yuju’s mom will always remind you guys that I’m one. And it’s a serious case because all that Auntie does when she sees me is diss my fashion sense. “Mingyu, son, you’re so good-looking but I wish you’d use your good looks a little more.”

“Auntie!” Yuju’s mom chuckled before leaving me and Kyungwon in the fitting room and all the clothes Kyungwon wanted for me to try on. How is it so easy for her to get her own clothes but it’s hard for me? This is so unfair! “Hey, I think this looks bad.” I raised up one of the clothes that she want me to try.

I saw her cringe. “Um, no, it’s dead ass fine.” Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her hair. “Why does your fashion sense suck? You’re insanely handsome, but you fashion sense is of a homeless man. Sewoon wears clothes better than you.”

“God forgot to give me fashion sense.”

“Yeah, nobody’s perfect.” She began rummaging back to the pile of clothes she pulled out. I’m gonna choke Bambam the next time I see him, I swear. “This looks nice.” She pulled out that black trench coat and suit pair. Will this ever work? “Do you want to try this? This will look nice on you.”

“I’ll trust your fashion sense even though I usually trust Minghao’s.” I took the hanger from her hand and I went into the changing room.

I was changing into the coat she gave me until I heard something.

Glass. I was certain that I heard glass break. Did Kyungwon mess with something? Man, Auntie’s going to get mad. “Kyungwon, sweetie, are you okay?!” I heard Auntie yell –

Kyungwon?!

Heck, I dashed out of the changing room only to find Kyungwon and her bleeding arm. “Kyungwon!” Eyes widened, I looked at her eyes behind her bangs. “Kyungwon, talk to me!” I checked her pulse and I began counting, one, two, one, two – she’s unstable! “Auntie, what happened?!”

“I don’t know, dear! I heard the window shatter, but I don’t know who could’ve cut her.” Auntie looked horrified, she’s really scared. “Should I call Aubrey?” She asked, referring to Kyungwon’s mother.

“Yes, please Auntie. I’ll call the hospital.” She nodded before dashing out of the fitting room and I carried Kyungwon unto my back.

“Kyungwon, who did this to you?” I whispered, hoping she heard me. “Stay with me, Kyungwon, stay awake.”

“ ** _Eunjin._** ”

I stopped on my tracks.

Eunjin?

Did Kyungwon just say Eunjin?

**EUNHA’s POV**

“Eunha, let’s go to the shop later to get some clothes.” I saw Jungkook come across the hallway. He has this beautiful smile on his face, as always, never-changing. I can only nod as I bit my lower lip, trying to stop all the emotions from flowing down from my face.

“I’ll see you later, Jungkook.” He smiled at me before going to the elevator. Last night, he called me because Lisa called him out to meet, so he’s going to know if he’s going to get rejected or not. I was sitting next to Chanwoo, my dear cousin, who gave me a surprise visit. He and his twin sister, Yein, are also cousins with the Jung Twins of our dorm, Chae and Jaehyun, but they’re not cousins with me since my mom’s siblings with their biological mother, while the Jung Twins’ dad is siblings with my cousins’ dad.

He watched as Jungkook walked out of the hall. “ _Noona_.” He looked down to meet my eyes. “You like that _hyung_ , don’t you?”

“What?” I chuckled. “No, I don’t!”

He smirked slyly. “Come on, _Noona._ You can lie to Yein, but not to me.” He shrugged. “But it doesn’t look like he likes you, though.”

Great, my cousin just decided to rub salt on my wound. “Shut up, Chanwoo.”

“I mean, noona, you’re pretty and you can get a guy when you want to but uh, yeah, you chose a guy who’ll probably never like you, congratulations, genius.” Look at this kid’s sarcasm!

“Look at you!” I groaned and I rolled my eyes at him. “Chanwoo, did you fix your girl problem already? Don’t you need to come back to Central Station?”

He smirked. “Come on, don’t change the subject.” Chanwoo smiled right after. “You should try and ask him out, you know.”

“The girl who he asked out is going to say yes to him, Chanwoo.”

“So?” He raised a brow at me. “It ain’t over ‘till it’s over, _Noona._ You do know that, right?” I tried smiling at him but I just can’t. I really can’t. “ _Noona_ , I know unrequited love is terrible, harsh, and it hurts. But you wouldn’t know how he really feels unless you’d talk to him about it, you know.”

How I wish it was that easy, Chanwoo.

**MINGHAO’s POV**

_Fucking bitch._

I wish I was this level of rude to Yuna and Seokmin, because we’ve known each other since we were children, but I didn’t want to be terrible but that’s just how it is. Why did they ask me to try and get Luda? I’m not exactly a saint but I know I’ve never been exactly nice to Luda back in high school, which is off-putting for both of us, since I wouldn’t want to insist the concept of “a guy’s mean to you because he likes you” and I’m not exactly THAT type of guy, come on, Yuna’s taught me better than that.

I actually was mean to her because she started it! We actually hate each other since we were kids when she burned my favorite bag, back when she used to hang out with us, and it got worse in high school.

So I don’t really want to interact with Luda.

But Yu-fucking-na, she just had to pair me up with her – **_AND I HAVE TO ASK HER OUT!_**

“How on Earth can I ask Luda out?”

“Well, you can start with finding her in the Humanities Department, idiot.” I looked up to look at who’s calling me an idiot, apparently, it’s Koo Junhoe. Fuck, I must’ve talked to myself.

“Did you just call me an idiot?!”

He nods. Is he messing with me? “You’re contemplating whether you should ask someone out or not but you’re not moving. Aren’t you already considered an idiot at this point?”

I narrowed my eyes. He has a point, but – “You don’t get my situation.”

“I think I pretty much do. I mean, I asked Rose out but Rose’s the ex of my roommate, so hello, we do crazy things.”

My eyes widened. “You asked Rose out?!” Is he crazy? “What did she say?”

“She said she’ll think about it.” Okay, is Rose crazy? “I think she’s waiting for someone who’s not me.”

Obviously.

I heaved a heavy sigh and I stood up. “Guess I better look for Luda, then.”

**_*bzzt*_ **

My phone is ringing? Someone knows the actual purpose of the phone is for calling?

I picked it up, and it’s an unknown number – probably the new CLYDE kids or maybe the Thunder Fang, I’ll just save it later. “Hello?”

“Minghao!” Oh, it’s perky but worried. This is probably Rose. “Kyungwon’s in the hospital right now.”

 

Eh?

“KYUNGWON’S IN THE **_WHERE?!”_**

**LUDA’s POV**

I held on my skirt as I walked out of the classroom – I hate attention the most. And I just dyed my hair grey. Is it awful? Take a look, yourselves.

This was Dawon’s idea, I don’t know what got to her but she suddenly treated me to the parlor. Is she even okay? I don’t think she’s herself. I think she became a little nicer after her talk with Seokmin, but my dear cousin just revealed his relationship with Yuju. Those kids, I had it coming, anyway. They were at it since high school.

“So we head for your sister’s parlor before heading to the seamstress, am I right?” I heard the same deep voice – oh, it’s Jaehyun.

Crap, it’s Jaehyun. I immediately hid myself behind a locker. “Yeah, then we should get some sushi, I know a great place next to the seamstress’ place.”

Jihyo?

He’s with Jihyo now?

I narrowed my eyes as I saw them walk away together. I can see Jaehyun subtly smiling, trying not to show it. He’s strange. He suddenly stopped asking me out, which was bound to happen, anyway, not that I have complaints.

I think I’ll pass the ball.

**3 RD PERSON’S POV**

Chaeyeon’s pacing nervously as she heard the news about Kyungwon getting attacked. “Jesus Christ, Chaeyeon, calm down for a sec and sit down!” Minghao tried to calm her down as they’re waiting outside the operating room.

“How can I calm down at this state, Minghao?”

“Look, I’m sitting down, trying to calm down, too, Chae.” Mingyu began. His blood-stained suit is still on him. As of now, only Mingyu, Minghao and Chaeyeon are outside the OR while Rose and Gyujin just left the hospital. Yuju and Seokmin are on the way to the hospital while Jaehyun and Jihyo’s phones are turned off.

“Did Jaehyun or Jihyo pick up?” Minghao asked Mingyu, who’s still trying to call any of the two. He shook his head. “Damn it.” Minghao cursed.

Chaeyeon stopped for a bit and noticed Mingyu tapping his fingers nervously. Chaeyeon knows him well enough to know that something’s up with him. “Mingyu, are you okay?” She asked.

Mingyu looked up to meet Chaeyeon’s eyes. At this point, Minghao also became curious. “Yeah, you say you’re calm but we both know you’re not. What’s up?”

Mingyu blinked for a while before heaving a heavy sigh. “Before Kyungwon passed out, she called out Eunjin.”

 ** _Eunjin?_** Chaeyeon thought to herself before she remembered something. She pulled out her phone hastily, dialing a phone number. In three rings, the recipient answered almost immediately. “Chanwoo.”

“Noona? Hey, I’m in your dorm right now with Eunha, if you need me.”

“Not now, Chanwoo.” She scolded the younger. “Can you look into some gang files for me? Specifically the Blue Rose. Look for someone named Ahn Eunjin.”

“Hmm.” Chanwoo began. “I can get you that in a day or two, maybe.”

“Come on, Chanwoo. I need it, immediately.”

“I can get it for you in 20 minutes but what’s in it for me?”

“You really are a Thunder Fang, aren’t you?”

“Definitely.”

Chaeyeon sighed and gave up. “Alright, I’ll get you Jung Eunwoo’s phone number, is that enough?”

Chaeyeon heard Chanwoo mentally scream ‘yas’ but now’s not the time for that. “Alright, thanks Noona, you’re the best! I’ll send you the file in 20 minutes, as promised.” Chaeyeon kept Chanwoo in line as they saw the door of the OR open.

“Doctor!” Mingyu stood up as the surgeon and his staff made it out. “Is she okay?”

“The shard got into her vessel but we got it out in time. She also had stab wounds, so it’s best if you keep her away from any kind of sword in the meantime, but she’ll be fine.”

Mingyu then asked, “Can she make the ball?”

The doctor nodded. “If she wakes up later, we can discharge her tomorrow and she’ll make it for the ball this Sunday.” Strangely, the doctor raised a brow. “Miss Kang’s leg was attacked, too, but I don’t think it’s an issue.”

“Thank you, Doctor Poong.” The doctor then nodded and left with his staff.

“Noona!” Chaeyeon heard her cousin’s voice so she put back the phone to her ear.

“I’m here, Chanwoo.”

“Yeah, remember the person you asked me to look for?”

“Yeah, Eunjin. Is she related to the Blue Rose?”

“Noona, are you kidding me? You didn’t know? That girl’s a high-ranking Blue Rose official!”

 

 

Chaeyeon dropped the phone, shocking all of the other kids in the room. “Guys…”


	28. 26 : B e f o r e

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
26 : B e f o r e

 **3** RD PERSON’s POV  
|| _D-5 BEFORE THE BALL_ ||  
¬ The same day Kyungwon got stabbed

Yuju kept tapping her foot. She’s thinking real hard right now, and to be honest, she just wants this to end. She doesn’t even care much about the Yulhee fiasco or anything at all, she just wants this to end. Her frown can probably reach the mantle of the earth and she’s really getting mad. She’s close to calling Seokmin’s older brother and just tell him Yulhee’s location to get things over with. If there’s one thing that she hates, it’s seeing her friends hurting. And with Kyungwon injured, it just made her blood boil in anger.

Currently, they’re waiting for Kyungwon to gain consciousness while Mingyu and Seokmin are trying to contact Jihyo and Bambam respectively. Jihyo and Jaehyun still hasn’t come back from wherever they went to and Seokmin needs to call Bambam to change the theme since they can’t have an iron throne in front of Kyungwon at the ball. Chaeyeon’s quietly waiting for Kyungwon to gain consciousness and Minghao went out to meet Kyungwon’s parents.

Mingyu entered the room first and Yuju’s face perked up when she heard the door open. “Any word from Jihyo and Jaehyun?”

Mingyu nodded. “They’re on their way here, they went to her family’s stylist that’s why she couldn’t pick up.”

Yuju nodded in acknowledgement. “How did they react?”

“They didn’t take it nicely, obviously.”

Soon, Seokmin also entered the room with Lisa, Rose and Gyujin. “Bambam told me he’ll change the theme.”

The others felt relieved while the newly-arrived members took respective seats around Kyungwon. Mingyu, on the other hand, was just standing there. Taking glances at the unconscious Kyungwon before Chaeyeon casually took his hand. “Gyu…”

Mingyu squeezed her hand before letting it go and taking Kyungwon’s slender fingers into his. Chaeyeon just watched this happen with a sad smile.

“Guys!” Sewoon entered the room and he was shocked with the atmosphere in the room. “Wow, did something happen?” He took the seat next to Chaeyeon. “Heard you asked for Jung Chanwoo’s services.”

Chaeyeon nodded. “And we found out that Eunjin’s the Blue Rose spy.”

“Oh.” Sewoon crossed his legs and nodded. “What are we going to do?”

“We wait for Romeo and Juliet.” Yuju informed him, referring to Jihyo and Jaehyun. The others eyed her meticulously. “What?” She asked.

“Did you just refer to Jaehyun and Jihyo as star-crossed lovers?” Lisa asked. “Last time I checked, you asked them not to fall for each other.”

“And I did.” Yuju crossed her arms. “I just like referring to people into literary characters, Hermoine.”

Lisa smirked. “Although I’d want Jaehyun to eat what he said about being a CLYDE anti and I hope he falls for Jihyo.”

Chaeyeon smiled softly and chuckled at Lisa’s remark. “Now that would be a fun drama to watch.”

“Wow, I’m actually liking the evil Chaeyeon.” Yuju gave her best friend a high five and they both smiled smugly. Seokmin couldn’t help but smile at Yuju and Chaeyeon’s reconciled friendship.

Just then, the door went wide upon the arrival of the ‘new’ Romeo and Juliet. “Kyungwon!” Jihyo came in, holding her mouth with both of her hands as she headed next to the hospital bed, ultimately pushing Mingyu out. She began crying while the rest of them heard a sigh from Jaehyun, who’s holding two helmets and bags.

Yuju raised a brow at him. “You look so tired. Did you run out of testosterone on your way here?”

Jaehyun glared at his ex-now-turned-ally. “Get a grip, Yuna.” He ranted, finally collapsing on the seat next to Gyujin. “Hey, CLYDE kids, has she never ridden a bike before?”

Minghao raised a brow. “What bike? As in bike that’s like a mountain bike or the bike that’s like a motorbike?”

“The latter.”

Minghao nodded. “Yeah, you know, celebrities only know cars.”

“Oh, right, I forgot. Asian Kardashian.”

“Bingo.”

Jihyo, who heard everything, glared at Minghao. “Keep it down, Minghao.” The others chuckled at her remark.

“But guys, Jaehyun only complains about the bike when he gets flustered about it.” Gyujin began to smile slyly, which caught the eyes of Rose, Chaeyeon and Yuju who were just talking about Romeo and Juliet. “What, did Jihyo touch your abs or something?”

Everyone’s eyes widened when they saw Jaehyun look away and Jihyo blush mad red out of embarrassment. “D-D-Did you?”

Chaeyeon chuckled upon hearing Jaehyun stutter and Rose began holding her laughter. Lisa began massaging her temples and Gyujin hid his face under his pillow. ~This~ is the future Thunder Fang leader, ya’ll.

“Can you guys keep quiet?” They were all startled when they heard Kyungwon’s voice – now awake because of them who kept embarrassing one another. “I got stabbed and I’m trying to rest, here.” The moment Mingyu heard her voice, he pushed Jihyo out of the way and held Kyungwon’s back as she tried to sit up.  She smiled at him and asked, “What did my mom say?”

“She got mad, of course.” Mingyu began. “But she was relieved that you were sent to the hospital immediately.”

Seokmin nodded. “They said if you were a minute late, the damage would’ve been worse.”

“But are you okay now?” Jihyo asked.

Kyungwon nodded. “A little, but I don’t think I’d want to see knives any time soon.”

“The first time I got stabbed, I couldn’t cook for an entire month so it’s understandable, Kyungwon.” Lisa explained. “But what happened?”

Kyungwon bit her lower lip as the others began standing up and coming closer to her. Mingyu held her hand, hoping that she’ll gain confidence from it. He gave her a soft nod and she smiled slightly. “Eunjin had goons. She broke the store’s glass window and her goons are the ones who attacked me.” She sighed before looking up to meet Yuju’s eyes. “But they’re not after us, the CLYDE.” She glanced and stared at Jaehyun intently.

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. “What’s with that stare?”

“Jaehyun, they’re after **_you._** ”

Then there was silence.

“Me?” Jaehyun asked. “Why me?”

“I don’t know why, but when she broke the glass and before one of her goons stabbed me, she told me to tell you that Terius says hi.”

The word ‘Terius’ seems to have caught all of the Thunder Fang’s attention, ultimately getting Seokmin and Yuju’s attention, too. “Care to explain?” Seokmin asked.

“Wait,” Rose began. “If Terius is involved in this, then this is not just a Yulhee issue.” She looked up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. “This is also an issue involving revenge.”

“Okay, hold on.” Jihyo stopped them from talking. “What are you saying? I- I don’t understand a thing.”

Sewoon spoke up. “Terius is the new leader of the Blue Rose.” The CLYDE-Thunder Fang member crossed his arm. “And Jaehyun broke his bones once in a duel a few years ago.”

“It’s not my fault he played dirty.” Jaehyun scoffed.

“But that’s not all.” Gyujin added. “Jaehyun also stole his girl, his pride and everything else that came with it.” He smirked. “Including free buffet passes.”

Jaehyun reasoned, “Free buffet is **_still_** free buffet.”

“Oh, Jesus, who raised you up like that? Adolf Hitler?” Yuju massaged her temples. “So let me get this straight. Eunjin is working under Terius who’s mad at Jaehyun for stealing buffet passes and Terius is under Lee Minhyuk who’s still pissed over a year-old issue.”

Almost as if it was choir, they all nodded. “What do we do next?” Minghao asked while Yuju began to think.

“I think it’s time we stop protecting Yulhee.” Lisa remarked, which caught everyone’s attention. “One of our own got injured. We’re lucky it’s just one member, what if next time, more than one gets injured? What about that?”

“But –“ Before Mingyu was able to say anything, Yuju cut him off.

“Lisa’s right.” Yuju agreed. “I can’t have any more of us getting hurt.”

“But what are we going to do, love?” Seokmin asked her.

Yuju closed her eyes before finally speaking. “We talk to our parents.”

**

Mingyu entered their house and found his parents watching TV with his younger sisters, Hyunjin and Doyeon. Mingyu first raised a brow as he saw the two high-schoolers who are supposed to be at boarding school until summer break. “Hyunjin? Doyeon?”

The two younger girls’ heads perked up when they heard their older brother’s voice. “Oh, it’s Mingyu.” Hyujin began.

Their mom immediately scolded her. “Hyunjin, show some respect!” She later smiled at Mingyu. “Hi, dear.” He came closer and pecked his mom on the cheek and he gave his dad a hug. “How’s Kyungwon?”

“Recovering, thankfully.”

“Thank God, Aubrey must be worried sick.” Mingyu’s mother, Sophie, can only sigh out of worry. “What about you, dear?”

“I’m fine.” He soon looked at his sisters. “Can you two go up for a sec? I need to talk to Mom and Dad.”

Hyunjin was about to complain but Doyeon nodded and dragged the youngest out of the living room. Louis, Mingyu’s dad, raised a brow at him. “Did you fail a class, Mingyu?” He tried to joke but Mingyu was too serious to be baffled.

“Dad, we’re going to tell Minhyuk about Professor Stein.” Mingyu heaved a heavy sigh. “We can’t afford any more damages, and I hope you’ll understand that we’ll tell Minhyuk about it after the ball.”

“갑자기?” Louis asked why so suddenly. “Why?”

“We want to enjoy the ball without burdens, too.” He tried to smile. “To us, we aren’t going to the ball to enjoy, we’re going to the ball to be guards. And we don’t want that.” He reasoned. “I....” He tried to stop himself but he just couldn’t. “I was dating Thunder Fang’s heiress before I found out that you were going to run for congress. I sacrificed her, Dad. So please, sacrifice this for me, too.” **_Damn, my acting is so top-notch._** He saw that his Dad’s feeling guilty so he excused himself and ran out of the house to get into Sewoon’s van (that he snatched from his older sister, to be honest). “How was my acting?” He asked Jihyo and she gave him a thumbs-up.

“Good work, I might cast you if I could.”

“What about you guys?” He asked Minghao, Yuju and Seokmin who all gave him a thumbs-up, too. “Choi Yuna, you got through your mom?”

Yuju nodded. “I told you, Cathrina Yoo-Choi likes two things, her kids and fashion.”

“Figures.”

“Now that’s over,” Minghao began with a cheeky smile. “We have a ball to attend to.”

**

**|| _D-2 BEFORE THE BALL_ ||**

Chaeyeon walked out of the gymnasium that she’s helping out in decorating. The main reason why she’s helping is because of the fact that almost all of the CLYDE-Thunder Fang Coalition members are in it. They changed their ball theme to the Socialites of 2018 theme for Kyungwon, so they had to help. Kyungwon began helping out yesterday, and Mingyu began acting bodyguard-ish, making even Yuju and Seokmin irk. Rose and Lisa switched out to Planning Duties because they couldn’t stand Mingyu acting like that and Minghao couldn’t spend an entire hour without puking in disgust.

As for their planned dates, some decided to drop it, like Sewoon and Minghao (who knew it was a bad idea to ask their dates out) because most of them wanted to go as the Coalition.“Chaeng.” Lisa snapped Chaeyeon back to reality. “I was asking if Sicheng already asked you out.”

“Ah, Sicheng?” Chaeyeon looked away and shook her head. “No, not really. I’ve been avoiding him, actually.”

“Why so?”

“I feel like it’s unfair to him.” Chaeyeon said as she stopped on her tracks. “I feel like I’m using him as a rebound, and I know how being a rebound hurts so I don’t want to hurt him like that.”

Lisa nodded at Chaeyeon’s maturity, amazing the former. “Good for you, looks like you grew up.”

Chaeyeon shrugged. “I guess.”

“How are you holding up on Mingyu and Kyungwon? I know you still like that tall clutz, Chae.”

Chaeyeon let out a short chuckle. “I’m fine, Lisa.” She smiled slightly. “If Mingyu’s happy, then I’m happy, Lalice.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Lisa shrugged before walking ahead of Chaeyeon. The said girl walked on her own pace as she watched Lisa run away to go with the rest of the planning team.

Yuju then arrived and tapped Chaeyeon from the back. “Hey, Sicheng was looking for you.”

Chaeyeon pointed to herself. “Me? Where? In the gym?”

Yuju nodded before dashing out to join Lisa. Chaeyeon, on the other hand, headed back to the gym.  She saw Bambam first. “Bam, where’s Sicheng?”

“Sicheng? He was just looking for you.” He pointed to the stockroom. “He said he’ll get the banderitas from there.”

Chaeyeon smiled and then nodded as she headed to the open stockroom. She knocked thrice. “Sicheng?”

Sicheng opened the door almost immediately with a happy smile on his face. “Chae, hi!” He took out the box and Chaeyeon helped him out. When they got out of the room and Sicheng passed the box to Jihyo, he mustered up his courage and asked, “Say, who are you going with, in the ball?”

“Oh, me?” Chaeyeon asked back, to which he nodded at. “My friends, probably.”

“Do you mind if I ask you out?”

Chaeyeon blinked twice.

And she gave him a small smile. “I’d love to go with you, but let’s go as friends, nothing else.”

**

Dawon’s also helping out in the gym with the work with Jungkook and Luda. They’re in charge of making the photo booth. “So we set up the camera, printer and computer here, before the food corner?” Jungkook asked Luda while meticulously checking the papers. “Wow, the planning department’s so cheap.”

“This is almost Cha Eunwoo’s fault.” Luda said with a frown. “Do you have dates or are you guys going to promote the singles appreciation event?” She asked the two.

Jungkook shrugged. “I asked someone out, but she still hasn’t responded.”

The two girls both narrowed their eyes, intrigued. “Wow, you finally had the gut to ask Eunha out?” Luda asked.

Jungkook narrowed his eyes back. “Eunha? No, I asked Lisa out.”

Dawon raised a brow. “Oh? You didn’t know?” She and Luda looked at each other.

“Know what?”

“That Eunha has hots for you?” Luda broke him the news and he just chuckled, unbelieving. “What’s with the ‘nah’ look?” she asked.

“People even in high school have told me that Eunha likes me but she always proves the accusations to be false, either way.”

Now, both girls’ eyes are narrowed to the smallest it can be narrowed. “Oh my god, Jungkook. You’re either dumb or numb, nothing in between.” Luda explained and Dawon nodded. “Everyone in Show Choir says the same thing, are you stupid?”

“But if she really likes me, then she’d get mad if I’d ask her tips about dating, right?” He asked, innocently. “But Eunha never did.”

Dawon suddenly felt the pang of annoyance and she began massaging her temples. “Because she’s hiding it, obviously.” Dawon announced before walking to the booth to transfer a box of glass shoes to the Stage Decor Team.

She’s still shy whenever she talks to Yuju or Seokmin although both of them stated that they don’t mind Dawon getting a crush on Seokmin, Dawon does. She’s still uncomfortable, and whenever she sees someone having a hard time like Eunha, she just feels ultimate pity.

“Need some help with that?” Minghao approached her and she just shook her head.

“No, not really.” Dawon answered.

Minghao just shrugged and ran off to help the others. But before he left the gymnasium, he headed back to Dawon and he swooped the box from her hands. “Dawon, these are heavy, you should ask for help when you need it.”

“Please, I can handle this.”

Minghao smirked. “Yeah, how about no? I heard from Jihyo that you’re a huge clutz and there’s glass shoes in here, and did you know that Jihyo’s older sister is the one who’s leading the Stage Design Team, and Park Sooyoung only knows one thing and that’s perfection.”

Dawon blinked and nodded. “Okay.”

“And the air around you is suffocating. So if you’re not okay, you can talk to me.”

“Yeah, maybe next time.”

Minghao shrugged once more before walking ahead of her. “Suit yourself.”

**

Eunwoo began clapping back and forth to watch all the staff members move around carrying boxes and carpets and table cloths. Some of the guys were carrying tables and some were carrying chairs. Another group’s in charge of bringing the lights into the place. Some of them were setting up the hanging ornaments, and some are fixing up the booths and food places. His bossy side’s showing off.

He, however, is still unable to process what the CLYDE kids told him. They said they’ll finish the Yulhee issue on their own, and that this is their fight, not Eunwoo and his gang’s. “Eunwoo.” Jiho, who stopped by him before going back to the planning room, caught a hold of him. “I have a question.”

Eunwoo raised a brow and nodded. “Shoot it.”

“Yeah, question.” She looked at him with seriousness. “As much as I like drama, I want this Yulhee issue to end, too.” She narrowed her eyes and she crossed her arms. “Do you trust them?”

Eunwoo didn’t know what to say and he bit his lower lip. Truth be told, he doesn’t. But he has to, if he wants to get to the bottom of this. “I’m trying to.”

“Great. The CLYDE kids told us specifically to not involve ourselves. What happened to Kyungwon might happen to us, so be careful.” Jiho tapped Eunwoo’s arm and walked away. Eunwoo on the other hand just watched as her silhouette faded.

He can’t risk anything anymore.

**

Junhoe, Donghyuk and Minkyung were busy setting up the table. Junhoe still can’t believe that he’s living the third wheel life. “Say, Donghyuk, let’s get married at the end of sophomore year.”

Both of the guys narrowed their eyes at Minkyung. “Kyung, we’re only twenty going twenty one this year.” Donghyuk reasoned, but he couldn’t hide the blush on his ears.

“Heh, you want it too, asshole.” Junhoe noted with a playful smirk before laying out the table cloth.

“Guys, the centrepiece is out by the gate, can someone pick it up?” Rose appeared in front of the trio and both Minkyung and Donghyuk dropped their stare at Junhoe.

He rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Donghyuk gave him a playful smile. “I’m in the talk of marriage with Minkyung, so please bring in the centrepiece.”

Rose and Junhoe both narrowed their eyes before Junhoe walked out of the hall with Rose. He raised a brow at her. “Are you coming with me?”

“Yes, the centrepiece is under my name, so I have to go get it with you.”

“Ah, I see.”

And there was this suffocating silence that even Junhoe hates. The thing is, Junhoe’s only soft towards two people, Donghyuk and Rose. While Donghyuk’s case is understandable, Rose isn’t. They never met before college, and she’s his best friend’s ex. To make matters worse, he asked her out for the ball when he heard from Sewoon that she likes Junyoung – great, another reason to hate Junyoung, as if the valedictorian issue in high school wasn’t bad enough. Junhoe was supposed to graduate as the class valedictorian until Junyoung, the son of the principal, suddenly came with extra credits Junhoe was sure that he never did. “ ** _Rose / Junhoe.”_** They chorused, making them both stop walking.

“Go ahead.” Rose told him.

“Right.” Junhoe mumbled. Wow, the Koo Junhoe is getting shy. Is the world ending? “About the ball...” He looked down to meet her eyes. “Will you go with me?”

To his surprise, Rose nodded. “Yeah, I will.”

He narrowed his eyes and blinked. “Is this for real?”

Rose chuckled. “Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” She crossed her arms and smiled. “I’m not going with anyone, either way. But I’d have to take a commemorative photo with my friends.”

Junhoe, who still can’t believe it, smiled brightly. “Take as many photos as you want, then!” He beamed before looking back at her. “What were you going to say, anyway?”

Rose smiled a little. “I just wanted to ask.” She crooked her head to the side. “Do you want to date?”

**

It’s six pm. “Okay, get home safe, take your rests, the programme team, prepare well for the program. There will be no preparation tomorrow to make way for your shoppings and self-preparation.” The official student council president, Kim Jonghyun (see also, Minkyung’s brother and Kyungwon’s ex; a/n: this is NU’EST’s JR) He also narrowed his eyes to his sister’s direction as she’s clinging on her boyfriend. “And use protection.” He mumbled audibly, making the other seniors chuckle.

“We get it!” Sewoon’s older sister, Wheein, chimed along while laughing, making Jonghyun blush madly while coming down from the stage.

Kyungwon and Mingyu, who are together, watched as the seniors banded together. Mingyu’s eyes met with his older brother and his brother just nodded before walking out with the rest of the CLYDE third-years. The third-years invited the sophomores to drink but most of them refused. He watched his friends leave one-by-one to go back to the dorm before he and Kyungwon walked out, too.

He’s been helping out Kyungwon for the past days ever since she got hurt, and Kyungwon’s just thankful she has him. “So, do you want to eat before going home? I’m tired of cafeteria food.” He asked her and Kyungwon nodded.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” They began walking out of campus premises, and it there was a comfy silence between Kyungwon and Mingyu. They were walking side-by-side and Mingyu kept noticing that their hands keep brushing against each other.

He was tempted to hold her hand.

He can’t deny one thing, and that’s the fact that he’s falling hard for her. But he thinks it’s too early. Similar to Chaeyeon, he doesn’t want to use Kyungwon as his rebound. Not when both of them just came out from ridiculous break-ups and he knows Kyungwon feels the same way.

“You know we can’t stay like this forever, right?” Kyungwon finally asked, blushing away as Mingyu nodded. “If you’re going to be nice, be nice as my friend. The others mistake you as my lover these days, Gyu.”

“Yeah, I know.” He tried to smile.

“Good thing you do.” She walked faster than him and he walked faster, too, to match her pace. “Let’s call the others.”

“R-right.”

**

After they were dismissed, Lisa went out to meet Jungkook. “Hey.” She called him out. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for dragging this invitation for too long.” She smiled a little. “And, yeah, let’s go to the ball together.”

Jungkook beamed. “So does that mean –“

“Hold on your testosterone, please?” Jungkook was taken aback from her sharp tongue. “Just because I’ll go to the ball with you, doesn’t mean that we’re dating.”

“O-oh.” Jungkook stuttered. “I see.”

“I don’t do dating, I’m sorry.” She crossed her arm. “The nature of Lisa is a dangerous one. If I date you, you’d be in grave danger, and it’s too risky, so we’re going out as friends, not as a couple.”

Jungkook blinked, trying to process what she just said. “So the rumors about you being a gangster is real?”

“Rumors don’t become a rumor unless there’s some truth in it.” Lisa nodded. “So yeah.”

“I see.”

“Do you still want to go out with me?”

Jungkook narrowed his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I? Gangster or not, I liked Lisa, anyway. So does it matter?”

Lisa smirked. “You’re persistent, interesting.” She smugly smiled and inserted her hands into her coat’s pockets. “That’s all, I have to go.”

Jungkook nodded and watched as Lisa walk out of the campus as Kyungwon called them for dinner. Jungkook held his chest and heaved a heavy sigh. “Calm down, heart. Keep yourself together.”

**

“Are you still working?” Jaehyun asked, bewildered as he approached Jihyo carrying to boxes that are at least as tall as her. He carefully pulled the upper box from her grip and he frowned as their eyes met. “Are you?”

“A bit, my sister’s the head of the stage department, so she told me to get these out before I leave.” Jaehyun narrowed his eyes in frustration as he looked into Jihyo’s eyes. “I mean it, Jaehyun.”

“You’re such a push-over.” His frown got lower as he asked, “Where should we bring these?”

Jihyo smiled. “The stockroom.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes and walked faster than her and she blinked. “Hey, wait for me! I have the keys!”


	29. 27: T h e  B a l l

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
27 : T h e B a l l

**_|| D-DAY ||  
¬ 4 Hours before the ball_ **

**_3 rd Person’s POV_ **

“Jihyo, sweetie, where’s your hairpin?” It’s a mess in Yuju’s house right now. As we all know, it’s the Valentine’s Ball in Mallenois University, and as much as they hate to admit it, the theme of the ball is “The Socialites of 2018”. And what other group is a group of Socialites? Honestly, there is no one but CLYDE. And as we all know, Yuju’s mom is a fashion designer, so all of the CLYDE’s children who are joining the ball are in the Choi’s, and this also includes her older brothers’ (Minki, Seungcheol) friends. Jihyo’s stylists are also here to help in styling the others. The CLYDE strongly believes in sharing resources.

Mingyu passed Cathrina, Yuju’s mom the hairpin she was looking for, “Here you go, Auntie.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Cathrina took the pin from Mingyu and she attached it on Jihyo’s hair. Really, Cathrina and the team did wonders for everyone. Jihyo’s wearing a black lace two-piece with the skirt running until her ankle. “Can you move seats so I can fix Chaeyeon, now?”

Jihyo thanked Cathrina and moved to sit next to Sewoon who just finished brushing up his hair. Sewoon’s wearing a dark green suit and pants, and he’s wearing a black corsage on its pocket. “Jihyo.” Sewoon called her out.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s take a selfie.”

Jihyo chuckled as she recalled Sewoon’s ‘Park Siblings Agenda’ wherein Sewoon would try and post pics on his instagram with the Park Siblings and check how much followers he would gain. Just as Sewoon was going to press the capture icon, Yuju sat next to Jihyo with a wide smile. “Me too!”

Sewoon narrowed his eyes. “No, go to your best friend or something!”

“Shut up and take the damn photo, Sewoon.”

“Fine, fine.” Sewoon raised his arm once again, and just right before he was going to click the capture icon, they heard noise that seems to sound like Yuju’s older brother raising his voice. “Can I please take the photo in peace?”

“Is that CJ?” Yuju stood up to see what they were fighting about while Jihyo just glanced at them. In a few moments, they saw Yuju stop an impending fight between the siblings. Jihyo also noticed Jaehyun scoot over next to her.

Sewoon raised his arm. “Jaehyun, join the pic.” And he clicked the shutter, revealing a photo of the three. “That did the trick.” Sewoon stood up and headed for the other CLYDE members, leaving both Jaehyun and Jihyo on their own.

“So, what song are you singing later?” He asked. Jihyo got picked to sing one of the ball’s songs.

“Ocean Eyes, Mingyu remixed the song for me.” Jaehyun gave a small ‘oh’ before nodding. “Jaehyun, you look nice today.” Jihyo said with a smile. Jaehyun’s wearing a black tux that Jihyo ~notably~ chose for him.

“I was right to trust your instincts, congratulations.” He sounded half-sarcastic and Jihyo laughed it off. “You always look good, do I need to compliment you?”

Jihyo smiled, and Lisa took note of this, smirking from her seat. Minghao saw this smirk on her face and he raised a brow. “You look amused.”

“Why, yes.” Lisa acknowledged this fact. “Do you know the saying, all snakes have a soft underbelly?”

“Am I talking to Choi Yuna, because I think I’m hearing Riverdale references.” Minghao raised a brow. “Dude, I dunno. The only thing I’m sure of in biology is mitochondrion is the powerhouse of the cell.”

“Why am I talking to you, even?” Lisa crossed her arms and watched as Jaehyun and Jihyo continued chattering along. “But then again, we’re not snakes. We’re tigers.”

“Hmm.” Minghao began. “But hey, all tigers have their dens to deal with, and their cubs, too.” He smirked as he watched Jihyo and Jaehyun, as well. “And the only way to get the cubs is to get into the tiger’s den.”

Lisa gave Minghao a side-glance as she nodded, standing up. “I’d prefer it if you told Jihyo to stay away from Jaehyun.”

“Noted.”

**

 ** _“WHERE am I going to pick you up?”_** Sicheng couldn’t believe what he’s hearing through phone. “CLYDE’s Head house? You mean **_the_** main CLYDE household?”

“Yeah, Yuju’s house. Do you want directions, Sicheng?” Chaeyeon answered through the other side. “I’ll send the address although CLYDE has an entire village for themselves, and Yuju’s house is the only house that has around eight houses in a circle, plus it’s the only house that has two floors.”

“The house that only has two floors?”

“The only house that has two floors only.”

Sicheng’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“The other houses all have at least 4 floors.”  Chaeyeon sighed. “Sicheng, don’t worry, that’s the same reaction I had the first time I got here, so, don’t worry.”

Sicheng nodded. “I’m with Junhoe and Jungkook, we’ll come to pick you, Rose, and Lisa up.”

“Thank you, Sicheng.”

“Yes, I’ll see you.” Sicheng ended the call with a shy smile on his face as he scratched his neck. He looked at Junhoe and Jungkook, who were both waiting for his response. “Hehe, she and the other girls are in CLYDE’s head house.”

Jungkook raised a brow. “In Brithe City?”

Junhoe, on the other hand, just sped up his car. They’re now driving north to pick up the girls. They think the rest of their group will head on their own to school. “So, are any of you guys items or anything?”

Jungkook stopped from munching his snack before answering. “Lisa doesn’t want to date.”

Sicheng agreed. “So does Chae.”

“Figures, Lisa’s a gangster, Chaeyeon just broke up with Mingyu, it’s understandable.” With the rear mirror, he glanced at Sicheng. “But I’m more surprised as to how you asked Chaeyeon out. I’m amazed, you have quite some bravery, there.” He praised her and Sicheng kept his hands together, eventually coming shy. “Why, I’m impressed, why are you flushing?”

“Keep quiet, Ju-ne, I’m still shy when we’re talking about it since she kind of rejected me.” Sicheng answered with a small frown. “I wish she’d give me a chance, though.”

 “She will, just wait for it, she’s just not yet ready.” Junhoe glanced at Jungkook. “I’m not sure if that works with Lisa, though, dude.” He kept driving. “By the way, Sicheng, do you know who Jaehyun’s taking for the ball?”

Sicheng narrowed his eyes. “Isn’t it Rose?”

Junhoe shook his head. “I heard it’s Jihyo.”

Sicheng narrowed his eyes further. “Jihyo?” He raised a brow. “But isn’t she going with Minghao or any of the CLYDEs?”

Junhoe shrugged. “Aren’t you two friends?”

Sicheng nodded. “We are.”

“Then what’s with those two?”

Sicheng blinked and began to think before scratching his neck in confusion. “I think they’re just acquaintances, Junhoe. I don’t think Jaehyun would risk going out with a CLYDE member. After all, you know, Chaeyeon.”

Junhoe remained unfazed but he just drove in silence.

**

**_¬ 2 Hours before the start of the ball_ **

Minghao and the rest of the CLYDE members, together with Jaehyun, and Gyujin walked into the venue. They decided to stay in the parking lot for a bit. There were already a few people, chatting by their cars. CLYDE, as expected, had a whole limousine for themselves, and to be honest, Gyujin, Minghao, and Jaehyun already drank some Mule. Seokmin and Mingyu both began helping Yuju walk, since she’s never a fan of heels, and her mother gave her a pair of killer heels. Minghao crossed his arms. “Geez, you look like some PWD without feet.”

Yuju shot him a glare. “Do you want to try wearing these heels? Just try, Minghao.”

“Okay, I’ll pass.”

Seokmin took out a pair of mid-level heels and gave it to his girlfriend. “Here’s the heels you’ve been trying to hide from your mom.”

Yuju smiled brightly. “This, is why, my friends, I love my man so much.”

“Cringy~” Minghao teased again.

“Get a girl, dude.” Mingyu teased back.

“Wow, hello there, you single bastard.”

“I think the singles should stop fighting.” Gyujin suggested with a playful smile on his face.

“Shut up, no gf since birth.” Minghao fought back.

Then they heard someone clear her throat. They all turned around, sans Yuju and Seokmin who were busy changing Yuju’s shoes. She’s wearing a navy blue, sparkly, mermaid dress, and her hair’s beautifully flowing by her back. Even Jaehyun was at awe with her beauty as he smirked. “Welcome back, Solbin.”

“Hey there.” She greeted Jaehyun back, getting knowing glances from the rest of the kids. “Now, don’t start, Jaehyun and I are good.”

This time, Mingyu shot a glare at Jaehyun. “You two are **_good?_** ”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Of course not. This is called being formal, if you didn’t get the memo, Mingyu.”

“Take your rivalry elsewhere.” Yuju said as she, aided by Seokmin, finished changing her footwear from inside the car. “Looking great, Solbin.”

Mingyu’s eyes went wide. “Aren’t you supposed to be my friend?”

Yuju rolled her eyes. “Hey, genius, am I not allowed to praise her for her beauty?”

Mingyu scoffed while Kyungwon elbowed him. “Mingyu, be nice.”

“Fine.”

“That was quick.” Solbin joked. “Actually, I’m here to pick Gyujin up.” She glanced at him. “I asked him out yesterday.”

Gyujin cheered as he shot an annoying look at Minghao. “Beat that, no gf since high school.”

“Get out of my face, Han Gyujin.” Everyone chuckled as Minghao defensively fought back.

Solbin wrapped her arm around Gyujin’s and they waved goodbye. “We’ll head in, first.”

The rest of them nodded and watched as Gyujin and Solbin headed inside. Jihyo crossed her arms and smiled slyly. “Now **_that_** ’s a weird combination.”

“It’s like Jaehyun plus piano. Straight up weird.” Mingyu commented, which made heads turn. Specifically, Seokmin and Yuju.

Yuju faced back to the front. “Just in case Mingyu’s pretending to be stupid, Jaehyun plays the piano.” She commented, making Mingyu’s jaw drop.

“He’s the show choir’s official pianist.”

Embarrassed, Mingyu gave out a small, ‘oh’, making Kyungwon and Jihyo laugh. Sewoon also gave out a short chuckle before Mingyu completely changed the topic. “Yep, let’s go in, you guys.”

**

Minkyung groaned as she saw Hyunbin wearing an 18th-century frilly necktie on his neck. “Seriously, Kwon Hyunbin. What are those?”

“It’s high fashion.”

“High fashion my ass – you’re probably high on drugs right now.”

Donghyuk, who just sat down and brought booze for the four of them (including Jiho) shot a glare at Minkyung. “Babe, the language?”

“Oh, are we having booze right before the ball starts?” Minkyung raised a brow and she slyly smirked across the table. “Babe, I didn’t know you were that type.”

Donghyuk simply didn’t fall for it. “This isn’t for you, dummy.” He said as he slid the bottles towards Hyunbin. “No drinks for you until you get home, your older brother said.”

Minkyung rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she saw her older brother smiling gleefully as he greets visitors. “Wow, Kim Jonghyun is such an ass.”

“Wish he wasn’t up on my ass, though.” Donghyuk complained before fixing his tux. “Oh, Bam and company are here.” Bambam, Jamie and Yugyeom have arrived in their fabulous fashion, no thanks to Bambam, probably.

“Bambam, you jerk.” Jiho crossed her arms, obviously annoyed. “You asked us to get dates, but you can’t pick up one? Even Han Gyujin has a date!”

Everyone chuckled with Jihyo’s comment and with that, the night has officially begun.

**

**_¬ the ball has started._ **

To be honest, the programme wasn’t that much. They had this best-dressed award that went to Chaeyeon and some third-year for the girls and it went to two seniors for the guys. After that, they were given food to eat, but really, what else could be the highlight of a ball but the slow-dance portion?

Mingyu picked Kyungwon from her chair and he pulled her to the dance floor. They began slow-dancing as Mingyu put his hands on Kyunwon’s waist and Kyungwon has her hands on Mingyu’s nape. She played a small smile on her face. “I figured you’d ask Chaeyeon out first before me, so I’m quite startled.”

Mingyu smiled a little. “No, not really.” Dawon was the first to sing that night. “You look pretty tonight.”

She smirked. “When did I not look pretty in your eyes?” Mingyu smugly smiled. “Really now, Kim Mingyu?”

Mingyu chuckled. “Wow, Kyungwon.” They continued swaying until the middle of the song.

“By the way, shouldn’t you ask Chaeyeon a dance by now?”

“Why are you always _Chaeyeon this, Chaeyeon that?_ I’m with you, not Chaeyeon.”

Kyungwon removed one of her hands from his nape and she pointed his chest with her finger. “Chaeyeon’s still inside this, you can’t deny that.”

“Like how Kim Jonghyun’s still inside yours?”

Kyungwon lightly slapped Mingyu’s shoulder. “Should I tell you to get the girl or should I advise you not to?” Mingyu pulled Kyungwon closer, and into a hug. “W-What are you doing?”

Mingyu snuggled into Kyungwon’s shoulder, slightly lowering his body to match her height. “Well, just, I want to stay like this.”

“What?”

“I wanted to check my own feelings.”

“Own feelings?” Mingyu nodded, that Kyungwon felt. “But why do you need to check your feelings?”

“Before I make a move.”

**

After Dawon finished singing, Minghao waited for her at the stairway to the stage. He held his hand out and asked, “May I have this dance?”

Dawon smiled shyly. “Why, of course.” Minghao pulled her to the dance floor and they began dancing slowly with the next song. “I’ve seen you waiting since I started singing, Minghao. Do you have something to tell me?”

Minghao shrugged shyly. “Nothing much. It’s just that I heard the news that you like Seokmin.”

Dawon narrowed her eyes. “And where did you hear that news?”

“The news central, probably Ahn Solbin?” He joked.

Dawon lightly slapped his arm. “Yes, I did.”

“ _Did_? Past tense? Mingyu told me you took up an elective in English back in middle school so you know your terms more than anyone, and your way of speaking is by the book.” Minghao asked.

She smiled a little. “It means I’m over the Seokmin phase, Minghao. Must I remain in love with someone who does not love me?”

Minghao nodded. “Point taken sis.” He crooked his head and looked at her eyes. He brushed off her bangs, that got too long that she began curling it. “You should really cut your bangs.”

Dawon carefully removed his hand from her hair. “Minghao, I fall for people easily. Please don’t do this to me, you might lead me on.”

 ** _I won’t lead you on._** Minghao wanted to say.

But he just couldn’t.

**

 


	30. 28 : A f t e r m a t h

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
28 : A f t e r m a t h

* * *

 

_[D O R M 3 - 2ND FLOOR]  
2:00pm_

Jiho: Now that the ball’s over Mr. Lau is opening a new Blackboard test, good morning fam.

Jamie: Wow Mr. Lau aka the divorcee can stay salty.  
Jamie: It’s not our fault he’s abusive.  
Jamie: I wanna throw him to the pits of hell.  
Jamie: I fucking hate Math03.

Minghao: Math03 is College Algebra but go off Janet.

Binnie: Thughao coming out at 8am!!!  
Binnie: Oh it’s already 2pm…..

Minghao: @Yoo Taeyang condoms have expiry dates.

Taeyang: Tell that to Bambam who tried hitting on a freshman lololololololol

Gyujin: oomf

Mingyu: wtf

Jungkook: LOOOOOOOL

Yugyeom: holy shit u did not

Jaehyun: Someone protect Sicheng’s eyes.

Jihyo: On it.

Jaehyun: ?????  
Jaehyun: You’re with Sicheng???

Jihyo: We have psychology together, we’re doing coursework together. Why’d you ask?

Lisa: *coughs* he’s jealous

Jungkook: OH WHAT A CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

Jaehyun: the Lisa stan should stop.

Minghao: BAAAAAAAAARS  
Minghao: Damn I love it when Jaehyun goes Jae-killer mode

Jiho: Anyway, answers?? For the test??

Mingyu: Yuju’s solving it as we speak.  
Mingyu: Hehehehehehehe  
Mingyu: Perks of living next to Yuju.

Sewoon: Kyungwon’s also solving with Seokju.   
Sewoon: It’s nice to see the geniuses play.

_2:30pm_

Sewoon: Fuck you Bambam

Yugyeom: Wow sewoon can curse?

_Sewoon sent a photo._

__

Sewoon: I was wondering why my spawn-of-satan cousin sent me a message.

Chaeyeon: Wow, Bambam….

Jamie: I AM VISIBLY DISAPpOINTED

Yugyeom: wow Jung people do you want us to kick Bam’s ass?

Jaehyun: Please do.  
Jaehyun: Or else Yein herself will kick his ass.  
Jaehyun: Or Chanwoo, either way, both choices are a BAD choice.

Jiho: talkative Jaehyun, what a concept.

Bambam: WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN

Sewoon: I’m giving you half a minute to explain.

Bambam: You KNOW WHAT, THERE ARE NO EXCUSES. I APOLOGIZE AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT I JAMIE KICKED MY ASS.

Jamie: Yay!!!

 

_6:09pm_

_Jihyo posted an IG story_

__

_[Jaehyun and Jihyo’s DMs]_

j.jaehyun__ _replied to_ Jihyosus’ _story_

j.jaehyun__  
You still with Sicheng?

Jihyosus  
Yesssss. :)  
We’re thinking of getting dinner together!

j.jaehyun__  
Where are you right now?

Jihyosus  
Me?  
I’m with Sicheng.

j.jaehyun__  
I know  
Your location.

Jihyosus  
We’re at my mall, why’d you ask?

j.jaehyun__  
Wait for me.

Jihyosus  
Huh? Why?

j.jaehyun__  
I’m in the area.  
Yuna’s worried sick about you.

Jihyosus  
Oh, I she? Omg! I’ll call her rn. Thank you and see you, Jaehyun!

_[Jaehyun and Yuju’s DMs]_

j.jaehyun__  
_sent a photo_

 __  
You’re not supposed to tell anyone about this, you hear me, Choi Yuna?

mumshyuj  
LOL  
I knew it, you have a thing for her heheheheheheheh

j.jaehyun__  
No I don’t.  
I just want Sicheng to stick to my sister if he likes my sister.

mumshyuj  
I jUsT wANt SIcHeNG tO sTIcK tO My sISTeR If He lIKes mY siSTEr.

j.jaehyun__  
I don’t like rich kids.

mumshyuj  
Yeah says the guy who dated me

j.jaehyun__  
… I’m afraid of trust fund babies.

mumshyuj  
But you dated me?????

j.jaehyun__  
Yeah but we had a class together and I was impressed by your skill there?? Which is why I dated you??

mumshyuj  
Where did you even pick up that term?

j.jaehyun__  
Spotify ads…

mumshyuj  
Oh..

 

_[Chaeyeon and Yuju’s DMs]_

mumshyuj  
You should stop your brother and the spotify ads.

jungchaeng  
Yuju give him a break, he’s enjoying!

mumshyuj  
Yeah he picked up the term trust fund babies.

jungchaeng  
But that word’s a slang since the beginning.

mumshyuj  
Well, that’s not my agenda.  
I think he likes Jihyo.

jungchaeng  
Chanwoo said the same thing haha   
But don’t tell it to him.

mumshyuj  
why tho?

jungchaeng  
not now. Let him develop his feelings on his own.   
Hehe

 

_[Solbin and Jungkook’s DMs]_

THEaSolbin  
Jungkook.  
Stay away from Lisa.  
She’s dangerous.

_You cannot reply to this conversation._


	31. 29 : E x a m s

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
29 : E x a m s

**3 rd Person’s POV**

“Fucking engineering 02, I hate it so much!” Eunha, who was sitting in the library with Jamie and Jaehyun, her classmates in Engineering 02 class, ran her hands through her hair. “Like, how do these mechanics even work?!”

Jaehyun smirked. “This is why you should listen in class, Eunha.” He flipped on the next page before beginning to read. “Jamie, how do you do this question? Do I need to calculate the friction or do I go straight up and substitute the terms already?” Right now, the three kids are in the library, where everyone’s stressed as hell – it’s exam week. Everyone will straight-up get pissed when someone messes up with them. It includes Jamie who got into a fight with Yugyeom, who’s also in an engineering program with her, Jaehyun who accidentally snapped at Jihyo and Eunha who pissed Jiho off.

“You should get the friction with the normal force first.” Jamie explained. “What about resistance, Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun flipped to the next page without glancing at Jamie. “Here, you should just divide the square of voltage to power.”

“What’s with you guys and why are you all snapping at your significant others?” Junyoung sat next to Jaehyun so the three all shot him a glare. “What’s with the stare?!”

“Engineering only.” Jamie snapped, once again, making Junyoung stand up and cower in fear as he left the table with his coffee.

Dawon and Minghao also passed through their table and Minghao placed three cups of coffee on their table. “Are you going to continue snapping at other people while you three are studying?” Minghao said before sitting down next to Jaehyun and Dawon sat next to Jamie. Minghao glanced at Eunha. “So, I heard you got mad at Jungkook.”

“And Jiho.” Jaehyun corrected him while imputing values in his calculator. “Eunha, don’t forget to put the negative sign, you’ll get the wrong value, and you’ll get that value you keep getting.”

Eunha noticed what she got wrong and nodded. “Oh!” She smiled at Jaehyun. “Thanks!” Then she began scribbling down. “Jungkook was blabbering some Lisa talks when I was studying for calculus and no one does that, really.”

Minghao then glanced at Jaehyun. “And why did you snap at Jihyo at 8am?”

“Because she didn’t reply my texts when I asked her where she is.”

Jamie shot him a glare. “What, are you mister boyfriend now?!”

“Yuna’s worried about her, of course, I have to look for her.” He glared at Minghao. “You should blame Yuna for making me look after her because of Terius.”

“Which is somehow your fault, too.” Minghao crossed his arms and asked Jamie this time around. “You?”

“Yugyeom and I disagreed in using a formula.”

Dawon went ‘oh’. “Do you really get triggered during exam week?”

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t study two weeks before the exam,” Jamie fought back before pushing back her glasses and reverting back her attention to her book and her solutions. “Jaehyun, ruler.”

Jaehyun passed her the ruler before Yuju sat next to him. “So you snapped at Jihyo?”

He groaned. “Why does everyone talk to me about Jihyo?!” He glared at Yuju. “Can you just leave me alone? I’m going to work on Differential Calculus now.” He shut his engineering book and got his Differential Calculus book and stood up. “I can’t study here.” Then he left to get his own cubicle desk.

Eunha noticed that she should stand up, too. “Yeah, me too.”

**Eunha’s POV**

Alright. After I followed Jaehyun out of the engineering table, I looked for a cubicle, too. The library is actually filled with sophomores. The thing is, this is the sophomore study hall-slash-library so you kinda see where we’re getting here.

ANYWAY. I hate Engineering 02 and, well, I’m just tired. I hate Engineering 02 as much as I hate seeing Jungkook off to marry, so you can get the gist of it. I can’t believe that guy’s flirting at exam week! I also can’t believe Dawon began studying **_TWO WEEKS AGO_** LIKE WHO DOES THAT?! And I also can’t believe Jaehyun snapped at Jihyo, that son of a bitch. I also can’t believe Yugyeom and Jamie fought over a DAMN formula like I don’t even know the use of that formula, for fuck’s sake. I even have General Chemistry and Differential Calculus to study about, plus we also have physics and mechanics, I wanna choke to death.

Joking.

Everyone gets those thoughts during exam week.

I think?

Anyway, folks, you’re gonna hear the story of how I watched Lisa and Jungkook flirt two tables from the cubicle desk. Of course I still curl my fist when I see them, these unlabelled jerks just want to go through the hard way and I think it’s idiotic. Folks, if you want to date, get over it. Go ask someone out and JUST FUCKING DO IT. This is not a chapter in ao3 where it’s tagged “slowburn”. You either get to it or lose someone. LEARN FROM ME.

Oh just look at them subtly holding hands – gross. I want to puke. Well, in fact, all other couples make me puke. And when they fight, hell yeah, I celebrate my ass off. Yes, this is the life of the single.

Like I watched with microwave popcorn on my hands how Yuju stormed out of Seokmin’s room because he was too busy playing ROS, like I know what that is. Or maybe how I lowkey wanted to have my head chopped by the butcher as I saw Junhoe and Rose make out in the hall. Yep, those moments.

“Oh, what is you watching?” I heard an extremely deep voice coming from next to me and this deep voice comes from someone who’s probably a bottom in his relationship.

“Leave me alone, Hyunbin.” I shot him a glare as he sat down on the cubicle next to mine. “I’m studying.”

“Wow, great studying. Staring at a couple. Are you going to exam their relationship?”

Ow, that hit it. “What do you want?”

“Relationship help.” He tried to smile it out.

But I deadpanned. “No.” And I went back to highlighting things I don’t even understand.

“Pleasee!”

I shot him another glare. “You two are already sleeping together, aren’t you more than a couple now?” Okay, as you guys know, which was about twenty chapters ago, me and Jiho are roommates, and she and Hyunbin have been hooking up lately. Without me in the room, of course. And hell yes, it’s weird. I wish they wouldn’t make out in the room when I’m there, you know.

“No, but –” Oh gross, Kwon Hyunbin is pouting. “I want to say the L word.”

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. “Uh, then say it?”

“Wow, do you want me to be Mosby-ed?”

Okay, further confusion. What is he talking about?

Oh.

Mosby.

“You’ve been watching Have I Met Your Mother?” I asked.

“Yeah, Yuju suggested that I should watch it for relationship advice but so far, in 5 seasons, the only thing I got from it is shipping Barney and Robin.” Figures. As I expected, Yuju’s the culprit. “Anyway, any ideas?”

I frowned. “Just tell her that you love her. If she doesn’t, you can always back out while the ring’s still not tied, you know.”

Hyunbin blinked for a few seconds. “Okay, if this works out then I’ll set you up with someone okay?”

“Okay.” I smiled as I watched him run off.

 

 

 

WAIT DID I JUST SAY **_OKAY_**?????

**Minghao’s POV**

“This one probably goes like this, I don’t know.” I shrugged as I just stared at my book. Okay, let me get this straight. I don’t hate engineering, but engineering is my only choice so that I can take up performing arts. You’ve seen my parents, people. They’re ambassadors and foreign consultants. My siblings are both in law school and suddenly the youngest one is a **_DANCER?_** First, they’re CLYDE. Second, they’re big names.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Dawon’s voice. “Look here, Minghao.” She called me out with her angelic voice – again. “Try converting the meters to centimeters first, and you’ll get it.” Thank god for sending down Dawon to help me out. Oh, apparently, the people on this table left one by one, leaving me and Dawon here. Yuju went off to kill Seokmin since his cellular data plan exceeded from playing ROS, and she got a phone call from his carrier. Jamie also went off to kill Yugyeom because she just proved him wrong since she used the right formula in Differential Calculus, leaving me and Dawon together in this one big table.

“Question, why do I have to convert it?”

“Because of the constant. You have to convert it to the same units as the constant first, before computing it. You got me?” she explained slowly before looking at me to see if I understood correctly. “Minghao?”

“I got you.” I pulled my calculator from my books and converted it, as she said and wow damn, I love studying with Dawon, I should start ditching mah gurl Yuna for more study sessions with Dawonssus. “Damn, I should start calling you Dawonssus.”

She chuckled lightly. “I don’t do nicknames, Minghao.”

I raised a brow. “Why not?”

“I think they’re cringey.”

I shrugged. “I guess they are.” Oh, that gave me an idea! So, I’ve decided to dedicate some time in getting to know Dawon. I’ve only known her from Mingyu and Seokmin and she’s roomies with my gurl, Yuna. And I guess the show choir. If I find out enough things about her and I still like her, I’ll ask her out. Ha! Sucks to be Gyujin. “What are the other things you hate?”

“Oh, dear, I hate roses.” Oh wow, that was sincere. “They’re thorny.” She crooked her head and sipped coffee before asking, “What about you?”

“Me?” I raised a brow. “I hate snakes.”

“Me too!” Now, I can see fear running through her eyes. “I hate animals with scales in general.”

“Snakes are still animals!”

 

OH WHAT THE FUCK!

Dawon and I both jumped out of our seats when we heard that mysterious voice. How can someone just pop out of nowhere?!

Oh?

This is…

“Wheein누나?” I crooked my head. She’s Sewoon’s older sister. Remember when we stole a van last time? Yep the van was hers. “God, you scared the hell out of me.” I sat back down and I saw Dawon still wary about her. “Oh, she’s Sewoon’s older sister, don’t worry, she’s just weird, but that’s just that.”

She pinched my waist and I bit my lower lip in pain. “Anyway, have you guys seen Sewoon? I need the kid for Chanwoo.” She crossed her arms as she took a seat.

“Ah, the evil cousin?”

Wheein nodded. I’ve actually heard about this kid and that he’s a spawn of Satan, according to Jaehyun and Sewoon, but according to Chae, the kid’s apparently an angel. So it’s now three against one. So I guess the kid must be Satan. “So, where’s my brother?”

“I saw him with Sicheng and Jihyo a while ago.” I shrugged and Wheein nodded and stood up and waved her hands as goodbye. I watched as she disappeared from my sight, and Dawon and I were left together.

“Sewoon’s older sister,” Dawon began. “Is really weird, is she not?”

I agreed. She’s really weird but that’s not my story to tell. It’s even weirder that she has a boyfriend. “Well, that’s Wheein.”

Dawon nodded. “What’s his relationship like?”

“She and her boyfriend are probably getting married after their last term here.” I smiled a little. “They make a terrific couple, I mean, they’re like Seokmin and Yuna but only softer and less drama, I guess.”

Man I’d want to have a relationship like theirs, to be honest.

But I want it with Dawon.

**Luda’s POV**

Binnie’s been out of the dorm for HOURS. She left the dorm early because she was going to shift next term to Public Medicine, which is why she has to take the exit exam instead of her final exam so that’s that. I’ve never seen her wanting to get out of PE so badly.

Anyway, right now, I’m in my room, in hiding. Why? Well, here’s what happened to me last morning, the entirety of it.

I was out with Jihyo in the Sophomore’s Library and we were studying basics in social anthropology.

_“Rituals in China.” Jihyo began. “Worship of the heavenly bodies,” I was patiently listening as she wrote down her reviewer. Unlike most kids, Jihyo doesn’t look at edge at all. I have most of my classes with her, but she’s never stressed during the exam week. But can I expect anything less from a celebrity? “Luda, please don’t stare at me.”_

_I snapped back to reality and focused back on my book. I narrowed my eyes as I saw an unfamiliar term. “Jihyo, what’s the ancestral temple worship?”_

_She looked up to meet my eyes. “It’s a house for a family’s deceased in China.” I nodded and she continued writing her reviewer. It was quiet for a while until I heard buzzing from the table. It’s her phone but she’s ignoring (?) it. Well, maybe not ignoring, she’s playing songs from her laptop and she’s wearing earphones._

_Well, to cut the story short, I heard heavy footsteps, and to my luck, it was my ex who was as equally as confused as me. He had a frown on his face and he had a terrible look on it – I can tell, we dated for a while, you know. He’s pissed._

_And to cut the story even shorter, they began shouting at each other in the library on why Jihyo didn’t pick up her phone and why is Jaehyun bothering her on exam week._

_Well, looks like she’s stressed._

_Either way, I ditched them._

 

And that was the first event of my morning. But my second event is quite okay, I guess. After ditching Jihyo and Jaehyun, I walked out of the library and I went to the main library. I mean, that place’s better than a library with two people shouting, right?

 

_Anyway, so I went to that library and found a cubicle desk, but it’s a desk for sharing, and it didn’t take long for the person who’ll be sharing desks with me came._

_“Is this seat taken?” That person asks. Okay, let me tell you this. He’s quite cute. His accent is pretty much nationalized, which means he speaks good English, and he’s the definition of college boyfriend – okay, TMI. “Miss?”_

_“N-no, it’s not.” I quickly shoved my stuffs out of the chair and gave it to him. He quietly thanked me and gave me a cup of coffee. I raised a brow. “What’s this for?”_

_“Ah, I promised myself to give it to the person whom I’ll share cubicles with.” He raised up his own cup. “Do well in your exam, dear.” He smiled a little and I smiled back._

_Oh, the good lord loves me._

And I was pretty content with my day! Until the main reason why I’m in hiding right now came. It was right after I finished studying with the great guy whom I forgot to ask the name of.

 

_When I left the cubicle, I walked straight out, not looking at where I’m going and – boom._

_I spilled the coffee on somebody._

_Just when I was about to apologize, someone butt in – god I swear I want to kill him._

_“Jung Sewoon? /_ _형_ _?” Me and the person I spilled coffee on chorused. Did he just call him_ _형_ _? Sewoon has a younger brother? And why is this person I spilled coffee on look familiar? Have I seen him somewhere?_

_“Luda, hide.”_

_I narrowed my eyes. “Hide?! Why?”_

_“Just do it!”_

_I narrowed my eyes a little more. “I don’t see a reason –“_

_He smugly looked at me and sighed. “That’s Satan’s favourite shirt, so run while you still can, I’ll stall him.”_

_“_ _형_ _, are you dumb? I can hear you.” Satan (I guess that’s his name) crossed his arm. “And Miss, he’s right, this is my favourite shirt and Wheein_ _누나_ _gave this to me for my eighteenth birthday!”_

_“Luda, run!”_

_And I did._

And that was my day. Sewoon that ass told me not to leave my room unless he settles this talk. Not that I know why, but he told me to hide.

Anyway, is that kid’s name really Satan?

**Donghyuk’s POV**

So Rose and Junhoe are dating.

Well, this is awkward.

Because Junhoe and my girlfriend just locked us up in my dorm room.

“Yeah, I realized that Donghyuk and I can’t get married at the end of the school year when he has a baggage like Rose.” That’s Minkyung speaking from the other side of the room. This is really weird of her to do this, in general.

“I can’t hang out with you if you two don’t get the closure you both need, so fix this.” Junhoe’s suddenly in the mature side of this planet – a lie.

I groaned. “Junhoe, I’m in Political Science and finals are in a week!” I crossed my arms, even if he didn’t see. “Come on, don’t do this.”

“Ju-ne, I have a practicum tomorrow, open it up.” Even Rose is pleading him.

“I removed the door knob and locked you there~” I can’t believe Minkyung is saying this enthusiastically! “So you guys aren’t coming out until you tell me you had your closure~”

I facepalmed. “Where did you even learn how to remove door knobs?”

“I learned it from Kim Jonghyun, so hurry up, we have to lock his apartment house, too.”

Seriously, this girl. I glanced at Rose, who’s sitting at Junhoe’s bed. The last time I’ve seen her like this is when we broke up a year ago. “What exactly is the closure Junhoe wants us to have?” I asked her. “Aren’t we over each other, anyway?”

She nodded. “But,” She hesitated. What’s up? “I have unanswered questions.”

“Like?”

“Like why did you leave me that night?”

That night.

That night, huh?

“I found out the truth about you, Rose.” I smiled sadly. “That’s why I said goodbye.” I found out the truth about my sister and Rose. “I heard about it.” I didn’t mind her being in Thunder Fang, I wasn’t that stupid. “I know you’ve changed for the better now, but **_Dahyun_** got amnesia because of your actions.” I sighed.

I managed to tolerate the fact that my sister was in a gang,

But the fact that my girlfriend (at that time), pushed her into joining one destroyed me.

I stood up and she just whispered a soft apology. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, the past is in the past.” I went a knocked on the door. “Minkyung you can –“ The door went open and Minkyung threw her arms at me and wrapped me into a hug. I can feel my shoulder getting wet. Is she crying? “Baby, are you crying?”

“I’m sorry I forced you into talking something like that!” She wailed, and my heart broke seeing Minkyung cry. She never cries. She’s either asleep or smiling, and when a tear fell from her eyes, I can feel my heart break apart. I glanced at Rose and she nodded sadly, too, as she went to Junhoe’s arms.

Then I looked back at my crying girlfriend, and I wiped her tears. “Don’t cry, Baby. I’m okay now.”

“But—“

“I’m okay.” I nodded at her, and she hugged me tightly.

**Jihyo’s POV**

“Make up or break up, both of ya’ll choice.” Minghao said as he joined us in the booth. In the booth right now are Seokmin, who’s studying for his exit exam, me, Minghao, Kyungwon and Jaehyun.

“Yeah, weren’t you two all lovey-dovey a few nights ago?” Kyungwon joked and Jaehyun shot her a glare.

He sipped from his beer and said, “Like you and Mingyu? Please.” I glanced at Jaehyun and scoffed. He snapped at me early this morning because I couldn’t answer the phone. I was studying! “Hey.” He called me out.

“It was unreasonable, Jaehyun. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend.” I pouted and crossed my arms. I noticed his face change, but maybe it’s just me. “Please don’t do that again.”

He heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He stood up. “I’ll get some drinks.”

Seokmin raised a brow. “It’s your fifth.”

“I have better alcohol tolerance than you, fun fact.” And he disappeared to get drinks.

Kyungwon tapped me. “Do you really not know?”

I raised a brow. “Not know what?”

She blinked, about thrice. “Oh, gosh, Minghao, she’s numb.”

Me? Numb?


	32. 30 : t r u l y

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
30 : t r u l y

**Eunwoo’s POV**

Other than my exams, there’s something I need to finish, too. Well, other than the Yulhee issue, which was resolved as CLYDE has planned, there’s something else bothering me.

It’s the academic decathlon meet, which is three days after the finals.

Seokmin opted out of the meet because of his exit exams, leaving me and Dawon on standby because we can’t join unless we have a total of nine members. Sometimes, I can’t get this school. The Academic Decathlon is a club that’s solely for freshmen and sophomores, whereas the debate club is far more flexible, since they can get members from all levels.

Back to my member lineup dilemma.

Right now, I only have six members with me in the clubroom, and all of us are studying for the exams, too; me, Dawon, then the two freshmen, Yewon and Donghyun with their classmates, Yein and Gwanghyun. They seem close, I guess. The other freshmen are prohibited from joining because their finals are on the same day as the meet. Anyway, I need to find three more members. I wanted to ask Donghyuk but Debate won’t share him to us. He’s in the starting lineup so he can’t be shared. There are members that Debate can share to us, though, and I’d love to ask out some of my dorm members but um,

Let’s see whose shoe will fit.

I’ll immediately put my roommate, Han Gyujin, out of the equation. The guy can’t even last an hour into studying – trust me. He’s asleep in the room right now and he’s double-majoring.

Then we have Mingyu, who I’ll also count out. Mingyu is smart, but he’s not very opinionated. He’s a laissez faire. And besides, he’s in the Robotics Club, I heard he can’t count out of it since he’s the model architect and for a second-year, that’s not half-bad.

While Minghao’s smart and opinionated, plus he seems to like debate, he’s competing after the finals in the co-ed pep squad, then he pulled Sicheng into the pep squad so I have to count both of them out with all the other pep squad people.

Yugyeom, Jungkook, Taeyang, Hyunbin and Jaehyun are in the basketball team. Their captain asked me to make sure they’ll play so that’s goodbye, too. I’ll also include the show choir people, since Im Nayeon will do everything to make sure that they win nationals so that leaves me to…

… Bambam, Junyoung, Sewoon, Lisa, Binnie, Chaeyeon and Kyungwon.

I glanced at Dawon who’s memorizing formulas. “Dawon.” I called her out.

She took her eyes off her book to look at me. “Yes?”

I listed down all of the people who are probably not busy at the Decathlon Date and I passed it to her. “Who do you think we should ask?”

She closed her book shut, took the paper from me and glanced at the two freshmen who are also studying across the room. “Yewon, Donghyun, may I have a word with both of you?” The two freshmen walked to us and took the seat next to us. “So, about your two friends, what are their fortes?”

I know Yewon’s forte is social sciences and interview, and she’s in Political Science, so she’s a natural at that. Then we have Donghyun, whose forte is music, and he seems to know a lot. “Gwanghyun is good at Math.” Donghyun said.

“Yein’s a Fine Arts Major.” I nodded in acknowledgement and I glanced at Dawon.

“Then that crosses out social sciences, music, arts, and math.” She began listing out all of the subjects. “I am doing sciences, whereas Eunwoo’s doing super quiz and essay.” Dawon crossed her arms. “That leaves us to languages & literature, economics and speech.” Well, in a decathlon, we’re split up into two groups: the seven objective tests (Art, Economics, Language and Literature, Math, Music, Science and Social Science) and the three subjective events (Essay, Interview and Speech). Then the Super Quiz which is like the all of the above quiz. It’s like an exam. So now, we’re looking for someone who can do language & literature, economics and the speech parts.

 

Oh, wait.

“Chaeyeon was awarded a speaker award, wasn’t she?” I suggested and she seems to agree. “Is Kyungwon any good in economics? She’s rich.”

“Dear, Eunwoo, economic status isn’t a way to determine someone’s knowledge in economics.” She had her hand on her chin. “What about Bambam? Since his parents work for the Global Exchange, should we scout him?”

“I agree.” I took the paper from her and began listing people. “Chaeyeon’s in speech, Bambam’s in economics, who’s going to be in languages?”

I gulped as I realized that Kyungwon went to France to train for two years.

“Kyungwon.”

**Eunha’s POV**

**“ _EUNHAA”_**

OH MY GOD!

“Fucking Kwon Hyunbin.” I cursed as he appeared in front of me in the dormitory’s lounge. “What in fucking hell was that about?!”

“Bitch, language.” Solbin suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and I’m like, sis?! “And keep it down, people are studying, including me.” Then she disappeared to the East Wing. Terrific.

I shot Hyunbin a glare. “What was that about?!”

He beamed. Well, he’s too happy for his own good, isn’t he not? “I found someone to set you up with.” I narrowed my eyes. Is he serious? “What’s with the look, sis? I got you a date!”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Come on, Eunha! I already managed to set you a date in Yuju’s restaurant!” He pouted. “I reserved it already, and it’s non-refundable.”

“It’s Yuju, anyway, just refund it.”

He scoffed. This brat, really. “I refuse!”

“Hyunbin!”

“Junyoung is a great guy, Eunha!” He began to reason. “He’s **_totally_** better than Jungkook.”

I crossed my arms and I put down my book for a sec. “Hyunbin, Jun’s not my type.”

“Everyone’s not your type except Jungkook, who are you fooling?”

“I don’t know, maybe myself.”

“Says the person who goes by Eunbi in Tinder.” I began to massage my temple. Oh, what on hell? I thought I’d get away with this when I use my real name, but damn! “Come on, if you can look for hot, older men on tinder, why not choose one who is close by?”

I groaned again. “Jun is not my type!”

“But you should at least try.” He stood up. “He’s in his room right now.”

“You can’t be serious.” I narrowed my eyes. “The room, really?”

He nodded. “I think he’s in pain.”

I sighed, faking sympathy. “Oh my god, his testosterone must be in terrible shape.”

Hyunbin didn’t buy it and he pulled me to the room, which was left open. What, is Jung Sewoon some level of stupid? Did Jung Sewoon leave his room and not lock it?

When we got there, I heard it.

I heard weird-ass moaning. Looks like his testosterone **_is_** in a terrible shape! “No way..” I literally said those words as we approached the bathroom. We need to help him.

But as we approached the shower, something became clear to me.

**_“SHAAAW THE BOTH YAAA SMILESSS WERE TWICE AS WIDE AS OUUUUUURS, YOU LOOK HAPIEEEEEER, YOU DOOOOO”_ **

Oh my god.

He’s singing in the shower.

With a hairbrush on his hand.

I glanced at Hyunbin, who was equally shocked as I am. “You were expecting that?” I asked and he just shook his head.

“No, I was not.”

                   **Mingyu’s POV**

I’m genuinely confused.

Right now, I’m with my older brother, Seokwoo, and his friend in YJ-hyung’s café, but that friend just left us alone here. “Repeat what you just said, please.”

He sighed. “Mom and Dad wants you to marry Jisoo.”

I furrowed my brows, further diving into confusion. “Who the hell is Jisoo?” Seokwoo sighed again. “Uh, stop sighing, please?”

“Mingyu, Jisoo **_is_** Jihyo. Jisoo was her name before she legalized it to Jihyo.” Okay, now I’m confused again. “Mingyu, first, Mom wanted me to marry her, but now, she wants **_you_** to marry her because she wants me to marry your other batchmate who’s a Nam.”

“Dawon?!” Crap, this thing’s getting big. “And Jihyo? No!” Of course I’m against this! I don’t like Jihyo like that. Furthermore, Jaehyun likes her. I don’t want to stir things up with Jaehyun again. This is a terrible idea. “Seokwoo, you know I can’t do this.”

“And you think I can?” I heaved a heavy sigh and I began playing with my drink. I love my older brother – I love my family. But this is getting worse as we speak. They asked me to break up with Chaeyeon, and now they want me to marry Jihyo?  What’s next, they want me to make babies with Yuna?! “I’m going to meet Dawon this weekend, they want to finalize the engagements before Dad announces his run for congressman.”

My eyes widened. In shock and in annoyance. “That’s two months from now!”

I saw Seokwoo nod. “Clara Park seems to be okay with it.”

“Who gets married in college, Seokwoo?”

“We’re trust fund babies, it’s our fate. We’re bound to get married to one another at some point.” He stood up, gave me a light squeeze and walked away, not forgetting to pick up his friend who sat on another seat.

I clenched my fists against the mason jar.

I can’t do this. I can’t marry someone I don’t like.

I can’t marry someone who’s loved by someone else more than I ‘love’ her.

Most importantly, I can’t marry out of arranged marriage. Where are we, in the 80s?

“You might break the mason jar.” That voice –

“Kyungwon.” I called out for her and she sat in front of me. I guess she’s done ordering, since she has a receipt on her hand. “What are you doing here?”

“I asked Seokmin where you were and he said you’d be in YJ-oppa’s café so here I am.” She smiled a little and I took her hand, put it in mine and sighed. “Whoa there, what’s with the sigh?”

I shook my head. “It’s nothing, really.”

She crooked her head and looked me in the eye. “Hey, the Yulhee issue is done. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Right, nothing to worry about.

“Anyway, I’m joining the Academic Decathlon team.” I furrowed my brows and let go of her hand. No, we’re not dating or anything. If it’s anything, I like Kyungwon, but we shouldn’t be each others’ rebounds. I hold other people’s hands for comfort – I did that with Yuj and she almost killed me. Thankfully, Kyungwon’s not the killer type. “So more studying for me.”

I nodded. “Good luck.”

The moment I said that, her facial expression changed. “Something happened, right?”

I shook my head. “Nothing happened.”

“Mingyu.”

“Kyungwon, nothing happened.”

“Mingyu, please.”

“Kyungwon, stop.”

“Mingyu –“

“ ** _KYUNGWON, I’M TELLING YOU TO STOP!”_** I snapped. I yelled at her. And in her eyes, I saw fear. “Look, I’m sorry –“

“No,” She stopped me from speaking. “You want to deal with your issues on your own?” She stood up and angrily took her receipt with her. “Fine, do as you please.”

She left.

**Jiho’s POV**

 This is going to be strange.

But why am I doing this?

And when I said “this”, I meant “why am I in the Junior’s floor in our dorm”.

Oh, right, I remembered!

My sweet friend, Dabin, wanted me to look into someone. Which is why I’m waiting here, in their lobby, for something to pop out of the norm.

Or not.

I heard my phone ring, for some weird reason, I picked it up, even though I’m not sure who it was. Quick fact, everyone in my contacts has a different ringtone. For example, student council president Kim Jonghyun (A/N: Nu’est Kim Jonghyun) has the baby shark song on him and my senior (who’s a third-year) who’s cheating on her boyfriend’s song is Brittney Spears’ Toxic. This one is an unidentifiable ringtone, the one iPhones have for default. “Hello?”

“Jiho, it’s Yujin.” Oh, speak of the devil. It’s the senior I’m talking about.

“Yeah?” I pouted, not like she saw it, though. “Did you change numbers?”

“I did not –“ She glanced at her phone. “Wait, this is the school’s telephone.” Oh, figures. “Did you get anything on Myungeun, as I’ve asked?”

I scoffed. “Other than her being nice, no, not really.” I rolled my eyes. “Brenda, you’re cheating on your boyfriend, and you want Myungeun to shut up ‘cause she knows so now you want me to look for evidences that she’s messing around with the hot guy in vet med? No, I DO NOT want to get involved in this drama.” Alright my plan to get out of here is working – she’s hesitating to say something. “I AM KIM-FUCKING-JIHO, BITCH!” And I ended the call with a smile on my face. Finally!

I can now go back to our dorm – FINALLY!

How many times have I said, “finally” today? Seriously, your fave bitch doesn’t know but who cares, anyway?

I went down to our floor and passed by the lobby but something just made me cringe hard – ew. I am seeing my boyfriend (or what but he asked me out after months of sleeping together and I said yes, obviously.) with Luda. Mind you, my boyfriend’s annoyingly tall and Luda’s annoyingly short so it makes them look annoyingly cute.

Annoying. Seriously annoying.

**Junhoe’s POV**

“Read Junyoung’s lines for me.” I narrowed my eyes and looked across the room. Right now, I’m in the lobby with Rose. Junyoung and Solbin are talking on the other side of the room and now, Rose wants me to read his lines. Fun fact, Junyoung and I have this eerie relationship. I mentioned that I was supposed to be the valedictorian but for his specs, his family intervened. They intervened because he needed to study here, at Mallenois. Plot twist got real though, because I got accepted regardless.

I frowned. “Junyoung’s right over there.” Rose’s in Theatre Arts, so this is a part of their practical. “Just ask him to read his lines.”

“But we’re rivals for this, I can’t ask him to read the lines for me!”

“Ever heard of camaraderie?” She frowned and stood up, but oh well, I sighed and I gently grabbed her wrist. “Fine, give me the damn script.” I saw her smile a little and she passed me a copy of her script. It’s titled Teenage Dream.

First of all, the Katy Perry reference is gross.

Second, I shot her a glare. “What the fuck is this?”

She deadpanned. “A script?”

“Who wrote it?”

“A senior named Jisoo, it’s her submission for the Theatre Club.”

I frowned. “Well, first of all, the play’s about fucking, and I have a problem with that because (a) you’re my girlfriend, (b) you’re doing it with Junyoung! So of course, I have a problem with that.” She chuckled. What’s she happy about?! “Do you think this is funny, Roseanne?”

She smirked a little. Cute. “Yes. I didn’t know you were the type to get jealous.” She crossed her arms. “But I have to get through this –“

“Kissing scene? Is there one?”

She chuckled. “There’s none, Ju-ne.”

I sighed. “Fine.”

**Chaeyeon’s POV**

Everyone’s busy for the upcoming exams and so am I, and just now, Dawon called me out to join the Decathlon, which is okay, I guess? So now, I have to look at the papers and some issues during the World War II, and I have to represent South Korea, since the country our school represents at the Decathlon is South Korea.

And the best place to look at files is the library.

“Chaeyeon, there you are!”

“Mina, hey.” I greeted her with a smile as she approached me before I entered the library. “What brings you here?”

She gave me a sealed envelope. “It’s a letter addressed to you. It came from someone named Terius.”

Terius?

I took the envelope and smiled a little. “Thank you, Mina.”

“Sure thing.” She left me alone and I ran to the comfort room, kept myself in a cubicle as I began reading the letter.

 

**_KMG x PJS_ **

**_CYN x LSM_ **

**_XMH x KKW_ **

**_JSW x KDY_ **

**_Don’t break the laws of nature, Jung twins. You don’t know the side-effects of me breaking loose. I got out of jail, I’m coming for you, Chaeyeon, finally._ **

****

****

**_And maybe Lisa, too._ **


	33. 31 : D - d a y

[ D O R M I T O R Y ]  
31 : D – Day

**Yuju’s POV**

I narrowed my eyes and scanned the paper Chaeyeon gave me. We’re in one of her cousins’ dorm room, because she said that we need to keep this between us. I can see why.

**_KMG x PJS_ **

**_CYN x LSM_ **

**_XMH x KKW_ **

**_JSW x KDY_ **

**_Don’t break the laws of nature, Jung twins. You don’t know the side-effects of me breaking loose. I got out of jail, I’m coming for you, Chaeyeon, finally._ **

****

****

**_And maybe Lisa, too._ **

That’s what’s written in the letter. I can tell who the pairs are - Mingyu and Jihyo, me and Seokmin, Minghao and Kyungwon, Sewoon and Doyeon, Mingyu’s younger sister. But my question is, who is Terius?

And why are we in her cousin’s room? “Chae, I get that we’re supposed to keep this a secret, but in your cousin’s room?”

“Oh, Yein, my other cousin, told me that Terius bugged the entire school, so nowhere is safe, except this room.”

I raised a brow. “Huh? How did that happen and how did you know?”

She smiled a little. “Well, for starters, Chanwoo and Yein are both the brains of Thunder Fang. One’s a hacker, one’s an insider.”

I nodded, not planning to dive in. I know the boy, Chanwoo, is the insider. He had the guns to find out about the Blue Rose, so I can tell that the Yein one is the hacker. “So, this Terius, anything about him, like, real name or something?”

“His real name is Jung Daehyeon, he goes to Cooper Uni, and well, you know, he went to jail last time for assaulting me and Lisa, not sexually, though.” I nodded in acknowledgement but decided not to dwell deeper into it. “I don’t understand why he sent us this, though? Is he telling us not to date one of yours? I don’t get it.”

“I do.” I heaved a heavy sigh as I understood what the letter’s talking about. “You see, CLYDE wanted to marry within CLYDE, because they saw me and Seokmin dating fine, so here we have it, Chae.”

She narrowed her eyes in utmost confusion. “Arranged marriage?” She looked back at the letter. “So these initials stand for who’s gonna marry who?”

I nodded. “Yeah.” I crooked my head. “Well, technically, Mingyu’s not gonna let this happen.”

She nodded back. “Yeah, he likes Kyungwon.”

I furrowed my brows in confusion. “Full offense, Chae, he still likes you.” I crossed my arms. “Nevertheless, Mingyu won’t let this happen. Kyungwon, Jihyo and Sewoon, I can see them succumbing, but Mingyu? Minghao? It’s not gonna happen anytime soon.” I leaned back on the chair. “But we have to stop this fella. He says he’s coming after you.”

Chaeyeon nodded. “I’m scared.” She said, with a hint of fear on her voice.

“I know you are. Don’t worry, he’s not going to come close to ANYONE of us, I swear.” I bit my lower lip. CLYDE’s doing something stupid – again.

 

**Eunwoo’s POV**

It’s the last day of exams, and after I turned in the test paper for my last exam, I couldn’t help but smile – right after this exam starts Law School Internship. In our school, in our sophomore-to-junior interval, we’re supposed to finish at least 80 hours of internship somewhere, and yes, there are places best to get one. For us Pre-Law kids, it’s always Seokmin’s family’s firm – Polaris, which is known for their 100% win rate. But that firm only takes 10 interns in the entire country for the summer, and it’s honestly scary to get a job interview there. I still have another week to decide if I’m going to go there, though. I have at least 7 letters of acceptance, so it’s only a matter of which one do I choose. I also got one abroad, so I can choose that, too. Well, it’s not like choosing is the hardest part, the decathlon’s also a thing next week.

“Baby!” Mina greeted me at the hall when I got out of the testing room. They don’t have exams, the art majors. They just have lots and lots of practicals to deal with. “So, how was it?”

“It was hard.” I tried to get sympathy from my girlfriend.

“That’s not gonna work, you know, right?”

I sighed. Well, it was worth the try. “Yeah.” She smiled widely and interlocked her arms with mine. We began walking through the hall to go to our favorite café, a thing between the two of us whenever it’s after the exam. “I’m so nervous, I don’t know where to go.”

She rolled her eyes. “Lucky you, you have seven acceptance letters, I have like, two, and none of them are from New York.”

I raised a brow. “Do you want to leave our city?”

“No, silly. Potter City is great but New York has tons of opportunities for Performing Arts.” She said. “And New York is great. I went there once, and it was incredible!”

I smiled a little. I guess I fell in love with this side of her, too. “Well, I suppose I can get that internship in that firm in New York if you’d get an acceptance letter for NY.”

Her face brightened and she cheered. “Yay!” I noticed Mina and her smiling again, after her mom stopped hitting her, after the Yulhee issue was resolved. Now this is the college time that I want – This is what I want for both of us. “Hey, you got one from Australia too, right?”

I nodded. “Yeah, but I’m thinking of stashing that away, I mean, I’m not planning to go to Sydney anytime soon.” I noticed that her “Oh” was subtle. This isn’t like her. “Why, is there something wrong, baby?” I asked Mina.

“Eunwoo, one of my acceptance letters is from Sydney, and it’s the biggest ballet institute in the world.”

Guess I spoke too soon.

 

**Kyungwon’s POV**

After my last exam, which was Chinese, which I aced, by the way, I went to go to the last places I need to go for today. To list them all down, I have to meet with Minghao’s mom for my internship. I’m a Foreign Affairs major, and I’m going to specialize in Diplomatic Affairs, so if I want to specialize that starting next year, I need to talk to Mrs. Xu to give me a job in the Embassy. Then after meeting Mrs. Xu, I have to go to my physical therapist to ask if I can start figure skating again. You see, it’s been 6 months, and the doctor said I can skate again after that allotted time, so I have to meet her today after meeting Mrs. Xu. But hey, me and Minghao are awkward these days. Our family wants us to marry, and we don’t want that. I low key don’t like the idea, while Minghao’s much more vocal about it. Regardless, we both dislike the idea of marrying without love, especially Minghao, the guy’s passionate.

I walked into the Chinese Embassy and went to the receptionist as I greeted her with a smile. “Hi, I’m Kang Kyungwon from the Kang Group of Hospitals, I believe I have an appointment with Ambassador Jackie Xu.”

The receptionist smiled back. “Oh, just a moment.” Then she clicked the pager, and she spoke in fluent Chinese. In a few seconds, she came back at me. “Ambassador Xu would see you now. She’s in the 9th floor.”

I nodded and gave my thanks as I headed for the elevator. When I got there, it wasn’t exactly cramped. It has like five to seven people – no, six, so I’m the seventh person, and I waited until I reached the ninth floor. And when I got there, Mrs. Xu’s secretary, Abraham, was waiting for me. “Good afternoon, Abraham.” I greeted him nicely.

“You too, Lady Kang.” He led out his hand for me to give him my coat and I did. After that, he escorted me to Mrs. Xu’s office and I gave him a nod of thanks as I entered her office.

“Kyungwon! I was wondering why you suddenly made an appointment with me.” She and I shook hands and she sat on her seat, while I sat on the seat in front of her.

“Mrs. Xu, I know you’re a busy woman, so I’ll make this quick.”

No jokes, I did make it quick. Now, I’m not going to go on the details of what happened, it’s quite confidential, but I got the internship, so it’s okay, I guess.

Now, second agenda – my PT. I took an Uber from the Embassy to one of our hospitals, Jack and Eyre Medical Center, a hospital which specializes in rehabilitation medicine. Jack and Eyre are me and Chanhee, my younger brother’s English names. I headed to the fifth floor, where I’m supposed to meet Bethany, my physical therapist. “Bethany.” I greeted her as I saw her across the room, but when our eyes met, her face changed.

Something’s wrong.

She handed me a folder. “Kyungwon, I’m so sorry.” Confused, I took the file she led out and with a thumping heart, I saw something that I feared.

**_Kang Kyungwon is no longer fit for figure skating, avoid strenuous exercises, avoid skating, overall._ **

****

**Dawon’s POV**

I hate this.

I can’t believe this.

My parents, who are supposed to be happy for my decisions, are scrutinizing me for not wanting to marry some guy they like. “I’m not doing this.” I strongly appealed.

“This is not a discussion you belong in, Delilah.” My mom called me by my English name and I simultaneously rolled my eyes. “You are marrying Kim Seokwoo, and that’s final.” Great, I just finished a terrible exam, and now this?

“Mom, I cannot see the need of marrying into CLYDE, this is just absurd!”

“It is not absurd.” My mother emphasized as she left me in my room. I frowned and looked at myself through the mirror pasted in front of me. I’m dressed up, my hair’s properly fixed and my dress is one of those dresses I wear on special occasions only. I came from meeting Seokwoo right after a hellish exam. Engineering is never easy. Overall, I sincerely conclude that Seokwoo is a decent man, indeed, however I cannot take away the happiness that we both deserve. And I know that he feels the same way. I cannot be happy with him, so I need to think of something -- a way out of this mess.

I opened the messenger app on my phone and scanned the messages. No one’s chatting in the Dormitory chatbox, I guess everyone’s busy. I need to think of a way to solve this without bothering more than myself.


	34. 32 – C u l t u r e   F e s t i v i t i e s

D O R M I T O R Y

32 – C u l t u r e   F e s t i v i t i e s

* * *

**_Yuju’s POV_ **

I groaned as I watched Seokmin fill up papers to transfer in Political Science. My man skipped the mock trial for THIS and literally EVERYONE is looking forward to that show – I mean, EVERYONE. The hall runs out of tickets on the first day of selling. Seokmin must’ve lost it, really. I mean, Kyungwon had to sit in for him and he’s supposed to be a part of the jury! I’m not doubting Kyungwon in any way, she’s a queen by the way, but DUDE JUST HAD TO LET THE BIGGEST THING IN HIS LIFE SLIP. AND HE’S TRANSFERRING TO LAW!

“You don’t look so good, are you okay?” I snapped back to reality when I heard him talk to me. He and his calming voice, really. It’s another level of the things that I love.

I frowned. “You skipped on the mock trial.”

He chuckled a bit. “I have an exit exam today. I need to prepare for the summer term, too. So I’ll be good as someone who’ll watch this time around.” Last year, Seokmin was the lawyer for the plaintiff – the mock trial is cool in deciding who the lawyers and the judge will be. One lawyer will be the smartest freshman, one will be the best speaker among the seniors, and the judge will be the senior who’ll specialize in prosecution. And you know what, my man WON. And I’m proud of him for that. “And besides, we have nationals and the serenade thingy we have in show choir so I can’t study for the mock trial and practice those at the same time.” He looked me in the eyes and asked, “You understand me, right?”

I heaved a heavy sigh. “Yeah, I get you.”

He smiled widely before taking my hand into his. “Let’s go to practice, then.”

So we did head for practice – serenading. Practice’s being held in the auditorium, our club owns it during the culture festivals. In serenading, we’re being paired up with someone, when someone requests a song, one person will draw from the fish bowl. To my utmost luck, I was assigned to pair up with Jaehyun.

“Hello there, Jihyo-biased.” I snickered. “If CLYDE was a Kpop group, I’m sure you’d bias Jihyo.”

He rolled my eyes. “Good morning to you too, Yuju.” He yawned. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“The serenading crap was a hit ever since the birth of this university, you must’ve had it coming, sis.” I whispered, trying to avoid being heard by Im Nayeon, but I’m sure she’s had the most complaints ever since the beginning. I heard she went to Mallenois Prep School during her high school days and I heard from my baby brother that they DID do that there and they still do it up to these days.

“Don’t you think –“

“Hey, Bangs Forever, Pretty Boy.” Oh, those are Nayeon’s nicknames for me and Jaehyun. She pulled up a ball – oh crap, that’s our ball. “Yeah, you guys are up first.” She motioned us to come closer and when we got there and saw who requested what song, my eyes went wide in annoyance.

“Is this for real?” I glanced at her and passed Jaehyun the paper.

Nayeon nodded. “I didn’t know that your brother was a serenade type.”

I groaned. Neither did I. Can you believe my brother wants me to serenade his girlfriend for him?

Oh right, did I mention that me and my brother aren’t at speaking terms right now because of me and Seokmin? Yep, looks like I have no choice.

**_Luda’s POV_ **

The school’s greenhouse is the prettiest place in the entire campus. It’s about two-floors tall, it’s made of glass, and at the center is a café infused into the biggest tree on campus. This place is the go-to place for people who want some peace and quiet, like me, I guess. This place is well-ventilated and well-lit, since it IS made of glass.

“Hey.” I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice – Jung Sewoon, the guy from the dorm who’s well-loved because people thinks he’s innocent – I think not, though. He’s CLYDE and Thunder Fang altogether, CLYDE has their share of misdeeds while Thunder Fang… is Thunder Fang. “So, you’re in the mock trial?

Right, I’m actually here in the greenhouse because I came to study for the mock trial. I’m the witness to a sexual assault-turned-corporate case, and I’m the first victim of the harasser. Either way, I gave Sewoon a nod. “Yes.”

“Right, Chanwoo wanted you to have this.” I raised a brow. Chanwoo’s our lawyer, he’s a freshman who I accidentally spilled drink on, good thing he decided not to have me pay for it. Sewoon passed me a folder. “Those are the necessary evidences needed for the trial this Friday, he wants you to know that those are all important, so read through it.” He took the seat in front of me. “You’re going to be working with CLYDE’s future lawyer, so I want you to know that he’s freaking meticulous.”

I raised a brow. “CLYDE’s?”

He nods. “CLYDE’s.” Sewoon smiled widely. “Oh, we’re cousins.”

“So that makes him Jaehyun’s cousin and Thunder Fang, too?”

“Yeah, technically.”

“Great, another Thunder Fang.”

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I think you should trust Chanwoo. Thunder Fang is the most female-friendly gang in the country and it’s all thanks to Aunt Clarissa. His mom is our city’s prosecutor for sexual assault cases, he’s got the genes.”

I sighed. “After my mom died on Jaehyun’s dad’s hands, I ran out of trust for Thunder Fang, Sewoon. That includes you.”

He leaned back and relaxed before crooking his head. “Say, Luda, did you see your mom die?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Then by chance, did you see if the man had a scar on his neck?”

I narrowed my eyes, now confused, as well, as I tried to think and remember – but I couldn’t recall. I shut that memory out of my head. “I can’t remember.”

I can see intrigue in his eyes. Something’s up. “You know, much like the Parks, the Jungs have their family drama game on, too.” He crossed his arms. “Did you ever wonder why Uncle Carter wasn’t prosecuted for the death of your mom?”

“Because the prosecutor is his sister?” I asked, referring to Chanwoo’s mother who’s a prosecutor.

“Nice guess, but Aunt Clarissa’s a judge at the time of your mother’s death.” Now, I’m intrigued, too. “Some things don’t add up. I’ll check with you later.” He stood up, and left me there, hanging. What was that about?

**_Solbin’s POV_ **

A POV for me? FINALLY!

Anyway, to those who didn’t know me, I’m Ahn Solbin, Gyujin’s girlfriend. I don’t think there’s anything that’s to be missed about me, other than the fact that I got a pov at the 30th\+ chapter but go off.

Okay back to the story.

After hitting the lib for a reading session, since I’m in the mock trial, I went to the Show Choir Clubroom to request for a song. I genuinely like Gyujin, if anything, and I want them to sing a song for him from me. The Show Choir sings songs for 10$, so it’s a good enough deal.

But when I got there, someone made my eyes go wide from shock – no.

Not him.

What’s **_he_** doing here?

I held the pen and paper that I was holding. Why is he even here?!

I guess that’ll cut my POV short since I gtg hoes!

**_Mingyu’s POV_ **

I groaned internally as I watched Jihyo talk with my older siblings. They seem to be the only ones enjoying from this and I’m not. Oh, right, today, me and Jihyo – or Jisoo – skipped out on the Monday of the Culture Festival. I heard she dropped out of the Mock Trial for this. Can you believe she actually did that? She’s really enjoying this?! Isn’t she in love with someone else that’s not me?!

“Mingyu,” Yongsun, my eldest sister, seems to have seen me tapping my foot loudly. “Our house’s floor is Macassar Ebony, I can hear you tap your foot loudly.” She sat next to me whereas my other siblings were there, chatting with Jihyo. “Nervous?”

I shook my head. Among my siblings, the one who I can actually talk to is Yongsun-Noona. Well, she’s the eldest and she’s far more mature than Seokjin-hyung, and they’re just a year apart. “Not really.”

“Then what’s keeping you?” She asked.

I can’t answer her. She never felt what I’m feeling right now. I’m too upset to even talk about it. Noona was the eldest, and she was the prized possession. She practically got what she wanted. She wanted to go to Law School, she was sent to Law School. She wanted to marry a non-CLYDE when she could’ve married Kris-ge, Minghao’s brother or Minhyuk-hyung, Seokmin’s brother. She doesn’t know how I feel. “Nothing.” I glanced at Jihyo who seems to be enjoying Doyeon’s company. Doyeon, herself, is engaged to Sewoon and she doesn’t know a thing about it, Dad refuses to tell her.

“I’m guessing it’s your arranged marriage, right?” My eyes perked up to meet hers when she mentioned it. Damn it, she’s good. “Come on, Mingyu. I’ve walked in you having sex, I can practically read you like a book.”

“God, Noona, did you have to mention that?” Yeah, she caught me doing it on freshman year, the summer when I lost my virginity.

“Not really, but I’m just saying.” She sighed. “Well, you’ll get over it. Just say the words ‘I do’ and get it over with. You can always divorce after.”

I crossed my arms. “I’m not worrying about myself,” I glanced at Jihyo once again. “I’m worried about her. You know that our community isn’t that open with divorcees. Heck, it was a buzz in the Korean community when Meghan Markle got married to a prince, what more if it’s Jihyo, whose family is like the Kardashians of South Korea?”

I watched my noona frown in confusion. “Don’t you know that you have an out in this situation?”

I narrowed my eyes, now, I’m the one confused. “What do you mean ‘an out’?”

“I’m not sure if you didn’t notice, but Jihyo doesn’t like you, nor does she like the idea of marrying you.” My eyes widened.

“But why is she acting like that?”

Noona smiled slyly. “She’s still an actress, baby brother. She could’ve fooled me, too, but too bad I’m a lawyer whose pre-law was psychology.” She tapped me on the shoulder. “Ask her yourself, I’ll pull out the other kids.” She stood up and headed for their table, before calling out Seokjin-hyung, Jiyeon-noona, Seokwoo-hyung, Doyeon and Hyunjin. She gave me a small nod before motioning me to head to Jihyo. When I sat there, I looked at her straight at the eyes.

“Jihyo, you’re in love with someone else, aren’t you?”

Her big eyes turned wider, and she chuckled a little. “My acting was good, wasn’t it?”

Okay, now I’m confused. Did she act within an act?! Holy shit?! “Whoa, hold up. What’s going on?”

“Well, I thought I can get out of this marriage if I acted like I’m in love with someone else and make your lawyer-noona notice it.” She smiled, coving her mouth with one hand as she smiles. But I’m still confused.

“So you weren’t really in love with someone else but you still want an out?”

Jihyo nodded. “Of course. Would you want to marry someone you don’t love? What about Chaeyeon, then?”

My eyes went wide at the mention of Chaeyeon. I then remembered how rude I was to Kyungwon. My god, I was terrible. “What’s our out plan?”

“Let’s talk about it next time, Jaehyun’s picking me up.”

I blinked, thrice. “Jaehyun?!”

**_Jaehyun’s POV_ **

I parked my motorbike in front of Mingyu’s porch and watched as Mingyu walked Jihyo out of their…. mansion, it’s not a house. It’s too big to be even described as a house. I just got here from Yuju’s house. Me and Eunha went to her house to practice since we were paired up with Yuju and Seokmin, respectively, for the serenading crap. Yuju’s house is about 5 minutes on my motorbike. “You sure took your time.”

Jihyo just smiled at me, great. “Well, it **_is_** an engagement.”

“Yeah, sure.” I passed her the helmet from my side mirror before she put it on. “Get on, we have to get to your mall in –“ I looked at my watch to check how much time do we have left.  “--10 minutes.”

“Please drive carefully.” Jihyo began and I nodded before glancing at Mingyu. Geez, why did my sister fall for this guy? She could’ve dated Sicheng. “Jaehyun?”

“Right.” I started the motor and I felt Jihyo flinch. “Hold on, princess, we’re going to go fast.”

“You always go fast….”

I took her hand and put it on my jacket before throwing one last glance at Mingyu. “Oh, right, my sister wanted you to know that she unblocked you on instagram.” I faced the road and I began driving, carefully, as Jihyo noted.

“Jaehyun,” She called for me.

“What?”

“Are you giving your blessing on Mingyu and Chaeyeon’s relationship?”

We were headed for a stoplight, so I stopped the motorbike for a while. “That relationship…” Maybe I also stopped to answer her question. “It was a mistake to tear it apart. I’m just hoping that these small things I’m doing will mend it, I guess.” I glanced at her and I saw her wide smile behind the helmet. “What are you smiling about?”

“I guess I finally found my out.”

Her out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took quite long! And I have a bit of an announcement. We're down to our last 10-ish chapters so please stay tuned!


End file.
